


Two Broke Guy$

by Tacuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is in the army, Cross Over, Everyone is in their mid-twenties, Howard is still alive, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve is not, Tony is broke, two broke girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Broke Girls Crossover, but you can understand and enjoy this even if you haven't seen the show!</p><p>Steve is a poor man, who lives in Brooklyn. He has three jobs to pay his rent and save money for his big dream. Tony Stark used to be a billionaire, but when his father was locked up for fraud they lost all their money. Now he has to take care of himself and ends up working in a lousy diner in Brooklyn. He and Steve become enemies, colleagues, roommates, friends and eventually more than that. At first Tony is missing his life and his money, but Steve and his friends show that poor life isn't boring at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Billionaire Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Two Broke Girl$. If you have seen this you might find some inside jokes in some of the chapters (I understood that reference! XD) But other than that this story is even more messed up than the actual series. Watch them if you have the chance :)
> 
> I apologize for my English, not my first language. I have a lovely beta, [CrimsonRomance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRomance/profile), but sometimes mistakes slip through.
> 
> I do not own anything. Nothing at all. I'm as poor as the people in this fic.

**1\. The Billionaire Waiter**

 

Steve Rogers lived a pretty happy life. He had a cute little apartment in Brooklyn filled with paintings and drawings. He loved art, though he never had enough money to pay for art school, all he knew he had taught himself. But he was getting there! He had a few different jobs and he was saving money slowly, but steadily.

 

In the mornings he had a babysitting job in Manhattan. He worked for the famous Justin Hammer. The man had a huge company and no time for his kids. Steve felt sorry for the baby siblings, so he gave them as much love and attention as he could. It didn't pay much, but the smiles on the faces of the kids was a reward as well.

 

In the afternoon he went home and baked an apple pie. It was his mother’s secret recipe and people loved it. He always brought the pie to his job at a simple diner in Williamsburg where it was sold as desert. The money they earned with the pie was all his. He absolutely needed that money, because the diner didn't pay that well and the tips didn't add much to his savings account either.

 

It was a fun place to work. His boss, Nick Fury, was strict, but he took care of his employees. Then there was Clint Barton, the cook, who grew up in a circus. Natasha Romanoff, who welcomed the guests and took care of the checks. There were stories that she had been a Russian spy.  And then there was Bucky, Steve's best friend since forever. He had worked in the diner for a long time, but now he was gone, off to join the army. Steve missed him, but he knew this was Bucky's dream.

 

Steve was on his way to said diner, pie in his hands. There would be a new waiter today, to replace Bucky. Steve couldn't do it all alone, so he was glad that he would get help, but he wondered if anyone could be as good and fun as Bucky.

 

Steve sighed. If only he lived closer to the diner. The subway was quick, but often crowded. Steve had more than once slapped hands off his ass and a few times someone had crushed his pie. He was very careful now. Surprisingly he could get a seat, but he got up when an old lady entered. He carefully held the pie in one arm and grabbed one of the poles to steady himself when they moved again.

 

The man next to him was less lucky. He was dragging around two large suitcases on wheels and they started rolling away the moment the train started moving. He tried to grab them, but had to let go of the pole to do so. He almost fell down, so he quickly grabbed Steve's arm. Steve almost squashed the pie against his own chest, but managed to hold it, to keep the other man up and prevented the suitcase from hitting the old lady.

 

Steve was pretty pleased with how things turned out, until the man started complaining.

 

'You know how much that suitcase costs?' he asked angrily. 'Don't kick it with those dirty shoes of yours!'

 

'I'm sorry for trying to help you,' said Steve, angry as well.

 

The train was stopping at the next station, so he pulled away his foot and the suitcase started rolling again, away from the old lady this time. The man cursed as he had to run after it. Steve hopped out of subway, it was his stop anyway. He walked the last stretch to the diner without any further incidents.

 

'Hi Nat,' he greeted when he entered the place.

 

'Steve, good to see you. Boss isn't in the best of moods, because the new waiter isn't here yet,' warned Natasha. 'Why are you holding the pie like that? Afraid it will run away?'

 

'Oh, right, some ass bumped into me on the subway, almost dropped the pie. He even dared getting angry at me, because I stopped his suitcase from hitting an old lady. Long story, but I didn't want to drop it. I really need the money.'

 

'If you need money then why aren't you at work yet?' asked Fury who just came out of his office, probably just to tell Steve to hurry up, because he disappeared immediately again.

 

'On my way!' smiled Steve, Fury's temper not bothering him in the least, as he hurried to the kitchen. He greeted Clint, took off his coat and cut the pie. He put the pieces up for display before he went to help his first customers. It was going to be a busy day if his new colleague wasn't going to show up. If he was lucky he could get paid double again.

 

Ten minutes later the front door slammed open and a man with two suitcases stumbled in. Steve frowned. It was the man from the subway. The man was so loud that Clint peeked through the pick up window behind the bar to see what was going on.

 

'Is that the guy who bumped into you in the subway?' he asked Steve.

 

'How do you know about that?' asked the blond waiter surprised.

 

'Your expression screams 'murder' and Nat texted me about it. She sends me gossip, I send her dick pics. Fair deal.'

 

Steve rolled his eyes., but didn't say anything, they both wanted to hear how Natasha would greet the rude man.

 

'Hello sir, I don't think our food will please someone with a suit that costs more than I earn in a month. I suggest you leave,' she said in such a sweet way that Steve and Clint almost believed she was trying to be kind.

 

'What the fuck are you talking about?' asked the man. 'I'm here for the job. I'm the new waiter.'

 

The three employees almost burst out laughing, but Fury stepped out of his office and cursed.

 

'You're late on your first day!' he shouted. 'And what the hell is with the suitcases? Hurry the fuck up and get changed! Steve, make sure he doesn't screw up.' He threw a shirt that the man barely caught.

 

The guy finally noticed Steve and for a split second his eyes widened. 'I'm not apologizing, you still kicked my suitcase. And I missed my stop because of you.'

 

'Why are you even carrying around suitcases if you're on your way to work?' asked Clint. 'Did you bring your own lunch?'

 

'After work I'm going to a friend where I can stay for a while. Until I find my own place.'

 

'What's your name?' asked Steve, uninterested in the story.

 

'Tony. Tony Stark.'

 

'Oh my God, you're the son of Howard Stark?' asked Clint. 'The fraud who stole money from hundreds of people, lost it all when he got caught and is in jail now? You're that Stark? Oh that's great. You're gonna love it here, little prince.'

 

With that said he disappeared laughing into the kitchen. Steve sighed.

 

'Steve Rogers. Clint is our cook and the one handling the checks is Natasha. Don't piss either of them off, rumours go that they were assassins in their previous lives.'

 

He led Tony to the kitchen. 'You can leave your suitcases here. Hope you have jeans in there somewhere, because you don't wanna walk around here in those fancy pants, you never know what kind of stains will end up on them and you might end up sticking to a table, cleaning guys aren't very thorough. This door leads to the fridge. I suggest you change in there, because Clint will make pictures of you in your underwear and he will put them on the internet.'

 

'Is this some stupid joke to take revenge on me for what happened in the subway?' asked Tony.

 

'I'll see you in front when you're done,' said Steve, not answering the question.

 

'I'd listen to him,' suggested Clint. 'Customers call him 'the nice one' for a reason. And I think a pic of you in your underwear would get me a lot of likes.'

 

Tony dug through his suitcase and fished out a pair of jeans. He walked into the fridge and changed in the jeans and the hideous yellow/orange shirt. He wondered out loud how anyone could pick such ugly colours, but when he heard Clint laughing he quickly came out of the fridge and joined Steve in the front.

 

The blond smiled friendly at the customers as he took their menus and returned to the pick up window. He handed Clint the orders and beckoned Tony to follow him back into the kitchen.

 

'Cold drinks can be found here, make sure there are five ice cubes in each glass. Bring it to the customers as quickly as possible. The more time between drinks and food the more time to get bored, the more they will drink, the more they will order.'

 

Steve returned to the front with the drinks and brought them to the table with a perfectly handsome smile. It was gone again the moment he returned to Tony.

 

'Menus are here behind the counter. None of the food is edible, so if they ask what is good just name something expensive. Give your note with orders to Clint. Clint will call for pick ups. Bring the food to the table and go back after a few minutes to ask if everything is okay and refills on drinks. Bring the check to Natasha, she will handle the rest. Keep your tips in your pocket at the end of the night we share them. You can do the booths tonight, I'll do the rest of the tables and the bar. Ask someone if you have questions.'

 

With that said Steve went to the bar and helped the people who were waiting for him. His perfect smile back in place.

 

Tony did better than expected. He broke two glasses and made a mistake with one of the orders, but overall he wasn't bad at all. He had a good memory and he easily remembered the different meals on the menu. His grumpy face didn't please the customers though.

 

Steve was secretly glad that Tony did pretty well. Less work for him and also no complaining Fury. Their shift passed pretty fast and soon Steve was cleaning the last tables. It had been an average Monday evening, but Tony looked exhausted. Mondays were often the easiest days, so Steve wondered if the other man would last the week.

 

'Got any tips?' asked Steve, beckoning Tony to sit down in the booth. The shorter man sat down and put a few dollars on the table.

 

'That's it? That's all you got? You better start smiling to the customers and make them think you like to help them, because if you keep this up I'm not going to split the tips anymore,' warned the blond. He put 35 dollar on the table. After the split it they both had about twenty.

 

'Whatever,' said Tony as he stood up. 'Not planning to stay here for a long time. So you can stop lecturing me, I don't care!' He entered the kitchen to change back into his own clothes just as Clint was walking out.

 

'Steve, Nat, shall we go and grab a beer? It's still early!'

 

'I can't,' sighed Steve. 'Customers didn't feel like tipping our little prince, so I had to give him almost half of mine. If I go for a beer now I can't afford the subway to Manhattan tomorrow.'

 

'Sucks dude, see you tomorrow then!'

 

Steve went home, crawled in bed and slept as long as possible. The next morning he made himself a quick breakfast before he hurried out of the door, reminding himself to go shopping when he was done babysitting. He needed a few ingredients for the apple pie.

 

He yawned as he got on the subway. It was pretty crowded, no place to sit. There was some ruckus a few meters away from him. At first he didn't pay attention to it, best to mind your own business on the subway, but when the voices got louder he couldn't resist to take a peek.

 

His eyes widened when he saw Tony lying on the bench, clutching his suitcase. People were complaining about him taking too much space and how homeless people shouldn't be allowed in public transport. Steve sighed, but stepped forward anyway. He gently lay his hand on Tony's shoulder. The man immediately woke up, clutched the suitcase tighter to his chest and shouted that no one would ever take it from him.

 

'Oh, it's you. What the fuck are you doing here?'

 

Now that Tony sat up there was more space. Steve sat down next to him.

 

'Why are you here?' he asked. 'There was no friend where you could stay, was there? Did you spend all night in here? Where is the other suitcase?'

 

'None of your damn business!'

 

'It is my damn business!' Steve all but shouted. 'If you are tired and look like crap tonight you won't get any tips again and I need all the money I can get!'

 

'Alright, I admit it! Do you really think I have friends in fucking Brooklyn? I don't! I didn't have a place to sleep last night, I didn't have enough money to afford a motel and someone stole my suitcase! Happy now?'

 

'Yes, I am,' said Steve and he dragged Tony out at the next stop. They took the very first train back. Steve brought Tony to his apartment, told him to shower and get some sleep. Then he ran out again and made his way to his babysitting job. Panting heavily he arrived.

 

'You're late!' complained Justin Hammer. 'I have a meeting to go to! Hurry up, get in and read Brad and Angelina something. They are in a clever mood, give them some brain food. Maybe you can read them the math book again. I'll be back in a few hours.'

 

'Yes, sir,' said Steve. 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'

 

'I hope so!' sighed Hammer. 'I don't want to fire you, Steve. Where would I find another white babysitter for so little money?'

 

Steve sighed as the rich businessman walked out of the door. This guy only wanted kids to have some brilliant successors he could show off. He wasn't interested in them at all and Steve had never seen a mother around either. He tried to give the poor kids as much love as possible.

 

For a few hours he read them stories, fed them and hugged them. He loved kids and he wished he could have some of his own in the future. He didn't have the money to give them a good life though, so for now he settled to give these kids the attention they needed and deserved. It was only a few hours, but he enjoyed it.

 

In the afternoon the disinterested father came home again. Steve lied that he read them the math book and also a part of the dictionary before he went home. He hurried to the supermarket, got the ingredients for his apple pies and some food for the upcoming week.

 

Tony was still in bed when he got home, so Steve got to work quietly. He made the apple pie and cleaned the bathroom while it was in the oven. He didn't clean often, but he was a bit embarrassed about it now that he had a guest. He was just done when the beeping of the oven called him back. While the pie cooled down he got Tony out of bed.

 

'Is it time already?' groaned the former billionaire.

 

'Yes, we're leaving in an hour,' warned Steve.

 

Tony got himself dressed, shaved and cleaned up.

 

'Thank you for letting me stay,' he said when he was done. He took his suitcase and was ready to leave, but Steve stopped him.

 

'Where are you going?'

 

'Work,' said Tony 'I don't wanna be late again.'

 

'After work I mean,' answered the blond. 'You can crash on the couch until you got somewhere else to go. If you want.'

 

'Why would you help me?' asked Tony suspicious. 'You don't like me.'

 

'No, I don't,' said Steve honestly. 'You're rude, loud and egoistical, but it was your father who stole money from people and now you don't have anywhere to go. No one deserves to sleep on a train. The couch isn't much better, but at least no one tries to rob you here.'

 

'You don't want money?'

 

'No.'

 

'Thanks...I guess,' said Tony unsure. 'No one ever did anything for me without expecting something in return.'

 

'No problem,' smiled Steve.

 

'Okay, good, great.' Tony dragged his suitcase back inside. 'You do have to buy some proper shaving stuff though, because whatever brand it is you use, it sucks.'

 

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. The Old New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony only has two sets of clothes. Steve confronts him about it and about the suitcase that hasn't been open at all since he moved in. Tony refuses to go thrift shopping and plans to break into his own house to get some clothes. The suitcase contains a nice surprise.

**2\. The Old New Clothes**

 

'You look terrible,' Steve commented as he entered the apartment. He had just finished his babysitting job and normally Tony was still asleep or out. Now he was sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing his eyes.

 

'Your couch is terrible,' complained the former billionaire. 'Let me sleep in your bed tonight?'

 

'No.'

 

'Don't be an asshole! Why not?' asked Tony.

 

'I'm not an asshole, I bought you breakfast,' answered Steve and he threw a bag with croissants to the couch. 'It's my bed, I'm not sleeping on the couch.'

 

Tony caught the bag and started eating. 'It's a double bed, we both fit in there. You don't have a girlfriend anyway. Didn't you share with your last roommate as well? I just want to get some proper sleep for once. And can you get me some coffee?'

 

'No, I'm not letting you sleep next to me,' Steve stated as he turned on his very old coffee machine. 'My former roommate was my best friend, we grew up together. We couldn't afford a bigger place than this. It was either sleeping in the same bed or staying at the orphanage. Choice was easily made. But I earn more now, I can afford this place on my own, it's my bed. You can sleep in there when I'm at work.'

 

He started to peel some apples as Tony went to grab his coffee.

 

'Your coffee tastes like shit.'

 

'Then drink coffee at the diner.'

 

'That tastes worse! You know it, you make it!' complained the dark-haired man. 'So, were you and your childhood friend gay for each other?'

 

'We dated when we were sixteen. It lasted two months, we were better off as friends,' explained Steve as he threw some ingredients together. 'But if this is a time for inappropriate questions, then care to tell me why you are wearing the same clothes for a week already?'

 

'I don't have anything else. I only have my suit, dress shirt, jeans and a t-shirt. But don't worry, I washed them,’ said Tony as he dropped down on the couch again.

 

'If you don't have any clothes, then what is in the suitcase? It better be filled with money, because I know you're already using my underwear and I'm not planning to share more with you!'

 

'You think I'd stay here if I had a suitcase filled with money? I'd get myself a bed already!'

 

'Then what is in there?' asked Steve, kneading the ingredients together with more violence than necessary.

 

'Robot,' mumbled Tony.

 

Steve froze, he defiantly hadn't been expecting that.

 

'What did you say?'

 

'A robot!' shouted Tony. 'A robot, alright? I made it when I was seventeen and it's the closest thing to a pet I ever had. I didn’t want them to take it and I'm not selling it!'

 

Steve gaped at the smaller man. For a few moments he didn't move and didn't say anything. Tony jumped up from the couch.

 

'I'm not taking it out of the suitcase! Don't get angry, I have no other place to go, remember? If you kick me out I’ll have to sleep on the subway again! Please don't be mad?'

 

'Mad?' asked Steve. 'That is awesome! Get it out of the suitcase, I wanna see it! Can I see it?'

 

Tony stopped his babbling for a moment, surprised by Steve's reaction, before grinning and dragged the suitcase to the middle of the living room **.** He opened the lock and carefully opened the suitcase. Steve abandoned his apple pie to take a peek. There was a whole lot of metal inside, but when Tony unfolded it all it became a robot with one arm. Together they lifted it out of the suitcase before Tony turned it on.

 

'Steve, meet Dum-E, Dum-E, this is Steve. He is a friend. Don't hurt him and help him if he asks you something.'

 

The robot made a whirring sound.

 

'No, he doesn't have a fire extinguisher. We're not at home, we are not in a workshop, so we don't need fire extinguishers. Don't set anything on fire!' Tony turned to Steve. 'He is a an idiot, hence the name.'

 

'No, this is amazing! What can he do?'

 

Tony grabbed an old floor cloth, dripped some of his coffee on the table and ordered Dum-E to clean it. He had to ask twice, but then the robot took the cloth and wiped the coffee stains away. Tony made him pick up books and put them on the shelf and made him pick some empty beer cans from under the couch. It took all a bit longer than when a human would do it, but he didn't break anything nor did he bump into the furniture.

 

'Wow, he can help with cleaning!' laughed Steve. 'I could use some help, since certain other people don't do anything. Can he be alone or will he destroy things when we're gone?'

 

'He can stay alone, no problem,' answered Tony. 'If I had some stuff to work with I could make you an actual cleaning robot.'

 

'Make a robot that can babysit kids or wait tables,' grinned Steve. Suddenly he remembered his pie.

'Shit, now I can't finish it in time!' He quickly started working again.

 

'What the hell are you baking?' asked Tony. 'It's not your birthday, is it?'

 

'Really? You lived here for a week, you worked with me for a week, but you never noticed I bring an apple pie to the diner every day?'

 

'The pie that is sold at the diner is yours?' asked Tony surprised. 'The one Natasha and Clint fight over when there is a piece left?'

 

'Yes!'

 

'I thought they were just poor and hungry.'

 

'You are terrible,' sighed the blond as he put the pie in the oven. 'You go and tell Fury I'm on my way.'

 

Tony was wise enough not to go against Steve when he was in a mood like that, so he went to the diner and told the others Steve was on his way.  In the end the blond was only fifteen minutes late. He tried to sneak in unseen, but even though Nick only had one eye, he noticed.

 

'Rogers!' he shouted. 'You're late because of the pie! You know I don't give a shit about your pies, so don't let it happen again! Forget about the damned desert next time. No extra money for you if you're not earning money for me.'

 

'Not happening again!' apologized Steve. 'I'll stay a little longer to clean up!'

 

He cut the pie and then quickly joined Tony in the front. It was pretty crowded, so they had a lot to do. It took a few hours before Steve could talk to Tony again.

 

'You managed to distract me, but tomorrow we have a day off, so we're going to the thrift store to get you some clothes.'

 

'Thrift shopping?' asked Clint who peeked through the pick up window. 'Count me in! I gotta keep surprising the ladies, so I need some new stuff too.'

 

'No way in hell I'm going to a thrift shop!' stated Tony. 'I think I can get into our old townhouse, I  kept some clothes there as well. Maybe some tools too Could fix some things and make some more money.'

 

'Didn't they lock the house down?' asked Clint.

 

'Yes, but I used to sneak in all the time, so I know a few ways.'

 

'You mean breaking in and stealing?' asked Steve unsure.

 

'They're my clothes!' said Tony angry. 'I'm not going to a thrift store, I'll go and get some of my stuff back tonight. You want me to stop wearing your underwear, so don't even try to fucking stop me!'

 

'Want me to help?' asked Steve. 'Two can carry more than one. Two pairs of eyes might also be helpful.'

 

'Me too!' said the cook. 'I've done that before, I can help. Nat would be the best for this kind of thing, but she's not coming if there is nothing in it for her. Me neither, but since we're going to steal  clothes it's almost like thrift shopping, but cheaper!’

 

Tony raised his eyebrows at what he heard. They were both willing to join him. 'Are all poor people criminals?' he asked.

 

'Not only poor people, your father stole too,' grinned Steve. 'And I just want to see in what kind of place you lived, so I can use it against you, if necessary. Maybe we find a suitcase of money and I can finally kick you out. Plenty of reasons to do this.'

 

'You look like a blond angel, but you are a fucking devil. But I like that, so you can both come. Tonight, after work. Now I'll go charm some tips out of the drunk bachelor party ladies, why don't you flirt a little with the motor gang guys in the corner? They’ve been eyeing you ever since they came in.'

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but made his way to the guys anyway.

 

Their shift was over at 2am. Steve promised he would stay longer, but when the others were ready to go he disappeared with them. It was a pretty long trip to the townhouse, the Stark tower in Manhattan was a lot closer by, but better guarded. They walked through the garden until they reached a small, but nice balcony on the first floor.

 

'That window,' pointed Tony. 'We can get in through there. No cameras either if we stick to the right side of the balcony. Keep your eyes open while I climb up.'

 

The former billionaire easily climbed up the wall and jumped on the balcony. Clint followed him, grabbing the plants that grew against the wall. His circus past showed itself. Steve didn't have much trouble either, he was strong. By the time he got up there Tony had already managed to open the window. They quickly climbed inside, closed the dark curtains and turned on the light.

 

'We should be okay if we stay in here.'

 

'Is this your bedroom?' asked Clint.

 

'Do you see a bed? No! This is my closet, dumb ass.'

 

Steve looked around. This closet was bigger than his bedroom! There were plenty of shelves with pants, sweaters and shirts, drawers filled with socks and underwear and there were at least twenty different suits with twice as much shirts and ties. Watches, rings, hats, sunglasses and shoes, this closet was more like a store.

 

Clint put on a hat, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and chose a watch. 'If you want me to carry anything out of here for you, you'll give me these!'

 

'Fuck off Barton, you can have the hat and the glasses, but pick a watch from the top shelf. You too, Rogers.'

 

Steve grabbed a watch and Clint chose a hat for his friend. 'I also want the bag,' pointed Steve. 'But I guess we have to use all the bags for clothes now. We want to bring as much as possible.'

 

'Yes, fill up all the bags you can find,' ordered Tony. 'And wear as much as possible. Grab things that look the most expensive. Oh, there is still some money in that jewelry box, I better bring that too. I don’t know why there is a toolbox in my closet, but it will come with us too.'

 

Steve grabbed dress shirts and folded some suits and put it all in a big backpack. Clint was going for jeans and accessories while Tony filled a bag with shoes. When the first ones were filled they moved on and Steve emptied an entire drawer of socks in a bag, followed by underwear. Tony grabbed a pile of shirts and put them in a bag that contained a bunch of sweaters already.

 

'Those leather jackets look expensive,' noted Clint.

 

'No don't...!' started Tony, but he was too late. An alarm went off. 'Fuck Barton, don't you know that leather and fur are protected with alarms? Fuck! We only have ten minutes before the cops arrive. Just grab the bags and go!'

 

They quickly took the bags they already filled, grabbed some of the leather jackets and ran to the balcony. They dropped the bags, except the one with accessories, Steve hoisted that on his back, and climbed down. When they ran out of the garden a police car could already be heard. They hurried to the subway and jumped in the first train back to Brooklyn.

 

'That was crazy,' laughed Clint. 'But awesome. You guys think you can carry these bags as well? Because I'm gonna keep whatever you can't carry!'

 

'Steve is strong, he can have more,' stated Tony. He took one bag himself and handed Steve the other two.

 

Clint's stop came first, so they said their goodbyes. Clint took his hat off for them with a grin before he got out of the train. Steve and Tony got off a few stops later.

 

'We don't really have space for your clothes,' said Steve. 'Maybe we can make the closet a bit bigger. Or build a clothing rack, I could do that.'

 

'Yeah, we’ll use the space you still have and make something for whatever doesn't fit in there anymore,' answered Tony.

 

They entered their building and Steve grabbed his keys. He opened the door, but didn't go inside. He just stared.

 

'What is it? Get inside, I wanna get some sleep!' complained Tony.

 

'I thought you said we could leave the robot alone.'

 

'We can!' defended the former billionaire. 'I left him in my workshop all the time, he can behave!'

 

'Then why is there smoke coming out of our oven?' asked Steve. Dum-E finally noticed his owners and whirred happily as he made his way to the door. He grabbed Steve's shirt and dragged him to the kitchen. The smell in the apartment was terrible.

 

'He saw you make apple pie and tried to help,' noticed Tony as the robot opened the oven for them. More smoke came out. 'He always tries to help. Thank you, Dum-E, you did well, but no more pie making, that is Steve's job, okay?'

 

Steve took the mixture of apple, cinnamon and butter out of the over. The plastic bowl was half melted. He dropped it all in the sink.

 

'We'll deal with it tomorrow.'

 

'Yeah, but how do we get rid of the smell?' asked Tony.

 

'Don't know and to be honest I don't care, just open a window or something. I'm going to bed.'

 

'Let me sleep with you, just for tonight! I can't sleep with this smell. What if it’s toxic?'

 

'Your robot, your problem,' smiled Steve and he closed the bedroom door behind him.


	3. The New Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been staying with Steve for weeks and he is tired of sleeping on the couch. So he decides to get himself a bed! But all he can afford is Ikea and building the damn thing is not as easy as it looks in the pictures!

**3\. The New Bed**

 

'Fucking hell!' shouted Tony as he came running out of Steve's bedroom. The blond was in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

 

'Why do you have a dildo the size of my arm in your bedroom?'

 

'It's hardly the size of your arm,' defended Steve.

 

'It's monstrous and pink! Why do you even have it? If that's what you're looking for in a man, you're going to be disappointed. Save money and buy a horse instead, might be more your size.'

 

Steve started laughing. 'It was a gift from Bucky. He gave it to me in case I started to miss him. It was a joke. He gave Nat and Clint one as well.'

 

'Have you ever used it?' asked Tony, quirking an eyebrow at Steve.

 

'Wouldn’t you like to know?' grinned the blond as he put the pie in the oven.

 

'I'm not sleeping in your bed anymore!' cried Tony.

 

'Good! If I had known that was all it would take I would have showed you that thing weeks ago!'

 

'When I get my first paycheck I'm going to buy myself a bed! One of those foldaway beds, so it won't be in the way. We have some space here, next to your bedroom. Yeah, that could work.'

 

'Okay, one, your paycheck won't be enough for a bed. Two, you just decided on your own that you're going to stay?' asked Steve. 'Because then you're going to have to start pulling your own weight. You'll have to chip in for rent and food. You'll also have to help out with some of the cooking and cleaning!'

 

'But I can stay?' asked Tony with a grin. 'I can do groceries and stuff! I can totally help. And I have some money that I took from the townhouse. I can pay for the bed with that.'

 

'Alright, you can stay, I can use all the extra money I can get,' agreed Steve. He kinda liked the company.

 

 

~

 

 

'Fucking hell, Steve!' shouted Tony. Their shift had already ended and the diner was closed.

 

'This better not be about that dildo again,' muttered Steve as he started putting away the boxes he was carrying.

 

'The arm-sized one we got from Bucky?' laughed Clint.

 

'Yeah, Tony found it this morning,' sighed Steve. He went to the front to ask his roommate what was wrong.

 

'He discovered your pie,' smirked Natasha. 'He was prepared to fight me for it. You never gave him a piece before?'

 

'You're lucky,' Clint commented, as he stuck his head though the pick up window. 'If she'd decided to fight you for it, she would have won. Also shame on both of you for deciding who could eat it without telling me there was pie left!'

 

'And here I thought it was my pie,' said Steve, but he was completely ignored as Natasha and Clint started a fight about a piece of pie that Tony was eating. Tony didn't even seem to notice their existence, until he had finished off his piece of pie.

 

'Steve, why do you sell such a magnificent pie in such a lousy diner like this?' asked Tony when he was done. 'It's sweet and spicy at the same time! It's perfection in a pie! You should start your own shop, you could earn so much money! Can you bake anything other than apple pie? Seriously though why are you still working here?'

 

Steve blushed a little from all the compliments. 'I thought about it, but a shop is such a big responsibility and you have to invest so much. I don't have the money and it's not my dream. But I don't really know any other way to earn money with pies.'

 

'No need for an actual shop,' said Tony. 'You can do things like that online. Caterer! You can sell for birthdays or other parties. Can you make cakes too? Or cupcakes? You can offer different products online and people can order. You bake it and deliver it to their homes. You can include travel expenses in the price. If you want to earn more money, that's the way to do it.'

 

'I do have a nice recipe for cupcakes,' said Steve. 'But I can't build a website. And where am I going to  find the time to do all that next to my job here and the babysitting?'

 

'Let's do this together then!' said Tony enthusiastically. 'I'll do the website and the business part and you do the baking! We could use the money we earn to pay our rent! This could totally work!'

 

'I guess we could give it a try,' Steve admitted, after a moment, with a small smile.

 

'What are you motherfuckers still doing here?' asked Fury. 'If you're not cleaning get lost. Here are your paychecks. I don't wanna see your faces longer than necessary.'

 

 

~

 

 

It was weekend, so no babysitting for Steve. Instead he was drawing. It had been ages since he had been able to pick up a brush or a pencil. Tony was out and with some nice music playing Steve felt better than he had in weeks.

 

But that was over when he heard the key in the lock. Tony entered and not just Tony, two other guys with big boxes followed him. He ordered them to put the boxes in the middle of the room. Once the mystery boxes were set down the guys quickly left, only to come back a few minutes later, with a mattress. When they were done Tony thanked them and closed the door. Dum-E curiously touched the boxes.

 

'So you bought a bed?' asked Steve from his place at the kitchen table.

 

'Yes, I could only afford Ikea, so I gotta put it together myself,' sighed Tony.

 

'Need help?' asked Steve.

 

'I build robots, I'm sure I can put a bed together, Rogers. Don't insult me. Dum-E, get me scissors and my screw driver.'

 

Within five minutes the floor was covered in little parts of the, soon to be assembled, bed. Tony was sitting in the middle of the chaos, calling out all the parts he needed. Dum-E handed him whatever he could reach, but not being of much use. Steve sketched the situation. It was interesting to see the man, who's face had appeared on so many covers and in so many papers, was frowning deeply while trying to build a bed.

 

After two hours nothing had changed. It didn't even look like a bed yet. Steve, once again, offered his help, but Tony growled that he wanted to be left alone.

 

Steve left to do some grocery shopping. He walked, since the weather was nice and he didn't want to be back home too soon. He took his time picking food for the upcoming days, and grabbed some lunch before then went home.

 

Still nothing had changed when he arrived home. Steve gave Tony his lunch, only for Tony to take one bite of it, before setting it down, and completely forgetting about it.

 

Steve made a pie, cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom and his bedroom before he started on dinner. They would eat earlier than usual, so they wouldn't have to eat at the diner. They could if they wanted to, and sometimes they did, but the food wasn't particularly good and definitely not healthy. Steve preferred healthy and Tony could use some healthy.

 

'Food is ready, come and eat, before we have to leave.'

 

'But I'm almost done!' Tony whined.

 

'You're not nearly done!' laughed Steve. 'Come and sit. You didn't finish your lunch and you need food to get through the night.'

 

With a sigh Tony got up. He shove his food into his mouth, chewed quickly and went back to work as soon as he could. Steve rolled his eyes and cleared the table when he was done as well. He washed the dishes and told Tony to get ready.

 

The blond changed into his work clothes and packed his pie before he dragged Tony up from the floor.

 

'Dum-E, don't touch anything!' shouted the failing bed builder before Steve shut the door. They made their way to the diner and, for once, were not scolded by Fury.

 

Tony eagerly told anyone that would listen that he had got himself a foldable bed. It amused Steve and Clint to no end, especially after Steve told the cook about Tony's failing attempt to build the thing.

'So, you're sleeping in your new bed tonight?' asked Clint when Tony entered the kitchen.

 

'It's not really done yet,' admitted Tony.

 

'So, you will sleep in your boyfriend's bed again tonight?'

 

'Steve is not my boyfriend!' said Tony flabbergasted.

 

'I'm way out of his league,' Steve commented as he grabbed some plates and disappeared again.

 

'Just like your bed, apparently,' said Natasha who’d walked in as well. 'Ikea a bit too difficult for someone with a degree in engineering?'

 

'I have no problems with putting the bed together, thank you,' said Tony and he tried to escape, but whenever he came close to Clint or Natasha they would make a joke or random remark about beds. Bed wetting, bed times, sex jokes, nothing was left unmentioned.

 

After an hour Tony kicked Steve for telling the two others about it.

 

'You should have known bedder,' laughed Clint.

 

Steve snorted. 'That was a terrible pun! But you have to admit this whole situation is funny, Tony. You made Dum-E, but you can't put a bed together. You could have accepted my help!'

 

'I'd rather call some hot guys to put it together for me and pay them with my body,' stated Tony and he quickly went back to work.

 

It was a long night for Tony. He worked harder than ever, just to get away from the others. He even got something that sounded like a compliment from Fury. But he had enough. He just wanted to go home, finish the bed and sleep!

 

'Steve, stay a little longer?' asked Clint.

 

'Yeah, sure, why don't you go home already and finish building your bed?' suggested the blond to Tony.

 

'Whatever,' said Tony and he went home on his own. He was pissed, because he had hoped Steve would help him. It would end in more teasing, but at least he would get some decent sleep. He was not sleeping on that damned couch again!

 

When he got home Dum-E was waiting for him. Tony gently patted his head before he looked at the mess that was supposed to be his bed. He started with taking everything apart again. It took longer than he hoped. He might have used the wrong screws in the wrong places. When everything was broken apart again he started sorting things.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Steve probably forgot his key.

 

'Dum-E, open the door.'

 

The robot made it's way to the door and opened it. Steve and Clint stood there, wearing nothing but  overalls, showing their muscled arms and chests. Clint was wearing the hat he took from Tony's townhouse and Steve was wearing his sunglasses. They looked like cheap porn stars.

 

'You ordered some hot guys to put a bed together?' asked Clint, leaning casually against the doorframe.

 

Tony started laughing. He clutched his stomach and almost rolled over the floor. Between his giggles he ordered Dum-E to take a picture, because this was something that had to be remembered. Steve and Clint posed for the photo before they started working on the bed. They worked really well together, it showed they had experience in the kitchen. They started on separate parts before they put it together. Within half an hour the bed was done.

 

'Done! But no need to pay me with your body, just buy me a proper coffee sometime!' said Clint before he left.

 

Tony lay down and moaned loudly. 'This is a very nice bed! I could sleep forever!'

 

Steve lay down next to him. 'Oh it’s good indeed. Almost as good as my bed.'

 

'Bedder,' laughed Tony. 'Thanks for your help. I shouldn't have been so stubborn to do it myself. I'll buy you some coffee too.'

 

There was no sound from the other side of the bed.

 

'You're asleep?' Tony asked. 'Really? You're sleeping? Asshole! I could never sleep in your bed, but I have my own and you fall asleep in it as soon as we put it up! Well fuck you, I'm not sleeping on the couch or in your bed, I’m going to sleep in my bed!'

 

Tony hoped his rant would wake the blond man, but Steve didn't even stir, only snored softly. Tony sighed, then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them.


	4. The Upstairs Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's upstairs neighbour dies and a new one moves in. Tony doesn't want to get involved with this strange foreigner, but Steve doesn't agree with that.

**4\. The Upstairs Neighbour**

 

'Steve, the police are at our door! Don't let them in!' whispered Tony as he hid behind the couch. 'I can't go to prison! I'm too beautiful to go to prison! And my old man is there, so don't open the door!'

Steve raised an eyebrow at him before he stood up and went to open the door. 'I don't know what you did to make you think the police is after you, but it's more suspicious if we don't talk to them.'

He opened the door, showing the fake gentle smile he always used at the diner. 'I'm sorry to make you wait, gentlemen, I wasn't dressed. Is something the matter?'

'Yes, when was the last time you have seen your upstairs neighbour?' asked one of the policeman.

'I don't know,' answered Steve surprised. 'It's been a while. I think it was two weeks ago. The elevator was broken and I carried his groceries upstairs for him. Is he alright?'

'I'm afraid not,’ said the second policeman. ‘He was found dead in his apartment and we believe he might have died more than a week ago. Heart attack.'

'Oh, poor man,' sighed Steve. 'We never heard him, he was a quiet man. Not even footsteps or his television.'

'Alright, that is all for the moment. If we need more information we will let you know. Thank you for your time!'

Steve greeted them, closed the door, turned to face Tony and crossed his arms.

'What did you do?'

'I might have hacked a few computers,' admitted the former billionaire. I needed some information about my father.'

'You don't give a shit about your father,' answered Steve, unconvinced. 'You don't even want to visit him in prison. What kind of information did you need?'

'My father worked with a guy named Stane. I think he set us up. Right before the fraud was exposed and the old man got taken away Stane disappeared. I tried to find out if it has anything to do with him. But you don’t care about that, has nothing to do with you. Anyway, I made us a website for your baking! Look!'

Steve moved closer to get a better look at the new web page.

'Super Sweet Steve?' asked the blond when he saw the page Tony showed him. 'That sound like you're announcing a pole dancing, stripper act. You didn't put this online yet, did you?'

'No, I still need photos of you and your apple pie. We can change the name. What do you think of All American Apple Pie? With your birthday being the 4th of July and everything!'

'Hell no!' laughed Steve. 'Maybe 'Steve's Homemade Pastries'? If we do that I will even let you keep that white and blue checkered plaid-like background!'

'Deal,' grinned Tony.

  
~

  
There was a very loud knock on the door while Steve was baking cupcakes. He hadn't been expect anyone, but went to open the door anyway.

'Greetings neighbor! My name is Thor Odinson, I am the new tenant of the room above you. I just moved here from New Mexico, but my roots are in Norway. It is very nice to meet you!'

The man was huge. He was even taller and broader than Steve. His long blond hair was tied back in a simple pony tail and there was a big smile on his face. He reminded Steve of an oversized puppy. Tony came out of the bathroom, curious as to who the loud, booming voice belonged to.

'Thor? I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you too. This is Tony Stark.'

Tony glared at Steve for using his last name, but Thor didn't seem to recognize the name, or he simply ignored it.

'My apologies, I assumed you were living here without company. There is only one name on the door. I only brought one present. Let me get one more and congratulations on finding a partner, Steven!'

'Oh, no, he is not my partner!’ said Tony quickly. ‘We live together because we don't have enough money to live alone. But we can share your present, no need to get another one, thank you! It was very nice to meet you, we'll see you around!'

With that said Tony shut the door in Thor’s face.

'What was that about?' asked Steve while he opened the present. It was Norwegian candy. He popped one in his mouth as he waited for an answer.

'Don't get involved with your neighbours!' warned Tony. 'Nothing good ever comes from that. Before you know it they come asking for things!'

'Said the man who marched in here to use my food, clothes and bed until he finally decided not to leave anymore. I'm going to bring him some of the cupcakes to apologize for your rudeness.' Steve stated, angry at Tony's behavior.

'You're gonna regret this,' mumbled Tony.

  
~

  
A few nights later Tony proved himself right. Neighbours were nothing but a bother. He and Steve got home from work and got to bed. It was almost 4am now and there was still loud music coming from upstairs. Tony loved a good party, but his damned work made him tired and right now he wanted to sleep. With a sigh he got out of bed and knocked on Steve's door.

'Wake up, Steve. You became friends with that clown, so you go tell him to turn down the damn music or I will go and throw his radio out of the window!'

The door opened and a fully awake, but half naked Steve stood in front of him. ‘I will go and say something about this, but you're coming with me.' He put on a shirt and dragged Tony upstairs.

Thor opened the door when they knocked. He looked a bit confused when he saw that Steve was holding Tony's arm tightly, but then gave them a bright smile. 'What can I do for you, my friends?'

'Could you turn down the music?' asked Steve. 'We were trying to sleep.'

'My apologies Steven!' answered Thor and he opened the door wide for them, so they could see what was going on. 'These men all work for my company. I started it up in Norway, but now we could finally see each other and speak. They are great workers and deserved a feast! Join us if you want, the more the merrier. Anthony too! There is enough ale for all of us!'

Tony's eyes widened and he pulled Steve's arm to subtly let him know he was NOT going in there. Thor's living room looked like a big girly slumber party, but there were only guys around. They were in pyjamas or underwear, wrapped in blankets, sitting on mattresses or pillows. There was even one of those benches that could swing. Tony didn't want to know what kind of orgy was going on, but he didn't want to be part of it.

'Thanks for the offer...' started Steve.

'But he has to work early in the morning again, so we can't. Please turn down the music. Sorry! Bye!' interrupted Tony, dragging Steve away from the door.

Steve was shocked. 'Again, that was rude. I was going to turn down the offer, you know. '

'I don't care!' said the brunette as they walked back to their own apartment. 'Did you see what was going on there? Half naked guys sitting together, hugging pillows and touching all the time! I've seen too many orgies not to recognize one.'

'You're not into that?' grinned Steve. 'I'm sure you could fit more people in your bedroom at the townhouse!'

'I didn't think you were the type for it,' answered Tony.

'Oh, how noble of you not to join them for my sake!' laughed Steve. 'But you were right, not my thing. Makes me wonder what kind of business he runs.'

'Are you shitting me? He’s a hooker and all those guys work for him. Crazy pimp. We're not getting involved with him! He had a fucking sex swing in his living room!'

'Sure,' said Steve. 'But I'm going to bed now, I have babysitting tomorrow.'

  
~

  
'My friend Anthony, how good to see you!' said Thor as he walked into the diner. He greeted Natasha and settled down in one of the booths.

'What are you doing here?' asked Tony, slightly pissed.

'Steven invited me over for coffee and a piece of his magnificent apple pie. Free, to cover for your rudeness. Your partner is a good man!'

Tony sighed. He could hear Natasha laugh and she was already typing on her phone, so in about ten seconds Clint would know about it as well. He wanted to slap this stupid Norwegian guy with his notepad, but suddenly Steve stood next to him.

'Not partners, Thor,' he said. 'But here is coffee and pie, as promised, to apologize for Tony. Once again, I'm truly sorry.'

'Apologies accepted, my friend, and thank you!'

'I wish we could join you, but I'm afraid we will have to continue working. No breaks until an hour from now. So enjoy and just call if you need anything.'

They went back to work and the moment Tony entered the kitchen Clint waltzed towards him. 'So, how are you and your partner doing? Already abandoned your new bed to join Steve? Didn't think you would come any close to that arm-sized dildo, but Steve looks happy, so you're doing something right!'

Tony hit him on the head with a menu. 'Shut up, next time I'll use a frying pan.’

'What for?' asked Steve who just walked in to grab a new carton of milk for the coffee.

'I was genuinely concerned that Anthony wasn't able to pleasure you sexually,' grinned Clint. 'So if you need help you know where to find me. Threesome is no problem either.'

'No need to worry about Tony's junk,' smiled Steve. 'He’s bigger than you.'

Clint's face was priceless and Tony quickly took a picture of it in case he ever needed to blackmail the cook. When he walked back to the front Steve followed him and whispered 'You owe me.'.

'Little devil!’

'The price I paid when I walked in on you masturbating. It also happened with Clint, with Bucky and I even walked in on Natasha. I don't know what it is with people that work here and refuse to close the door.'

'You got to see some hot naked people. Is it your secret kink?' grinned Tony. 'The day you walk in on Fury will be the day you get mentally scarred beyond repair. So you better knock, because I finally finished our website today and I need you to bake.'

'You only want me alive because I feed you and give you shelter. Nice to know my partner cares so much about me.'

'Not you too!' groaned Tony.

Steve grinned at him before he left to help Thor. The big Norwegian guy was waving a bit too enthusiastically at them.

'Can I help you?'

'This coffee does not taste good,' announced Thor in his ever loud voice. 'The pie is even better than the cupcakes you offered me the other day, Steven. You deserve better than to work in this place. They do not seem to pay well. I offer you a job in my business.'

Steve didn't know what to say. He was just staring at the guy who just asked him he wanted to be a hooker and work for him. It was sort of flattering, but at the same time insulting.

'He is not going to work for you,' informed Tony as he walked past the booth with the gaping Steve.

'I am sorry,' said Thor. 'I should not have tried to split two people with such a strong bond up. Anthony, you can work for me as well. I do not think you will do as well as Steven, but I am sure you can learn!'

Tony's mouth fell open. He looked at Thor, then at Steve, who was blushing slightly, then back at Thor again.

'Okay big boy, let me tell you this: I’ve had more sex than Steve. I'm pretty sure I'm good at it. I don't know what you think I should learn or why you think blondy here is better than I am, but you're fucking wrong.'

'I do not understand what your private life in the bedroom has to do with working for me, Anthony, but I do not question your abilities. Steven always looks perfectly pleased.'

Steve groaned and sat down in the booth, opposite of Thor. He sighed deeply. 'We're not lovers, Thor, we're just roommates. But you're not running an escort service, are you?'

'You thought I owned a prostitute service?' Thor laughed loudly. For a minute he couldn't stop himself and both Tony and Steve were extremely embarrassed. Everyone was looking at them, because everyone heard the Norwegian's loud voice.

'You had your employees over, they were half naked and there was a sex swing in the middle of your living room!' defended the former billionaire.

'My friends, I run a cleaning business,' said Thor once he caught his breath. 'I do believe Steven has a lot more experience in cleaning than you do, Anthony. But I want to give you both a chance. Come work for me, you're both welcome.'

'You won't take my waiters!' said Fury who heard everything from his office. 'Now get the hell back to work. People are waiting! You sir, if you're not a paying customer, get the hell out of here.'

Still laughing Thor left the diner. Steve and Tony quickly went back to work. Natasha got from her place behind the desk.

'You thought he was a pimp? I will tell this story at every party I go to until I die,' she grinned at Tony before she casually walked back to her seat.

For the first time in years Tony had to fight a blush.


	5. The Cleaning Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives Steve and Tony a chance to earn some extra money. He gives them a test to see if they're good enough at cleaning to do some jobs for him. Steve passes without any problems, but Tony has some more trouble. And instead of a normal cleaning job, Thor sends them to a hoarder.

**5\. The Cleaning Job**

 

'My friends, I am very pleased you want to try working for me,' said Thor as Steve and Tony entered his apartment. 'I do understand you cannot give up your job at the restaurant, but I would be pleased if you could help with special jobs in the weekends. But before I can officially hire you I will have to see your work. I will be out for an hour and I would like to see how well you can do the cleaning in this period of time!'

 

'Alright,' answered Steve. 'We'll try our best. Thank you for this opportunity, Thor.'

 

'He just wants his house cleaned for free,' muttered Tony angrily.

 

He would have been perfectly fine if he never had to see Thor again, but Steve had dragged him upstairs. They needed the money. Thor told them where to find cleaning products before he left them to it. Steve immediately grabbed the vacuum cleaner, a bucket and some cleaning towels.

 

'What do you want to do?' he asked as he started sorting out the cleaning utensils.

 

'Whatever, I don't care,’ Tony said with a shrug, then his eyes hardened with a new determination, You know what, I'll do the bathroom, show that stupid Norse god that I can actually clean.'

 

'Okay,' smiled Steve.

 

He was curious how Tony would do, especially since the brunet had had problems with a vacuum cleaner before. Tony was lucky he was good with technology, or he probably wouldn't have known how to use it at all. No technology was needed to clean the toilet though.

 

Tony disappeared in the bathroom and Steve started vacuuming the living room. He dusted the bookshelves, moped the floor and cleaned the kitchen. He was almost done vacuuming the bedroom when Thor returned and announced the hour was over.

 

'I'm pleased with your work, Steven!' praised the Norwegian. 'You are fast and thorough. I would very much like it if you would work for me. Where is your beloved? Anthony, the time has passed. You ought to stop now.'

 

Completely soaked Tony came out of the bathroom. 'I fixed your sink. Hot water wasn't working properly. Now it does.'

 

Thor peeked inside. The entire bathroom was wet. Disappointed he shook his head. 'This is not clean. I can't accept this.'

 

'I fixed your fucking sink!' cursed Tony. 'You're welcome. Maybe someone with three doctorates shouldn't clean. Our brains aren't made for that.'

 

'Maybe you are just fucking lazy!' said Steve angry. 'You don't get hired anywhere with your three doctorates, so you better learn to clean, cook and wait tables, because that is how you're going to earn your money in the future! Just like everyone else, who doesn't have enough money to pay for education! So don't act like only stupid people can clean, you have been too much of a fucking prince to ever learn!'

 

He threw his wet cloth in Tony's face and turned his back to him.

 

'Let me know if I can do something for you, Thor. You know I'd love to earn some extra money.'

 

'I know, my friend. Everyone should have a dream and I like to help you to reach yours! I knew you would pass my test and I’ve already found the perfect job for you. It will take several days, so you spend as many days as you need, spread over weekends. It is the house of a man who collected many things in his life and does not know how to throw things away. I think you are suited for the job.'

 

Thor handed Steve the keys and the address. Steve thanked him and said his goodbyes.  He walked out, slamming the door shut in front of Tony, who wanted to follow him.

 

'You have offended him, Anthony,' said Thor. 'And he is right. You will have to try and understand him. You, of all people, should support his dream.'

 

'What the fuck is his dream?' asked Tony.

 

'You have no knowledge of his dream? You are not the lover Steven deserves!'

 

Tony didn't bother correcting the big guy as he walked out of the door and went to their own apartment.

 

 

~

 

 

The next Saturday Steve grabbed the thing he needed to clean the house that was assigned to him. He pushed Tony out of bed, threw some clothes to him and ordered him to get dressed. They were the first words Steve had spoken to him since their fight at Thor's apartment and it felt almost like a real lovers quarrel to Tony. He obediently did what he was told to do.

 

'Why do I have to come?' he asked. 'I thought I wasn't good enough at cleaning.'

 

'You have to learn eventually,' sighed Steve. 'And from what Thor told me this person is a hoarder. We can keep whatever he doesn’t want anymore, so maybe there is something of value in there. You know more about that than I do.'

 

Tony quickly got dressed, he wanted to complain, but kept his big mouth shut. Steve was finally talking to him again and he didn't want to mess it up again. They ate breakfast on the subway and walked to the apartment they had to clean. Steve opened the door, but it was hard to get inside. There were boxes and piles of junk in the way.

 

'Anybody home?' asked Steve as they finally walked in, but there was no answer. He shrugged and carefully made his way to the living room. It was worse there. There was a small path to the kitchen, but every other flat surface was covered with garbage.

 

'Oh, fuck no!' cried Tony. 'I'm not getting paid for this and there can't be enough valuable things around to make up for this amount of work! I'm going home and sleep some more.'

 

'You do get paid, actually,' said Steve as he took off his coat and started to sort things.

 

'What? Why? How?'

 

'I talked to Thor about this job and told him that even you could help with getting all the crap out of here,' answered the blond. 'He told me to break up with you and find myself a better boyfriend, but eventually he decided you could help until we reached the part where we actually have to clean. You get paid half of the normal amount until you prove yourself.'

 

'Thank you,' muttered Tony softly as he started working as well. 'But what is it with him? He told me yesterday that you could do much better and that I should leave you. Does he have a fucking crush on you?'

 

Steve laughed loudly. 'You really know nothing about other people, do you? Thor has a girlfriend. Before he came to New York he lived in New Mexico, his girlfriend was a researcher there. She’s in London now and will come to New York afterwards, so he decided to start living closer to his employees. His father expects big things from him and he started this business to show he is a worthy man. His brother is doing the same, but is failing badly. Don't mention the brother, because Thor will cry, not kidding.'

 

'And how do you know all that?' asked Tony as he filled a bin bag.

 

'Because I talked to him and Thor loves telling stories. Unlike you, you never tell us anything.'

 

'Maybe because I'm not on a quest to become a worthy man! I'm trash, I'll always be trash. My old man told me plenty of times. I finally got rid of him and now you I’ve got you and Thor to tell me. I hope that if I just keep my fucking mouth shut nobody will bother me and let me live in fucking peace!' Tony snapped.

 

'We're your friends! We want to help you if something is up! Like Thor wanted to help us with extra money! That is how poor people live, they help each other. Unlike all your rich friends who disappeared the moment the fraud was exposed and who don't even want to hire you in their big companies!' argued Steve.

 

'Really, are we starting that again?' asked Tony, equally angry. 'Because I worked my fucking ass off for Stark Industries. The moment I got kicked out of my house I searched for a job and ever since that day I worked at that fucking lousy diner. Don’t you dare calling me a lazy rich dumb ass!'

 

'That doesn't mean we can't help you!'

 

'Will the two of you just shut up and fuck already?!' said a voice from between the piles of junk.

 

Tony almost had a heart attack. Steve let out a cry and stepped back. He accidentally hit a two meter high pile of old newspapers. The pile moved and then came slowly falling down. Tony grabbed Steve's arm, pulled him on his feet and away from the newspapers and other things that came crashing down. Now that things got in motion everything started falling around them. They covered their heads and tried not to get hit by anything until it was over.

 

'Thanks,' muttered Steve when the domino effect had worn off. 'Sir, are you alright?'

 

'I'm fine!' said the voice. 'But you idiots messed up my house!'

 

'Not more than it already was,' stated Tony with an eye roll. They still couldn't see the man. Tony grabbed an empty box from the floor and started gathering things. Steve started to pick up the old newspapers and took them out.

 

They took a good look around before they continued cleaning up. They couldn’t see any furniture. The bookshelves weren’t only filled with books, but also DVD’s, old games and cans filled with pencils and crayons. The table, or what Steve and Tony thought was probably a table, was filled with plastic bags, empty bottles, old pillows and dusty cat figures. The floor around the table was covered in old computers and other, unrecognizable, electronics. Some were decades old already.

 

The path to the kitchen was blocked with broken chairs, while the kitchen itself was covered with pans, pots, food containers and half-eaten microwave meals. The door to the bedroom couldn’t open because there were hundreds of boxes in front of it with old toys and baby’s clothes. When they finally made their way inside they couldn’t believe their eyes. There were old towels and clothes everywhere, a broken AC, diving equipment, boxes filled with old letters and even a bike.

 

Steve and Tony worked the entire day, but they still hadn't found the man when they went home again.

 

 

~

 

 

It took them several weekends to empty the hoarder’s house. They brought plastic gloves, because they found some truly disgusting things. Food that had been there for months, huge cockroaches, mice poo, a dead rat and some things they couldn't identify anymore.

 

The second weekend of work they finally found the man. He was sitting in a big leather chair, surrounded by pizza boxes and take out containers. The man could use some cleaning up as well, so they kept their distance from him.

 

'Think he can still get out of that chair?' asked Tony when they arrived the third weekend in a row and the man was sitting in the exact same spot. They hadn't seen him move yet.

 

Steve grinned. Tony had worked so hard the past weeks that Steve had forgiven him and they tried to make their gross weekends as fun as possible. They would only get paid if they completed the job.

 

'I don't want to know! If that chair is as sticky as the crap around him he will probably be stuck in there forever.'

 

They packed away all the things that the man could still use and still looked decent. A teapot, one of many, that miraculously hadn’t broken. A few book that hadn’t started rotting yet, unlike many others that used to lay around. A brand new chair that had been covered with dirty rags and old towels. A radio, cutlery, a pair of shoes, very old picture frames and a wedding ring. Steve and Tony discovered many small treasures hidden underneath the crap. They all gave it a new place in the house.

 

Everything else was thrown out. Tony filled a box with stuff he could sell that the man didn't want to keep. It wasn’t an easy job to figure out which of the many small paintings would be worth something and which clothes could still pass as vintage when he would wash them. There were at least a dozen screw drivers, so Tony left the best ones in the house and took the others. He also found some rare LP records, a small samurai sword which was still in great shape and a complete set of Captain America trading cards.

 

When it was finally done Tony disappeared and Steve cleaned the entire apartment, disinfected things when necessary, until everything was fresh and shiny again.

 

Thor came to take a look and was pleasantly surprised. He checked every room, but the apartment was cleaner than his own. The big Norwegian guy made the owner of the place pay and immediately handed Steve his part.

 

'My friend, I am amazed. Excellent work. I will ask you again when I will get another job like this one. Please hand Anthony his part. I heard no complaints, so I assume he did well. I am very pleased to hear you two are no longer fighting.'

 

'We're still only roommates, Thor. But I will give it to him. Thank you. Let's go home.'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve walked into his apartment and looked around. Tony wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom or garden either. Steve lay the money on the table and started baking apple pie. When it was in the oven he changed to his diner uniform and sat down on the coach with a book. He only read a single page when the door opened and Tony entered.

 

'Thor paid us,' said the blond and he pointed to the money.

 

Tony ignored it and sat down next to Steve.

 

'Something the matter?'

 

'Yeah, no, not really,' said Tony. 'But I've been thinking. You take all the jobs you can get to get more money, but you hardly ever spend anything. Only on stuff that you really need and an occasional beer. What are you saving for? Must be something big.'

 

Steve smiled and put his book aside. 'Yeah, something big. I'm saving to go to art school. I want to get better, learn more about art. It's not ever going to make me rich, but I don't really care about that. I do need a lot of money though, before I can start. It's not just college I have to pay, also materials, books, rent, food. I can probably still work at the diner, but that will barely be enough for food and rent, so I have to save some extra. You know, in case the fridge will suddenly stop working or something. I'm getting there though!'

 

'Wow,' mumbled Tony as he looked at all the art in the room. 'So you made all this? Thought you were just gathering it from different places or something. That's amazing! You're really good! You should sell your work and earn money with that!' His enthusiasm cooled down when he remembered why he was talking to Steve. 'Sorry for waving my doctorates in your face a few weeks ago. You've probably been saving for a long time already while my old man simply paid for everything.'

 

'Sorry for shouting at you,' said Steve. 'And sorry for calling you a prince. You've worked hard ever since you moved in here.'

 

'No, I was a prince, had everything I ever asked for. Guess karma is a bitch. I had it coming,' shrugged Tony. 'But I've got something for you. I sold almost all the stuff we took from mister sticky hoarder. I want you to have half of the money.'

 

Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the two thousand dollar that Tony handed him. He hesitated to take it from him.

 

'You really earned that much with selling that crap?'

 

'Yup, I know the right places.'

 

'But I said you could have it, since Thor only paid you half. I can't take it, it's yours. You can make your dream come true.'

 

'No, no, no, no, have it,' said Tony. 'To makes my dreams come true I need a few million dollars more than this, a plane and some very hot crew members. That was once and is not going to happen anymore, so I've chosen second best, I've started a workshop. In your basement. I'll make sure nothing will explode. I'm only making a cleaning robot. If I can make a good one I can sell it and make my first dream come true.'

 

'You're just trying to pay me off, because something will explode one day, right?' grinned Steve as he took the money.

 

'Damn, you know me too well!'

 


	6. The First Sales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The website is done, so Steve can finally start his pastry business. But between the baby sitting and his job at the diner he hardly has time to bake, let alone sleep. So Tony promises to deliver the pastries to Steve's very first customer. When he finds out the first customer is Steve's babysitter boss is Justin Hammer, he tries to back out of it.

**6\. The First Sales**

 

'Your website is online,' said Tony.

 

He was sitting in one of the diners booths. They had closed up a few minutes ago and the others were cleaning up.

 

'Wanna see? Also got your business cards printed.'

 

'Yeah, show me,' said Steve as he sat down next to his roommate. He took the laptop and gave Tony a few dollars. 'Here, split our tips while I take a look?'

 

Clint jumped in the next booth and peeked over Steve's shoulder. He started laughing the moment he lay eyes on the website.

 

'How domestic!'

 

Clint's laughter drew Natasha closer and she smirked when she saw the picture. 'Nice apron, Steve. You look like the perfect son in law. I'm sure you will get a lot of orders from desperate mothers who want you to marry their daughters.'

 

'I'm trying to sell apple pie and cupcakes,' sighed Steve. 'I can't use a picture of me in an old shirt and ripped jeans.'

 

'Just selling an image,' said Tony as he handed the blond his tips. 'Made it all look homey and friendly without getting too gay.'

 

'The curly pink letters don't scream 'gay' at all,' noted Clint. 'But I gotta admit it looks trustworthy. Good job guys. I'm sure people will love it.'

 

'Praise Tony, he made this, all I did was make the pictures of the pastries,' answered Steve as he clicked through the website. 'What is that? Ed's reparations? Fixing televisions, microwaves, laundry machines, phones and all other broken electronics? Why does my site link to the site of a guy who looks exactly like you, but is named Ed, Tony?'

 

'My twin brother?'

 

'Did you start a website where people can hire you to fix their electronics?' asked Steve.

 

'Yeah, I already took all your electronics apart. Nothing left. I need something to do and something that brings in money, because I need new parts for the cleaning robot. They're expensive. Customers can drop small devices off at our place and for larger things I'll visit them. I’ll work in the basement, so I won't trouble you.'

 

'Do I hear you can fix electronics?' asked Fury suddenly, making all of them jump. 'Then why is our microwave still broken and why did I have to replace the dishwasher last week?'

 

'If you want it fixed you should ask,' said Tony, not intimidated by the big man at all. 'I'm not doing it for free, you know. Not part of my job!'

 

'Fix it, tomorrow,' ordered Fury. 'I give you fifty bucks, no more. And all of you get back to work or get the hell out of here.'

 

'Deal!' grinned Tony.

 

They all watched their boss walk away and when the door of his office closed they all turned back to the laptop.

 

'So, I can understand cleaning robots and stuff, but 'Ed'? Really?' asked Clint. 'Why the fuck do you call yourself Ed? You're not an Ed. You're more of a Joe.'

 

'His middle name is Edward,' answered Steve. 'You should see him when he is his prince-like self at home. Trust me, then you’ll think he is more of an Ed.'

 

'How the fuck do you even know that?' asked Tony, not even bothering denying that he was a spoilt brat.

 

Steve shrugged. 'Don't know. I just know it.'

 

'He secretly has a huge crush on you and stalks you. Don't go into his bedroom, you'll be mentally scarred forever. Full of pictures of you sleeping,' grinned Clint.

 

'That's my charm, happens to me all the time,' answered Tony. 'I'm used to it.'

 

Steve rolled his eyes. 'If you can stop flirting with Clint we can go home now, Edward.' He smiled when he heard the groans and protests from the brunet that followed him out of the door.

 

 

~

 

 

'Tony, I got my first order! My first sales!' said Steve happily as he entered the apartment.

 

'Awesome!' answered Tony, not really looking up from his work. He was taking a phone apart and there were several pieces scattered across the table and the floor already. He got a lot of small offers for jobs on his website and after a few days he didn't feel like doing them in the basement and moved to the living room instead.

 

'The girl I babysit will turn two Saturday and I was asked to bake! I have to make a cake for fifty people, enough apple pie for all those guest to have a dessert and two dozen cupcakes!' continued Steve happily as he sat down next to Tony. 'We'll earn a few hundred dollars with that and a lot of rich and important people will eat my pastries. If they like it I might get more orders!'

 

'That's nice,' answered Tony.

 

Steve grabbed the screwdriver from Tony's hand. The engineer finally looked up and tried to get it back. Steve held it out of his reach.

 

 'I know you haven't heard a word I said since I came home and I don't care, but you need to listen to this. The order is for Saturday. Friday  I have to babysit in the morning, bake pie in the afternoon and work at the diner in the evening. When I get home around 2am I still have to bake everything for the order. It will take me all night to get everything ready. Could you deliver everything Saturday? Then I can some sleep before we have to be back in the diner again.'

 

'I can do that,' promised Tony. He was rewarded with Steve's brilliant smile.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony slept in Steve's bed as the blond was working in the kitchen. He was really tired, but he couldn't screw up this order or nobody else would ever want any of his pastries.  He made the cake first, so he could decorate it when it had cooled down. After that he made the cupcakes, because they were for the kids and needed cream and some sort of cute decoration as well. He needed seven pies and he could bake two at the time.

 

He used marzipan and whipped cream to decorate the cake and wrote in curly letters the name or the little girl. He made a lot of butter cream, flavored it and made different colors. He put it on the cupcakes and decorated it with candy. He packed them all and stored as much in the fridge as possible.

 

The sun was already rising as Steve started on the first pies. He was almost asleep on the kitchen table, but the beeping of the oven woke him up again. He got up, took the pies out and put two new ones in there. He only had a few springform  pans, so he carefully took them off the hot pies and started to make two new ones. By the time all seven  of them were done he almost fell asleep standing up. He had never been so happy to hear his alarm clock.Five minutes later a sleepy Tony with messy hair and a pillow in his arms stumbled out of the bedroom.

 

'I'm awake,' he mumbled, his head on the pillow. If Steve wasn't so tired he would smile at the sight, but his own eyes were half closed.

 

'You have to take all the boxes. Please takes the ones from the fridge as well. This is the address, make sure you are there at ten. He hates it when someone is late.'

 

The engineer took the piece of paper and forced his eyes open to look at it. After a few seconds it finally sunk in: this order was for Justin Hammer.

 

'You work for Justin Hammer? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to deliver to Justin fucking Hammer! I hate the guy and he hates me. Not going there!'

 

'You will deliver these pastries,' ordered Steve, using his height against Tony. 'Or I will kick you out of the house. It's your own fucking fault for never listening to me. You could have known months ago that I worked for Hammer. Deliver the pastries and be nice to him, because I'm not losing two jobs because of  you!'

 

Steve took the pillow from Tony, walked into his bedroom, dropped his jeans and lay down in bed. Tony followed him to protest, but the blond was already sleeping.

 

 

~

 

 

Dressed in his best suit, no tie, pretty white sneakers, retro sunglasses and with messy, yet neat hair Tony went to deliver the pastries. He had a hard time looking cool while carrying such a big pile of boxes, but he was not going to ruin his image any further in front of Hammer. He had a story prepared.

 

Tony got out of the subway and walked the last part to Hammers penthouse. He took the elevator upstairs, noticed the door was open and some guests had already arrived. He waltzed in like he owned the place, making sure people would see him.

 

'Stark!' said Justin Hammer surprised. 'Are you a delivery boy now that your father is in jail and all your money is gone?'

 

Tony put the boxes on a table and dusted off hid his expensive suit. 'Do I look like a delivery boy?' he asked, showing his fake, celebrity smile. 'Yeah my old man fucked up, but I don't need him. I'm doing pretty okay on my own. Getting better every day. Do things a little low key, Stark name is not what it used to be! But I'll make sure people are going to trust it again.'

 

How easy it was to fall back in his role of a billionaire. Looking great, making fun of Hammer, feeling like the world was his. But Tony remembered Steve. Poor Steve who worked all night to earn money to go to art school.

 

'But yeah, I got your cake, or whatever it is you ordered,' he continued. 'Bumped into your delivery man in front of the building, poor boy almost dropped those boxes. Cute kid. He told me these were for you, because it was the birthday of one of your kids. Hadn't seen your ugly face in a while, so I offered to bring these to you. He seemed happy, said something about more deliveries and getting paid later. I'm sure you'll understand more of that than I do.'

 

'Yes, he is the babysitter. I'll pay him monday,' answered Justin Hammer. But Tony was hardly listening. He was greeting people he used to know. People that had laughed when he lost everything, people that had ignored him, people he hated, but everyone was smiling like nothing ever happened.

 

'So I came to wish your kid a happy birthday,' said Tony. 'Can I see him, or her, it, whatever it is? Could be alien if it's yours. Can't see why any female human being would want your babies. Hope they look like her!'

 

Some people were laughing. It felt just like old times to Tony. He loved being the center of attention. He loved it when people listened to his over the top stories and laughed at his jokes. He loved it when people loved him. But the magic was gone when Hammer hissed that he had to leave, that he was not invited and not wanted. Right. Tony remembered that that was what being rich had been about: hate and jealousy.

 

'Well, that was fun, but I have to go,' smiled Tony. 'Busy, busy, busy, I have a meeting in half an hour and I have to get myself some coffee before that! You know how it is! I'll see your spawn some other time. Enjoy your...cake?  Nice to see you all again.'

 

With a broad smile he stepped out of the house and into the elevator. The smile disappeared as soon as the doors closed. Tony wondered how he had ever liked those posh people who thought they were better everyone else. He had been one of them and he was embarrassed about that, but at the same time he missed it. The people he worked and lived with now were assholes sometimes, but they were honest and tried to help each other out. Living a poor life for just a few months had changed him.

 

Damn. He was never going to tell that to Steve.


	7. The Ex-Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Tony's displeasure, Pepper shows up at the diner. He makes Steve lie to her, but Thor ruins it all.

**7\. The Ex-Everything**

 

I think the black-haired girl with the fugly hat will be drunk first,' guessed Tony. He and Steve stood behind the bar, pouring drinks. It was a quiet night, so they had time to relax and chat. Not that they didn't do that on crowded nights, but now Fury was not complaining.

 

'I think the blond guy next to her,' answered Steve. 'They haven't noticed he is sipping all of their drinks when they're not paying attention. Or maybe that means the others are drunk already.'

 

'I'm going to ask if they want another round,' grinned the brunet. 'Let's get a record on tips out of them.'

 

Tony took his notepad and made his way to the table when the front door opened and a beautiful strawberry blond lady entered. Tony turned on his heels, ran back to the bar and hid himself behind it.

 

'I'm not here, you don't know me! Hell, you've never seen me in your life,’ he hissed to Steve.

 

The blond frowned. He looked at the lady, then back at Tony. The brunet was scribbling something on his notepad and showed it to Steve. It read 'Ex'. Steve raised his eyebrows at that and wanted to ask something when a cough made him look up.

 

'Your shoes must be very interesting, but I have a question I hope you can answer,' spoke the lady.

 

Steve took a good look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and she was wearing bright red lipstick which looked perfect with her designer suit and super high heels. Steve didn't understand why she ever dated Tony. She didn't look like a party animal that was drunk a few times a week, like Tony had been when he still had his money. Nor like the hobo he dressed like now.

 

'How can I help?' he asked her.

 

'I heard a rumour that Tony Stark works here. Is it true?'

 

Steve frowned. 'Tony Stark? The one from the big ugly tower in Manhattan? Wasn't he the one who stole money from his clients? I think you have to look for him in prison. For some people this place is prison, but most are free to go.'

 

'Tony Stark is not the one in prison, that's his father, Howard Stark,' said the lady. 'I'm talking about the playboy son that was always in the magazines. If he doesn't work here have you maybe seen him around? Did he eat here? Does he live in the neighborhood? Do you know anything?'

 

'I don't even know what he looks like,' answered Steve. 'I'm afraid I can't help you, Madame. And to be honest, I don't think someone who has been that rich would want to be seen in this neighborhood. Can't get any lower than this.'

 

'Okay, thank you. Here is my card, please call me if you hear anything.'

 

Steve took the card and promised he would let her know if he heard something. His friendly smile changed into a grin at Tony when she turned around. Tony grinned back and gave him thumbs up.

 

'Do I want to know why you're on your knees on the floor next to Steve?' asked Clint through the pick up window. 'Please tell me those pants are still zipped. I've seen a lot in my life, but I won't be able to live a normal life again if I ever see lovely innocent Steve fucking your mouth.'

 

'You’ve never had a blow job, have you?' asked Tony. 'Because it doesn't look like this.'

 

'Shut up,' hissed Steve. 'She hasn't left yet, she is talking to Thor.'

 

Thor's booming voice was louder than anything in the diner and the three could easily hear every word he said.

 

'You are looking for Anthony, my fair lady? You are in luck, for I can help you. Anthony and I are close friends and neighbors. Do you see the blond man behind the bar? That is Steven, the life partner of the man you seek. He can tell you where your friend is.'

 

Angrily the woman turned to Steve and stomped back to the bar.

 

'Fuck,' whispered Steve. 'Do I still pretend I don't know you?'

 

But Tony didn't have time to answer. The woman already reached them and she would hear him if he spoke. She slammed her fist on the bar, making Steve jump. He composed himself and put up his innocent act again.

 

'Is there a problem?' he asked.

 

'The man over there said you are Tony's boyfriend and seeing you are his type I tend to believe him,' she said calmer than she looked. 'Are you? Did he ask you to lie? Is he trying to hide? You shouldn't do that for him. It might all be fun now, but he is only with you because your looks. It's just sex. When he is bored he will walk away and you will be left alone. You will regret you ever did anything for him. He is an asshole and will use people if he feels like it.'

 

Tony had enough of it and pulled himself up. 'Pepper, at the moment you are the asshole. Steve is not my boyfriend and I don't use him in any way. He was nice enough to give me a place to sleep when I had nowhere else to go. Yes he lied for me, because he is my friend. I'd do the same for him! Now get the hell out of here, because I'm working!'

 

'Oh, are you now?' asked Fury. 'I didn't know I paid you for fucking chatter! Get your asses back to work. The customers don't pay if you're doing nothing!'

 

'I'll do the birthday table,' said Tony. He picked up his notepad that was still on the floor and he hurried past Steve and Pepper.

 

'Pick up for table six,' said Clint though the little window. Steve quickly took the plates, so he had a reason to walk away from the scary lady as well. She was still glaring at him, but he ignored her as he served his tables.

 

In the end Pepper sat down with Thor. Tony refused to serve her and she refused to order from Steve. Instead Thor ordered for her. Tony kept glaring at Steve for helping Thor. That only made the tension in the diner worse, even caused other customers to leave. The amount of tips that evening was a new record. Even on Tony’s first day it hadn't been this low.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony was fiddling with a screwdriver. He was working on a broken toaster, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. Frustrated he put it aside. He just wasn't in the mood for repairing things. He felt like destroying stuff. For a moment he considered throwing the toaster against the wall. The toaster deserved it. He lifted the broken machine up and searched for the perfect spot on the wall, but a knock on the door stopped him. With a sigh he put the toaster down and opened the door.

 

Pepper was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

 

'How did you find me?' asked Tony. 'No wait, traitor Thor again. I hate that man. Never get involved with your neighbors! I warned him! Damn Steve. Okay, what the hell do you want, Pepper? I don't think we have a anything left to talk about.'

 

'Can you at least let me in?'

 

With a sigh Tony stepped aside and let her in. Pepper sat down on the coach while Tony grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat down in front of her.

 

'It's a nice place,' she said as she looked around.

 

'No it's not,' said Tony. 'Don't lie to me. But everything is better than sleeping on the subway, because a certain friend won't let you in.'

 

'I'm sorry Tony, I tried to explain, but you wouldn't listen. They didn't know if you had anything to do with the fraud and I didn't want the police to think I was involved. I had to protect myself,' she said. Tony didn't answer, but didn't look happy, so she continued. 'You live here with that blond waiter, right? It was nice of him to let you stay, but if you want you could move into my place. I have spare rooms.'

 

'I hate it when you're right, but I'm...'

 

The door opened and Steve walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pepper on the couch. He looked at Tony, trying to figure out what was going on and what he should do.

 

'Am I interrupting?' he asked. 'Do you want me to go?'

 

'No, stay,' said Tony. 'You gotta bake pie. Don't want you to get shit from Fury because of us.'

 

Steve closed the door behind him, took off his coat and introduced himself as he shook Pepper's hand.

 

'Pepper Potts,' she said. 'I'm Tony's...'

 

'Ex, I know, he told me,' finished Steve her sentence.

 

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I'm not trying to get back together with him.'

 

'Alright, everyone shut up!' said Tony. 'You're all misunderstanding. Steve and I are roommates. Thor doesn't want to understand that. Pepper is my ex-girlfriend, but we only dated a few months. She is also my ex-assistant, ex-coworker, ex-boss, sort off, and she is trying to fix being my ex-friend. She is my ex-everything.'

 

Steve nodded, wished her good luck and went to the kitchen to grab the ingredients for the pie. Pepper bent forward and asked Tony if there really wasn't  anything going on between them, seeing that Steve was everything Tony ever wanted: big, muscular, blond and very good looking. Tony cut her off and asked why she was really here.

 

'Your father wants to see you. He hopes you will visit him sometime. There are a few things he wants to talk about with you. He won't tell me!'

 

'Nope, no, no, not going, not happening.'

 

'Think about it Tony. And you're still welcome if you want to stay at my place until you sort things out,' said Pepper. She stood up and took her bag. 'Think about both of them.'

 

'Sure, sure, I'll think about it,' he lied as he walked her to the door. 'I can forgive you for not letting me in a few months ago if you bring some proper coffee next time you visit.'

 

She smiled brilliantly, gave him a short hug, and said goodbye. Tony closed the door and sighed. He walked to the kitchen and the sight of the blond man brought a smile on his face.

 

'Why are you pouting?' he asked. 'You don't like that I'm being friends with her again? Afraid I will leave you all alone? Poor Steve, all alone again!'

 

'Oh, you got me,' laughed the blond. 'You know how I'm traumatized! My parents dying, leaving me alone, then Bucky walking out of here and now you! How will I ever get over that?  But I heard something interesting just now: you fancy big, muscular, hot blond guys. You are secretly very much in love with me, so I don't worry. You won't leave.'

 

Steve batted his eyelashes at him and tried his very best to look attractive. He took a sexy pose with an apple, one that girls on pin up posters often did, and winked Tony. He was way too big to look cute though. Tony couldn't stop laughing. No need to think about Pepper's offer. He wasn’t going anywhere.

 


	8. The Busride to Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve convinced Tony to visit his father in prison. Natasha and Clint tag along for their own reasons. They're all kicked out when Clint tries to get inside with a fake idea, leaving Steve to convince Tony a second time. This time they go without Clint. Steve finds out Tony and his father are alike and completely different at the same time.

**8\. The Busride to Prison**

 

'Why are we on our way to jail?' asked Tony angry. They were on a bus on their way to the prison where Howard Stark was locked up. 'I told you I didn't want to go!'

 

'And yet here you are!' grinned Steve. 'If your father wants to see you so desperately that he sent Pepper to fetch you three times I think it's important. I told you that before, but you didn't have to go if you really didn't want to. Am I that irresistible?'

 

'You wish,' said Tony.

 

'You are!' answered Clint from the seat behind them.

 

'Clint, your guy crush is showing,' said Natasha who was sitting next to the cook. ‘Don’t let Tony hear you, he’ll be pissed.’

 

'Don’t deny it, Nat, you’re secretly in love with me as well,’ grinned Steve.

 

'Why are you two even here?' groaned Tony.

 

'I know a few people in jail,' answered Natasha. ‘They owe me money. Can get that back whenever I need it, but a long bus ride is more fun with more people to annoy. '

 

'And I heard that a lot of prisoners don't get laid very often, so I'm going to volunteer,' grinned Clint. 'I don't understand why other guys didn't think of that!'

 

'Because it's males only,' noted Tony. 'Prison for the ladies is somewhere else. Why do you think there are so many women on this bus. They did actually know about that.'

 

'Ah damn,' groaned Clint. 'I was hoping to find a pretty girl. Fuck this, what do I do now? Can I get off? I want to go home, my poor wasted free Saturday!'

 

'Brighten up the day of a mass murderer who hasn't had any visitors since he got locked up,' answered Natasha. 'I have a few names if you want to. They will appreciate your good looks.'

 

'Hell no!' warned Clint. 'I'll find a less dangerous guy who is feeling lonely.'

 

They arrived at their stop and got off the bus. Tony was walking slow on purpose, so Steve grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. There was a big group of people waiting to meet their locked up friends and family members and all of them had to show their ID  and walk through a metal detector. Tony started to struggle, so Steve let him go.

 

'I'll go in and talk to your father,' the blond suggested. 'I doubt he will tell me anything if he doesn't even want to tell Pepper, but I'll try. You wait here and if you feel like joining us, do so.' Tony wanted to interrupt, but Steve stopped him. 'I know, you told me he can be a bigger jerk than you. If he’s being an ass I will walk out of there, alright?'

 

'Yes, don't let him insult you,' said Tony. 'I'll be here. I'll be eh...yeah, I'll be here. See you later. Good luck. Yeah, be careful, you know.'

 

Steve smiled. 'No need to be nervous.'

 

Tony crossed his arms. 'I'm not nervous!'

 

'Of course not,' answered Steve before he gave his ID card to one of the guards and walked through the detector. A man brought him to a small white room with a table, three chairs and a door. Steve sat down, the guard left and immediately the other door opened and Howard Stark was brought in. Steve could see that he and Tony looked alike.

 

'Normally pretty girls come to visit me, but you're lucky, I'm very open minded. We can have some fun together.'

 

Steve face palmed and sighed. The Starks were a bit too much alike.

 

Meanwhile Clint had picked a prisoner to visit. One that didn't seem to be dangerous and who looked like fun. He got in line to get inside, but when it was his turn to walk through the detector the guard stopped him.

 

'This is a fake ID,' said the man, as he handed it to a colleague who nodded in agreement.

Clint didn't wait a second longer. He turned around and ran away. He pushed people aside as he tried to get to the exit. The guards followed him, but the crowd was in their way and Clint was quick and flexible. Within seconds he was out of sight.

 

Immediately alarms went off and everyone was ordered to leave the building. The people that were waiting in the hall were brought outside. Tony got pulled off his chair. Steve didn't even have time to explain the reasons of his visit and Natasha hadn't even seen her 'friend' yet when they were asked to leave the room and go outside. The three of them found each other, but Clint was nowhere in sight.

 

Tony explained what had happened. Steve sighed. Natasha cursed. They waited until the guards told them to go back home. No visitors were allowed back inside for the day, so they waited for the bus to go back home.

 

'Did you actually see the old man,' asked Tony when the found a place to sit in the bus.

 

'Yeah, he had just enough time to be surprised that a guy was visiting him instead of a pretty girl,' answered Steve. 'Just enough time to tell me he was open minded and didn't mind guys and that he and I could have some fun.'

 

'Disgusting old fuck,' groaned Tony. 'Flirting with people and fucking people younger than his own son. Gross. Told you we shouldn't have gone. We're not going again.'

 

'Sure we're going again. We'll come back next week and try again,' said Steve. 'And we'll make Clint pay for our bus tickets.'

 

'Did you hear that, Clint?' asked Natasha, not even looking up from the game she was playing on her phone. 'You can come out of that luggage rack now.'

 

Steve and Tony looked up. Clint was  grinning at them from the rack. He rolled off, grabbed the side off the rack and landed in the seat next to Natasha.

 

'How did you even get in the bus without anyone noticing?' asked Tony. 'No, you know what, I don't even wanna know.'

 

'Bigger question: why did you bring a fake ID to a prison?' asked Natasha. 'I knew you were stupid, but you're really that stupid?'

 

'I couldn't find the real one,' Clint explained. 'And this one looked pretty good! I got into a lot of places where I wasn't invited and I once got away with it when the police stopped me. If you ever need one, let me know, because I made it myself.'

 

'With glue and scissors at your kitchen table!' hissed Natasha. 'Everyone who thought that looked real is an idiot. You're not coming next week!'

 

 

~

 

 

'How come we’re on this bus again,' whined Tony the next week. 'Why do you torture me like this? I hate you!'

 

'No you don't,' answered Steve. 'I know about your love for blond, muscular guys and I will keep using it against you.'

 

'Sshhhhh, Nat doesn't have to know.'

 

'You think I didn't know?' she snorted and popped her gum. 'Nobody had to tell me, Stark, it's obvious. You're following Steve like a puppy.'

 

'Don't you start as well!' groaned Tony. 'Yeah, Steve is my knight in shiny armor, but we have a very platonic relationship, thank you very much.'

 

'Does that make you a princess?' asked Steve seriously.

 

'I hate you!'

 

'You already said that ten times today. You're going to hate me even more, because I won't let you sit this one out. You're coming with me and you will see your father. I'm not going to let him think I'm visiting for sex again.'

 

'Fuck you,' said Tony angrily.

 

'That's what I'm trying to prevent from happening,' smiled Steve. 'But you know I won’t let him say anything bad about you, so just listen to what he has to say.'

 

He dragged Tony out of the bus and into the building. There were no issues with the ID cards this time and they walked through the metal detectors without problems. They were brought into one of the white rooms and waited for Howard Stark. Tony refused to sit down. He was pacing around nervously, while Steve sat relaxed at the table.

 

The moment the door opened Tony stood still.

 

'Hey, it's you ag... Tony?'

'It's only been six months and already you don't recognize me anymore?' asked the younger Stark.

'You're getting old.'

 

'I hope so,' laughed Howard. 'So, blondy, are you here for a threesome or will you take your leave now? You leave? Great! Of course you're welcome next week, when my son isn't visiting.'

 

Tony sighed heavily and sat down next to Steve.

 

'This is my friend Steve,' he explained, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. 'He was here last week, because I didn't want to see you. He didn't really like the way you talked to him. Me neither. That's the only reason I'm here today. I’m not here for you, I’m not here for Pepper. And I will only be here today, so tell me whatever it is you so desperately wanted to tell me, because I'm not coming back.'

 

'Don't blame me, I get a lot visitors I've never seen before and they're all here for the same reason,' answered Howard. 'Didn't think you would mind. Does he know about your reputation? Or is that how you met?'

 

'I know about his reputation and that is not how we met,' said Steve.

 

'You might not know, but when you're broke you don't have much time to fuck around,' said Tony sarcastically.

 

'You sure have changed. You're not the same Tony from a year ago.'

 

'How would you know?' asked the youngest Stark. 'You didn't know me back then and you don't know me now. But I have to work a lot, just like you used to do when I was a kid. So maybe you'll like this new son. Too bad he still doesn't like his father. Now spill whatever the hell you had to say or I'm out of here.'

 

'Alright, alright, I wanted to warn you about Stane,' started Howard. 'He set me up. He was the one who committed fraud and stepped out right on time. We can't catch him with that, there are no traces. But we found out he is selling weapons, possibly to terrorists. Potts has done some research, but she couldn't find anything. I know you can. Find out and make sure he will join me here. I want him locked away.’

 

'Why do you think I can find something?' asked Tony, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

 

'Because they called me when you were caught after you hacked the NSA. It was Jarvis who picked you up at the police station, but only because I told him to.'

 

'He was always more of a father to me anyway,' Tony bit back. 'I hated losing the money, I hated losing the company and I hated that Stane got away, but I hated it the most that Jarvis lost his job. I will see what I can do.'

 

He got up and walked out of the room. Steve got up as well, but Howard grabbed his wrist.

 

'Potts told me you let Tony live with you and that you're taking care of him. Thank you. I hope he and I both learn our lesson.'

 

'Not doing this for you, but for my colleague who I found sleeping on the subway,' Steve said coldly. 'Goodbye.'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve turned around in the bus to face Natasha.

 

'Got what you came for?' he asked.

 

'Yes, I managed to meet all three of them and they were very generous,' she said as she waved 400 dollar at him before quickly putting it back in her pocket.'Did you two found out anything interesting?'

 

'I got reminded that my old man is an ass,' said Tony.

 

'I found out his father is an ass,' answered Steve.

 

'Wouldn't call him my father,' said the brunet. 'He was hardly ever around, not even on special days. Not even on my birthdays, and when he was around he treated it like a normal day. The only present I ever got from his was my acceptance letter to boarding school. He got me out of the house as soon as possible. He only cared about the things I could do for his company. He isn't a father. What was your father like? Probably picture perfect. Did he spend all his free time playing baseball in the park?'

 

Steve smiled. 'My father was always drunk and died when I was six. We didn't have much money, but whenever my mom wasn't working and I felt good enough to go outside we'd take a walk in the park. For my birthday she always took me out for ice cream.'

 

'You got ice cream for your birthday?' asked Tony. 'I'm sorry. I'm complaining about a bad childhood while you had a bad childhood _and_ you were poor! At least I had money to do whatever the hell I wanted.’

 

'I had a nice childhood,' laughed Steve. 'Would have been nicer if I hadn’t been sick all the time, but I have good memories.'

 

Suddenly Tony got an idea.

 

'Let's go and get some ice cream! To make this crappy day a bit better!' he suggested.

 

'But I don't have any money left for this month ,' sighed Steve.

 

'No need, Natasha will treat us.'

 

'What makes you think that?' asked the redhead.

 

'You have money and even you were moved to tears by Steve's tragic story,' grinned Tony.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. 'Just this once and only because I like Steve.'


	9. The Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A candy store appears in the empty building across the diner. Steve drags Tony along to meet the owner and end up helping with the great opening of the store.

**9\. The Candy Store**

 

'Stark, what are you doing here this early,' Natasha asked when she found Tony sitting in a booth with his laptop and Starbucks.

 

'My old man wanted me to research something,' mumbled Tony. 'Not using my own network to hack into the places that know what I want to know. Just in case they manage to trace it. It will lead them here, a place where dozens of people use their laptop every day. They'll never know it was me.'

 

'But the WiFi here is terribly slow. How can you work with that?' the redhead asked.

 

'Who said I was using the diner's WiFi?' grinned Tony. 'Some guy named Andy hasn't protected his WiFi very well. It was easy to get in and it's fast. I should be torrenting porn instead of searching for information.'

 

'Put it in the kitchen and let it download when you're working tonight. I'm sure Clint will keep an eye on it if you download something good for him too.'

 

'No problem. Any idea what he likes?' Tony asked while he was still typing away on the keyboard.

 

'All I know is that he doesn't share your taste in hot blonds with big dicks,' smirked Natasha.

 

'I'll get him something with scary redheads, big boobs and balls. He seems to be into them,' bitched Tony back.

 

Natasha had another snarky reply ready, but at that moment Steve walked in and he had such a happy smile on his face that the two didn't even dare to say anything nasty anymore.

 

'What happened?' asked Tony. 'Did we achieve world peace? Did they find a way to make ever lasting rainbows? Have they discovered unicorns? Please tell me you didn't get a puppy!'

 

'Why would I get a puppy?' Steve asked with a frown. 'We have Dum-E. He is a handful already.'

 

'Then why are you so happy?'

 

Immediately the 100 watt smile returned to Steve's face. 'You know the empty store across the street? The one that has been empty for months? A new shop will open this weekend and it's a candy shop!'

 

'A candy shop?' asked Tony sceptically. 'Then why are you so happy? Are we talking about actual candy? Please tell me this is not another prostitute mistake!'

 

'We're talking about Steve here,' said Natasha while rolling her eyes. 'The guy with the pink website who sells colorful cupcakes. He has a sweet tooth, of course it's actual candy we're talking about.'

 

'I like sex too,' Steve defended himself. 'But not so much that I'm gonna pay for it.'

 

'He and his right hand had a lot of fun last night,' grinned Tony.

 

Steve blushed. 'Should have known you could hear that. I'm sorry.'

 

'Don't apologize. I bet you hear me too, but it never stopped me,' grinned Tony.

 

'Okay, why don't you too help each other sometimes? Just don't let me know!' said Natasha and she quickly went back to work.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, Steve's happy smile returned.

 

'Come on, let's go and say hi to the candy shop owner!'

 

'No, no, no, let's not,' whined Tony. 'Remember what happened last time? We got involved with Thor and ever since that day he visits the diner every evening. Not a single day passes without seeing that annoyingly happy smile of him. I don't want that to happen again!'

 

'Thor eats a piece of pie every day, we earn a lot of money because of him!' answered Steve. 'It won't hurt to have another guy like that around. Maybe they can entertain each other.'

 

He grabbed Tony's arm, pulled him out of the booth and dragged him outside. They made their way to the candy shop. They saw a man working inside, so Steve knocked on the door to get his attention.

 

'I'm sorry, we're still closed,' said the man with short brown hair and glasses. He looked a bit nervous.

 

'We know,' smiled Steve. 'We work in the diner across the street and we wanted to welcome you in the neighborhood! Good luck with your shop! I'll definitely be visiting as soon as you're open for business!'

 

'Thank you, eh...'

 

'Steve! Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you! Are you the Andy in Candy Andy?' Steve asked.

 

'No, no, I'm Bruce,' said the man with a small smile. 'Bruce Banner. Andy is just the name of the shop. Bruce's Candy didn't sound very good. I hope customers will like it too. I've never done anything like this before.'

 

'A lot of kids live around here,' said Steve. 'So I'm sure you'll have customers. You need some good promotion, until people know where to find you! Do you have a website? What will you do for the grand opening?'

 

Bruce didn't know where to look. He took a little step back, took a quick look at Tony before he looked at his feet and mumbled that he wasn't planning to have a grand opening.

 

'We can help you if you change your mind,' smiled Steve friendly. 'I run a pastries business, I could make a candy cake and Tony here is a genius with electronics. He could make you a website. You could announce the opening online and we put up some decorations, play some music. It doesn't have to be difficult. But I don't want to push you into things you don't want. Just know that we're willing to help, right Tony?'

 

Tony glared at him, but nodded. He took Bruce's hand and shook it. 'Yeah, we'd help out. I'm Tony Stark, by the way.'

 

'So this street truly is the boulevard of broken dreams,' smiled Bruce sadly. 'Can't fall any lower.'

 

'What do you mean?' asked Tony, anger bubbling up inside him.

 

'You had a good job, you were at the top, but because of something stupid you ended up here,' explained Bruce. 'Something similar happened to me.'

 

'Are you _that_ Bruce Banner?' asked the engineer surprised. 'The physicist? Weren't you a researcher at the university?'

 

'Yes, something went wrong and we accidentally released a whole lot of gamma radiation. Nobody died, nobody got badly hurt, but they needed someone to blame. Me. I couldn't teach anymore, I wasn't allowed to do more research and nobody else wanted to hire me. Unless I wanted to move to Russia.'

 

'You and I have so much to talk about!' said Tony as he put a hand on Bruce's back and ushered him into the shop. He babbled about science, a beautiful website and unprotected WiFi as he closed the door behind them, leaving Steve standing outside.

 

 

~

 

 

'You're late!' said Fury angrily. He stood next to the door of the diner, his arms crossed. It was obvious he had been waiting for Tony.

 

'I'm sorry!' cried Tony and he hurried to the kitchen. 'Why didn't you cover for me?'

 

'Seriously?' Steve asked. 'You completely forgot about me the moment you met someone from your old life. I understand you can relate to him and talk to him about science things I don't know anything about, but you closed the door in my face! How do you think I feel about that?'

 

'Sorry,' said Tony. 'I was so happy I found someone on the same brain level that I kinda forgot about everything else.'

 

'Are you calling me stupid?'

 

'NO! No, no, no, not at all. You know I'm way more stupid than you are,' pleaded Tony. 'And the most stupid thing is that I know I am. I know I acted like an ass, so I asked Bruce if he had some candy for you. I paid for it.'

 

He handed Steve a little bag of candy. The blond’s eyes lit up and he took the bag. Immediately he popped one into his mouth and moaned softly.

 

'Not in my kitchen!' shouted Clint.

 

'You're forgiven,' said Steve, ignoring Clint completely. 'But I'm not making Bruce cupcakes for free.'

 

'How do you even know about that?' Tony asked. 'What the hell? But yeah, Bruce changed his mind and wants us to help. He wants a hundred cupcakes with the name of the shop and some candy. I told him you would do it. Didn't say you would do it for free, he is prepared to pay for them. He can't pay us for helping with the opening though. I hope two of us will be enough.'

 

'Is there a party?' Clint asked. 'Yeah, I was eavesdropping. But I can be the DJ. For free, but only this time, not making a habit of it.'

 

'Great!' said Steve happily. 'I'll do the food and drinks. Tony, you're in charge of decorations. Make some flyers too. Let's make this the best opening any shop here ever had. This neighborhood might be the lowest you can fall, but let's show Bruce that it's not that bad down here.'

 

 

~

 

 

Tony had many talents, but organizing something big wasn't one of them. Steve promised to help him, but when Tony was about to order champagne the blond grabbed the phone out of his hands and took over.

 

Steve was very good at organizing. On the morning of the opening, not only Tony and Clint were there to help, but he somehow managed to convince Natasha to help out. She was even wearing an orange shirt, which wasn't anything like her usual black attire. Clint was wearing purple, Bruce had a green shirt on, Tony had chosen red and Steve himself was wearing blue. Nobody was really surprised that Thor showed up, wearing yellow.

 

Steve had arranged helium, so Nat and Tony were making big, colorful balloons with long strings. They let them float, so they all ended up against the ceiling. Not only was it a pretty sight, but because of the long strings the kids could take one home. Less cleaning when this was all over. Clint tied some balloons to his music table, that he placed outside of the shop. Steve prepared a table with the cupcakes. He filled plastic cups with lemonade and lined them up. Thor decorated the table and the inside of the shop with garlands. Bruce made sure that the shop was filled with as much candy as possible.

 

Around 11 they were done with the preparations and Clint started the music. Within minutes the shop was filled with kids and their parents. Steve was handing out cupcakes and lemonade to by passers and Natasha gave them a flyer with discount coupons. Tony helped Bruce with the sales while Thor entertained the kids.

 

It was like the kids came out of nowhere. They came running from different directions, a few dollars in their hands. The few that didn't have any money got a cupcake and a dollar from Steve. He hated seeing their sad faces. When Tony noticed he handed his roommate a few dollar bills.

 

The opening was a huge success. They sold out almost all of the candy that was up for display. Steve didn't have any cupcakes left and all the balloons were gone as well.

 

The music died down and the group started cleaning. Steve was picking up empty cups when Bruce approached him. They hadn't spoken since the first day they met. Tony had done the talking in between the two of them and now they felt a little awkward.

 

'Thanks,' started Bruce. 'The opening worked out because of you.'

 

'You're welcome,' smiled Steve. 'I never thought it would go this well.'

 

'Is two hundred dollar enough for the cupcakes and everything else you paid for?' asked Bruce.

 

'Perfect,' answered the blond as he took the money. 'I'll probably spend it all in your shop, so you will get it back some day.'

 

'Sweet tooth, right?' chuckled Bruce. 'You're more than welcome. Also because there is something I wanted to ask you. Tony told me you're an artist. I was hoping you could paint something candy-themed on the wall in my shop. I will pay you for it, of course.'

 

'I'd love to!' said Steve enthusiastic. 'Come over to the diner sometime, so we can discuss the details.'

 

'I will,' smiled Bruce. 'Tony also said your apple pie is great.'

 

'Not great, Brucie!' said Tony, who had overheard. 'I told you it's orgasmic. Better than sex. You have to come and try it.'

 

'Is he always like this?' Bruce asked Steve. 'I thought he was a genius.'

 

'Yup, you better get used to it, because he decided he likes you,' grinned the blond.

 

'Oi, I'm right here, I can here you,' said Tony, faking a pout. 'Don't team up against me. I already have these three to deal with. I thought you were my friend, Bruce.'

 

'Time for work,' said Natasha as she walked past them. Steve followed her, but Tony didn't move. So the blond grabbed his arm and dragged the former billionaire along. Over the sounds of Tony's whining and complaining Steve shouted his goodbyes to Bruce.

 


	10. The Boys With Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve's shed collapses he asks two Amish boys to help him rebuild it in exchange for a bed and breakfast. Thor ends up helping as well and treats the boys to a free meal. When an old friend of Steve shows up, they decide to take the whole group to their favorite club, Amish boys included.

**10\. The Boys With Wood**

 

Steve took a chair out of the little shed in his garden. He grabbed his book and sat down in the sun. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the sun and the garden. He almost finished reading the first page when the shed suddenly collapsed with a lot of noise. It completely fell apart.

 

'What the hell happened?' asked Tony as he came running out to the garden.

 

Steve stood up with a sigh. 'The shed collapsed.'

 

'I didn't even know we had a shed,' frowned Tony.

 

'We don't,' chuckled Steve. 'Not anymore.'

 

He walked to the shed and checked the wood. It was old and rotten. Carefully he pulled away the chairs that were buried underneath the pile of wood. Tony came to help him. They grabbed the boxes with tools, the old iron and other stuff that had been stored in the shed. They put everything in the basement, but there was no space left for Tony to work. They needed a new shed.

 

'I saved some money,' said Steve. 'Let's buy some wood to build a new one. Don't know when I'll have time to do so, but we'll see. I just want to sit in the garden and enjoy the weather now.'

 

'Best idea I heard all day,' grinned Tony and he joined his roommate in the sun.

 

 

~

 

 

'Could this day get any worse,' groaned Tony.

 

They stood behind the bar at the diner and had been gossiping about the guests, so Steve curiously looked up to see how anything could get worse. He smiled when he noticed two blushing Amish boys.

 

'I'll do their table,' offered Steve. 'You'd probably offend them the moment you open your mouth.'

 

'Because everything about me screams sex,' winked the brunet.

 

'You wish,' laughed Steve before he made his way to the Amish boys. He greeted them with his most friendly smile and asked how he could help them.

 

The two nervously looked at each other and one of them mumbled something that Steve didn't get.

'Here are your menu's,' he offered. 'Is this your first time in the city?'

 

'Yes, sir,' said one of them.

 

'No need to call me sir. I'm Steve,' he explained as he tapped his name tag. 'Can I get you guys a drink while you take a look at the menu?'

 

'Just water, please,' said one.

 

'Is water the cheapest thing you have?' asked the other, obviously embarrassed by his own question. 'We don't have much money.'

 

'I understand,' said Steve. 'But coke is actually cheaper than water, so shall I get you both a coke?'

 

They ordered the coke and Steve walked to the kitchen to get them. He acted like he didn't notice how Clint and Tony were giggling together. He knew this was about those boys. Those guys were brought up like this, they didn't know any better. He wanted to make their stay pleasant. Steve brought them their cokes, helped them with their food choices and he didn't get angry when they didn't tip him.

 

'The smaller one keeps looking at your ass, whenever you walk away,' noted Tony when Steve joined him behind the bar again. 'Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go kinda thing. Talking about going, why aren't they going away yet?'

 

'Okay, firstly, Nat told me you watch my ass all the time. No difference who is watching. Secondly, they're still here because they asked me a question and I need to talk to you before I can answer them. They asked if I knew a cheap place to sleep.'

 

'Oh hell no!' cried Tony. He knew what Steve was up to, he wanted to let those boys stay over at their place. 'We only have one couch and I'm not sharing a bed with those creeps! There are like a hundred super cheap motels around, I'm sure they got enough money to stay in one of those! Why do you have to be so nice and pick every beggar from the street and take them home?'

 

'Wasn't it that niceness that gave you a place to stay?' asked Steve. 'You could still be sleeping on the subway. They can sleep in my bed and we'll share yours.'

 

'What if they find your pink friend?' asked Tony. 'They'll be traumatized.'

 

'Unlike you, these guys don't look like they'll be searching through my drawers. So I'm sure they're safe. Unless you want to sleep in my bed and let them spend the night in yours?'

 

'Alright,' groaned Tony. 'But just one night and only because you're so damn sexy. I would never share a bed with Clint.'

 

He slapped Steve's ass when the blond walked away. 'Love to watch you go.'

 

Steve just shook his head, smile never leaving his face.

 

'Okay boys, you two can stay at my place tonight, but in exchange I want you two to help me build a shed. Mine collapsed and I don't really have time to rebuild it on my own.'

 

'Yeah, we can help,' said one of the boys happily. He stood up and shook Steve's hand. 'Thank you so much, si...I mean, Steve.'

 

'You're welcome, it's just for tonight though. My roommate likes his privacy.'

 

 

~

 

 

'Fuck, why are you so big?' groaned Tony. 'You need like three quarters of the bed! Don't you dare kicking me out sometime during the night!'

 

'Only because you're scared to get too close to me,' laughed Steve. 'You keep like two feet between us! I won't bite, I promise.'

 

'I hate you,' whined Tony. 'I haven't slept in a bed with someone for months! I don't want my dick poking you in the morning.'

 

Steve only laughed louder. 'I can forgive you for that, because you have a huge crush on me and I'm just damn sexy. But I'm not forgiving you for slapping my ass at the diner. You're doing the pie deliveries tomorrow.'

 

Tony groaned louder. 'That's why you're single. You look so sweet, but you're a demon!'

 

'Good thing you're a bit of a masochist,' grinned Steve. He turned on his side, his back to Tony.  'Sweet dreams.'

 

 

~

 

 

'Okay, Jacob, Jedidiah, let's get to work,' said Steve the next morning after breakfast. He brought the guys to the garden and pointed at the pile of wood.

 

'I already bought everything we need, we only have to put it together. I made a few sketches how I want it to look. Maybe you guys can take a look and see if you think it would be possible. I’ve never built a shed before.'

 

The guys said Steve's sketches looked good and that they could probably make something like that. When they decided where they wanted to place it they got to work. It was a warm, sunny day, so after an hour the three of them were hot and sweaty and not in a good way.  Steve pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face. He stretched his muscles a little before he went back to work.  He picked up a piece of wood when he heard a whistle behind him.

 

'Didn't know there was an orgy going on in my garden!' said Tony, sipping a beer. 'Why was I not invited?'

 

'If this looks like an orgy to you I don't wanna borrow your porn,' sighed Steve while rolling his eyes.

'What? I see three boys with wood and the hottest one is already getting undressed. I give it five more minutes before the actual fun will start,' grinned Tony as he put three more beers on the table.

 

Steve frowned and looked at the other guys. Jedidiah was hammering two pieces of wood together, but Jacob was hiding his crotch with his hat and looked at the ground. Another kind of wood.  Steve didn't really understand why the guy got hard and he didn't want to ask either, but Tony had no shame.

 

'Don't worry about it, man,' said Tony as he handed Jacob a beer. 'We all have the same reaction when we see Steve naked for the first time. Be glad he still has his pants on, because it's even better down there! He doesn't really understand he is no longer the scrawny brat he used to be and that his new looks cause reactions like this. I'm still trying to find out what changed him into a sex god, because I want some of it too.'

 

'Like you need it,' snorted Steve. He opened a beer and took a big gulp. 'You are very charming in your own way.'

 

'Do you two...,' started Jacob, '...fondue?'

 

Tony looked confused, but Steve started laughing.

 

'No we don't.'

 

Before Tony could ask what the hell they were talking about the windows of Thor's apartment opened and the big Norwegian guy appeared.

 

'My friends, why have you not told me of the hard work you have to do. Let me help!'

 

He took off his shirt and jumped down from the first floor. He landed in their garden without any problems and gave first Tony and then Steve a hug. Jacob, who had just put his hat back on, had to cover his crotch again.

 

'If you two are going to make me feel tiny and useless I'm going to be tiny and useless,' stated Tony. 'I'll be sitting here in this chair, watch you work.'

 

No one protested, four guys was more than enough to work on such a small shed. Yet it wasn't finished by the time Steve and Tony had to get to work. Thor promised he would stay with the Amish boys and help them finish the job.

 

 

~

 

 

'Oh no, no, no, I should have known we shouldn't let Thor be in charge of those guys,' whined Tony as their neighbor entered the diner with the two Amish boys in tow.

 

'Your turn to help them,' smiled Steve. 'Be nice.'

 

With a dark scowl Tony approached the booth where Thor and the two guys sat down. Thor was oblivious to the glare, and  smiled his radiant smile as he ordered food for the three of them. Tony took the order, brought it to Clint and twenty minutes later the food was served.

 

Unfortunately for Tony they didn't leave when they were done eating. Thor beckoned him and ordered coffee with apple pie.

 

'One for me as well,' said Bruce who just walked in. He and Thor had met not too long ago and often drank coffee together at the diner.

 

'Steve, help me, please? Those guys want coffee and pie, but I can never get Bruce's coffee right.'

'Sure,' answered Steve and he got to work. He poured four cups of coffee, put them on a serving tray and followed Tony to the booth.

 

'Thanks Steve,' smiled Bruce when he got his coffee. 'You always manage to turn this dish water into coffee.'

 

'Steven truly has magical hands,' confirmed Thor way too loudly. 'Wait until you have tried his pie, my young friends! It is the best I ever had.'

 

'Steven?' asked a voice behind them. 'As in Steve? As in Steve Rogers? Look at you, all muscly, like always. How is life in the diner?'

 

'Darcy!' said Steve happily. 'Nothing ever changes here, you should know that. But you look great! What are you doing here?'

 

'Came to see if you were still around!' said the brunette. She was a good looking girl, with big boobs, wearing mostly black and a nice shade of red lipstick. 'I'm going to our club tonight. You know, the one where people are practically having sex on the dance floor. Came to invite you. And Clint, if he is still here. Nat already said she is coming. Bring your friends too, they look like fun.'

 

'He is still here. I'm sure he will come! See you there then?'

 

'Yes, awesome, see you there!' And with that said she was gone again.

 

'Who was that and how long have you two dated?' asked Tony. 'She has a nice rack.'

 

'She does, and she likes showing it off,' grinned Steve. 'She says it's one of her best futures.'

 

'And believe it or not, but they didn't date,' said Natasha, who joined the group. 'Unbelievable, she is a charismatic and sarcastic brunette, totally Steve's type, but they never dated. Still not convinced they never had sex though.'

 

Steve rolled his eyes. 'She worked here for two weeks before she got fired. She was a terrible waitress. We went partying at least three times a week those days. It was great. So, who's in tonight?'

 

Everyone cheered so loudly that Fury came to tell them to get back to work.

 

 

~

 

 

Everyone joined Steve and Darcy at the club, even Jacob and Jedidiah. It was crowded, especially the dance floor, but they managed to find a place to sit. Thor went to get beer for everyone, while Clint dragged Natasha to the dance floor. They danced more decent than most other people around, who were just grinding their hips together.

 

Tony took a beer from Thor and took a sip before he turned to Steve.

 

'Didn't think this place would be something you like. Seems too wild and erotic for our apple pie boy. I'm impressed!'

 

'You think Steve isn't wild?' snorted Darcy. 'You should have seen him! When he danced he got everyone's attention. Hundreds of lonely boys and girls masturbated in their beds, thinking about Steve. Think you can still pull it off?'

 

'Let me finish my beer, I need some courage,' answered Steve over the loud music. He emptied his bottle and then quickly drank the rest of Darcy's as well before she pulled him to the dance floor.

He stood in front of her and she pressed her hips against his butt. He started moving his hips around, slowly bending his knees, moving lower against her leg. He pushed his  ass up first, before slowly standing up straight again, letting her hands run over his body. He threw his head back as he thrust his hips, before Darcy turned him around and pulled their crotches together. Steve showed off his ass in his tight jeans.

 

The whole thing looked a bit like a woman's pole dance act, but Steve managed to make it look manly and hot as hell.

 

After a minute or two they had enough of it and returned to the group. Jacob had a bulge in his pants and Jedidiah's mouth was still hanging open.

 

'No need to be ashamed,' laughed Darcy. 'First time I saw him dance I had a boner for days! Come on, let's teach you some moves as well!'

 

She dragged the two boys to the dance floor and Thor happily followed. Steve sat down with Bruce and Tony again.

 

'What the hell, Steve!' Tony said. 'What the hell! Have I been ignoring you again? Have I missed the part where you told me about your wild days? Who taught you how to dance like that? Tell me, because they deserve an award!'

 

'It was Darcy,' laughed Steve. 'And no, I never told you about my wild past, because it doesn't exist. Yeah, we came here often, because it's cheap and we didn't have much money. We only danced like this once, we actually practiced in the kitchen at the diner, Clint was our judge. I fancied a guy that came to this club often. I didn't dare to approach him, so Darcy and Clint helped me get his attention. It worked. I looked at him while dancing and he came to take Darcy's place. We dated for three weeks and then it was over. He was hot, but not my type at all.'

 

Tony shook his head. 'I need a stronger drink for this!'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve brought a drunk Tony to their apartment. Tony was singing all the way back. Steve was glad the brunet was a happy drunk. Made it easier to keep him on his feet. With one arm he opened their door, they walked in and he pulled Tony's bed down. When he let go of the former billionaire Tony immediately fell down on the mattress.

 

'Steeeeeve,' he said. 'You could get laid every week if you dance like that in a club. Take advantaaage!'

 

'I'm looking for a more serious relationship,' chuckled the blond. He helped Tony to take his shoes off.

 

'I'd fuck you if you danced for me like that,' continued Tony, completely ignoring the things Steve said.

 

'I'll take that as a compliment,' answered the blond. He put the shoes away and tried to help the drunk man out of his jacket.

 

'M serious,' mumbled Tony into the blankets.

 

'I know, me too,' said Steve as he pulled those blankets over Tony's body. 'Goodnight Tony.'

 

There was no reply.


	11. The Returned Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint get jealous. I'm not going to say any more than this.

**11\. The Returned Soldier**

 

Steve was on his knees, cleaning the kitchen. It had been way too long since they had cleaned anything, so after he had made his pastries he gave Tony the choice to either deliver them or to clean. Of course Tony chose to deliver. When he heard the front door open Steve greeted his roommate without getting up.

 

'Did it go well? Was she happy with the design?' he asked.

 

Steve stiffened when he suddenly felt two arms around him and a head resting against his shoulder blades. That was not like Tony at all and it definitely wasn't Thor either. He carefully turned to see who was holding him.

 

'Bucky?' he asked surprised.

 

'Surprise!' said Bucky. He let go of Steve and helped him up. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around his friend.

 

'It's good to see you, Buck! Why didn't you call? I would have taken a day off!' said Steve. 'We could have gone out for dinner or something. To celebrate that you're back!'

 

'I didn't tell, because I wanted to surprise you,' smiled Bucky. 'We have two weeks, plenty of time. But I thought you'd be sad and lonely and waiting for me with apple pie, but you look well. You already replaced me, I see, an extra bed. And...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?'

 

Steve turned to see what he was talking about and saw Dum-E coming into the kitchen. Steve smiled and told him to come closer. The robot grabbed Steve pants and tugged gently.

 

'This is Dum-E,' introduced Steve. He stroked the metal claw that was holding his pants. 'Tony made him. He helps us with simple chores. He is like a pet, but more useful.'

 

'Okay, that is creepy. So, where did you meet this Tony? You didn't get some kind of weirdo in your house, did you? You always want to take care of everyone.'

 

'My weirdo left, so I got myself a new one,' grinned Steve. 'I met him in the diner, he's my colleague.'

 

'He replaced me in my house, he replaced me in my job, has he already replaced me in your bed as well?' asked Bucky, acting dramatic.

 

'Yes, that is why we got a second bed. But he won't replace you in my heart,' laughed Steve.

 

Bucky hugged Steve tightly, squashing the blond with his arms. Steve laughed louder and hugged back. Now that Bucky was back he knew how much he had missed his friend.

 

'Steve, I found out...' said Tony as he walked through the door. But he didn't finish his sentence. 'I'm clearly interrupting something. I'm sorry, I'll be back in an hour or two. Or maybe I'll head straight to the diner. Take your time. See you there. Bye.'

 

'You're not interrupting,' said Steve as he quickly let go of Bucky and ran towards the door. 'This is Bucky. I told you about him, right? He has two weeks off and he will be staying with us these weeks. No worries, he will sleep in my bed and we won't be bothering you. You won't even notice he is here. Bucky, this is my roommate Tony.'

 

The two shook hands and nodded at each other, not really sure if they should like the other yet. Steve didn't notice, he was just so happy that he finally got to see his friend again.

 

'So, what did you find out, Tony?'

 

The brunet eyed Bucky suspiciously before he smiled at Steve.

 

 'Something about Obidiah. Nothing big. We'll talk about it some other time. I'm sure you two have more interesting things to do. I'll be at the candy shop.'

 

 

~

 

 

The first week Steve took a few nights off at the diner. Tony could handle the work on his own and Natasha promised to help if it was too much. In the morning Steve and Bucky went babysitting together and afterwards they went out. They visited museums, went to eat hotdogs in central park and spent another afternoon they spend on Coney island.

 

In the evenings they went to restaurants and bars, even a club now and then. They would come home when Tony was already in bed and they tried to make as little noise as possible. They woke Tony almost every night, but the only night that it really bothered him was when they were drunk. Tony had seen Steve drink seven beers without him acting any different from usual, but apparently Bucky had spent a lot of money on alcohol for his friend.

 

The former billionaire got more annoyed by the day. Steve didn't have time to talk to him anymore. He forgot to bake apple pie for the diner and didn't clean anything for days. He wasn't acting like himself anymore. Tony wouldn't go as far as to say he missed Steve, but he did. He was very glad Fury had given Steve only five nights off, because by that time he was on the edge of strangling Bucky.

 

Things started like usual again. Bucky was gone to do whatever, Steve was baking pie again, while Tony oiled Dum-E. When it was time Steve and Tony went to the diner together. They complained about the crowd on the subway and about Fury using them as slaves. Everything was like normal again, until they entered the diner.

 

Bucky was leaning against Natasha's desk, chatting and laughing. Tony sighed and hoped the guy would just leave. But he didn't. He found himself a place in one of the booths and tried to get Steve's attention. It was Tony's turn to serve the booths, but Steve approached his friend with a menu. They giggled and flirted every time Steve walked past the table.

 

It got worse when Thor arrived. When he found out Bucky was Steve's friend he joined him and they started telling big stories about war, Norway and Steve. Why Thor believed Bucky was just a friend and not a lover was beyond Tony. Bruce joined them and as time passed and customers left, Natasha and Steve stayed at the booth longer and longer as well.

 

'Stupid asshole,' muttered Tony to himself as he cleaned the coffee machine behind the bar.

 

'You're talking about Bucky and not about the coffee machine, I assume?' asked Clint through the pick up window.

 

'Yes,' sighed Tony. 'Just look at him! He can't stop flirting with Steve! He keeps looking at him as he tells his stupid stories. He took Steve out and paid for everything the entire week! They sleep in the same bed and won't stop giggling.'

 

'Are you kidding me?' asked Clint. 'He is all over Natasha! Look how he has his arm around her waist? I've seen her kill people for less! He keeps hanging around her table and he is always whispering things that make her laugh. I've never seen her laugh so often.'

 

'Do you think he is two-timing them?' Tony asked. 'You know this guy! Do you think he could do that?'

 

'How should I know?' asked the cook. 'We worked together, had a beer together now and then, but we never really talked. He looked like a nice bloke to me.'

 

'Fuck Barton!' groaned Tony. 'We work together, we drink together and we never really talk, but I know you could be a two-timing ass if you wanted to!'

 

'He's only here for two weeks, maybe he wanted to make the most of it?' asked Clint. 'Doing two cuties before he has to go back to work?'

 

'He better not!' hissed Tony. 'He can go get himself as many whores as he wants, but he is not doing that to Steve! Steve is always nice to everyone, and he wants a serious relationship, he doesn't deserve this.'

 

'Let's keep our eyes open!'

 

 

~

 

 

'Steve, Nat, do you guys have a moment?' asked Bucky. His two friends stopped working for a moment and sat down with him.

 

'Your boyfriends gave me a shovel speech today.'

 

'Boyfriends?' asked Steve and Natasha at the same time.

 

'Clint, of course,' answered the blond.

 

'Tony, duh,' replied the redhead at the same moment.

 

'Why would Tony give you a shovel speech?' asked Steve. 'And Clint as well! Do you have a girlfriend?'

 

'No,' laughed Bucky. 'I think they believe I'm dating the two of you. At least, that's what I understood from Clint's story. He told me to leave Tash alone and called me a two-timing whore. He also muttered something about my balls being cut off if you found out.'

 

Natasha grinned. 'Sounds like Clint.'

 

'Tony was more subtle,' laughed Bucky. 'He told me he would hurt me if I would hurt Steve in any way, because our most beloved blond boy here deserved so much better. Can't blame him, he is absolutely right. You found a good replacement for me, Steve. When you find a lover both me and Tony will go after him or her. You better prepare!'

 

Steve rolled his eyes. 'Like I can't take care of myself! But why do they think you'd be doing the both of us? There is no sex, no kissing, hardly any hugging, so what makes them think you're two-timing us?'

 

'Love makes blind,' grinned Bucky.

 

'Let's give them what they want,' suggested Natasha. 'Let's act like we suddenly find out Bucky really is dating the two of us. I wanna see their faces.'

 

'Or we act like we do know and scar Clint for life by acting like we're having threesomes,' smiled Steve.

 

'And there it is! The reason why you're my best friend!' laughed Bucky. 'Who else would I get in trouble with? Let's do this! Nat, are you in?'

 

'Scarring Clint? I'm definitely in.'

 

 

~

 

 

 The next evening, when Bucky was the only customer left, they put their plan into action. Natasha locked the front door, as always, didn't return to her desk, but walked to Bucky's booth instead. With a smirk she sat down on his lap, leaning into him a little.

 

'Clint!' hissed Tony from behind the bar. 'Clint, hurry up and get the fuck here!'

 

The cook looked through the pick up window and was about to ask what was going on. When he noticed Bucky and Natasha. His mouth fell open.

 

'Where the hell is Steve?' asked Tony. 'He can't see this, he will be heartbroken! Is he in the kitchen? I will check the bathroom! Make sure he doesn't...'

 

At that moment the kitchen doors opened and Steve walked in. He looked at the couple, stood still for a second and then he smiled. He approached the two, wrapped his arms around them and kissed them both on top of their head. He sat down next to them. Bucky immediately wrapped an arm around him and let it rest on Steve's ass, while Steve started braiding Natasha's hair.

 

Clint was gasping for air, while Tony had to hold on to the bar. They looked at the three, at each other and then back at the romantic scene.

 

'So boys, why don't you two come over to my place tonight?' asked Natasha.

 

'What the hell?' whispered Tony. It sounded like he was getting strangled.

 

Clint was about to crawl through the pick up window with a very big knife. The window was small, but Clint was flexible. Tony quickly took the knife from him.

 

'Are you out of your mind?' he asked. 'You can't kill them and Bucky is a fucking soldier. He won’t feel threatened by a lunatic with a knife.'

 

'Make this stop!' growled Clint.

 

Tony put the knife away before he slowly walked to their booth. He heard them giggling. Fucking giggling! This wasn't right. This wasn't okay! Tony frantically tried to come up with something to say when he reached them, but his mind went blank when he saw Bucky shoving his hand up Steve's shirt.

 

'Eh....' he started unintelligently.

 

Bucky grinned at him. 'I guess I should thank you,' he started. 'Because of the warnings you and Clint gave me I confessed to them.  Told them honestly that I was trying  to have them both. I was lucky. My beautiful, perfect, blond boy is a forgiving man. My gorgeous, redheaded girl has a secret kink. So thank you, Tony, but I'd like to thank you even more, Clint.'

 

The was a loud crash behind them where Clint finally made his way through the pick up window. There was a frustrated groan as well, but then it went quiet.

 

Tony looked horrified, but slowly it turned into a frown. When Steve smiled at him he raised one eyebrow. Steve's smile grew wider, he started chuckling and within a minute tears were running down his eyes and his stomach hurt from laughing. He almost fell out of the booth, but a snorting Bucky held him up.

 

'You are such an asshole!' cried Tony out. 'You fucking bastard! I knew you'd never do something so stupid, but damn...'

 

He didn't finish that sentence, because Fury stepped out of his office and glared angrily at them. Steve tried his best to stop laughing as he got up. Natasha returned to her desk with a smirk while Bucky pulled Clint up from the floor and helped sooth his wounded ego.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve and Tony walked home together. After what happened Clint thought he deserved a drink from Bucky, so they went to some bar together. It left the two roommates together, which hadn't happened in a long time.

 

'So, what did you find out about your father and that Obidiah guy?' Steve broke the awkward silence. 'You tried to tell me something the first day Bucky was here, but you were right not to tell then. It's personal. But I hope you will still tell me though.'

 

'I...' started Tony. 'Obidiah still has weapons. My father used to produce weapons, but we got in a lot of trouble. I asked him to stop, and he did. Only time he ever listened to me, but Obidiah still has some of those weapons and I found out he is selling them to people who seem to have contact with terrorist organisations. Not only did he steal those weapons from us, he is also selling them illegally. It's enough to get him caught.'

 

'That's great news, isn't it?' asked Steve. 'You can get him locked up!'

 

'I got all my information illegally as well,' sighed Tony. 'It can't be used in court. I don't know how to legally get the info though. I don't really know what my next move should be.'

 

'Do you have any idea where he stored those weapons?' asked Steve.

 

'No, but I could find out. Why?'

 

'Leave an anonymous message with the police, saying you suspect illegal activity at that location,' explained Steve. 'I could do it for you if you don't wanna do it yourself. They will find Stark weapons and they will want to see the papers, but there aren't any, right? They'll come to you to ask about it and you can talk about the disappearance. I'm sure you can come up with a good story for that!'

 

Tony thought about that for a few moment. 'That might work,' he said. 'We have to be careful that they won't find out where the message comes from, but then it might actually work.'

 

'Great, let's give it a try,' smiled Steve.

 

'Thanks,' said Tony. 'Also thanks for asking about it.'

 

'You're welcome. I should thank you too.'

 

'Why?'

 

'Because when you thought my best friend was two-timing me you gave him a warning not to hurt me,' answered Steve. 'That was really nice. Thank you.'

 

Tony looked away as he muttered a 'you're welcome'.


	12. The Luxurious Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In exchange for watching the dogs, Tony gets the opportunity to stay in a super deluxe penthouse for the weekend and he is planning to make the most of it.

**12\. The Luxurious Vacation**

 

'I'm going on vacation this weekend,' announced Tony as he walked into their apartment.

 

Steve had been peeling apples, but for this he put his knife down. He frowned as he looked at Tony.

 

'You’re what?'

 

'You shouldn't frown when you're wearing a frilly, blue apron,' joked Tony. 'Doesn't suit you. The frown that is, the apron looks...cute, by lack of a better word. Where did you get it? No, the real question is: why did you get it?'

 

'Bucky left it as a present,' sighed Steve. 'Threw away my other aprons, so I have no other choice than to wear this. There was a note in the pocket that said I should only wear the apron, nothing else, because that would make certain people very happy. I still don't know what he's talking about. He won't answer my texts.'

 

Tony grinned. 'Naked Steve in a frilly, blue apron? Is there anyone on earth who wouldn't want to see that? It's the wet dream of half of the people in this world! Innocent looking boy, with the body of a sex god and who is a surprisingly dirty-minded tease. Sign me up!'

 

'You two are terrible!' Steve laughed. 'I don't see why you didn't get along. You two could have bonded over how to torture me with lame sex jokes. Now what were you saying about a vacation?'

 

'You love our lame sex jokes,' stated Tony as he leaned against the kitchen table. 'I was fixing the sauna for two gay guys who live in Manhattan. Very nice guys. I fixed some stuff for them before. Anyway, they'll be out of town this weekend and they needed someone to look after their dogs. They need someone who doesn't mind living in their house for a few days, because they don't wanna move their babies around too much. Didn't think they'd trust me, but I offered anyway and they said they'd loooooove to have me. So I'll be staying in a luxurious apartment with bubble bath for two and sauna this weekend and I'll get paid for it!'

 

'You're going to look after their dogs?' Steve asked.

 

'That's what you focus on?' cried Tony. 'I'll be staying in a place that is almost as luxurious and rich as my house used to be and you're only thinking about those damned dogs?'

 

'I'm very happy for you, Tony, and I hope you will have fun, but if they call their dogs their babies they probably spoil them. Who knows what they'll want you to do. I once heard about some guy who fed their dog with a silver spoon three times a day. I don't see you doing that.'

 

'Whatever,' laughed Tony. 'I'm going to get myself a one night stand and have sex on every flat surface, because it's been way too long.'

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. He took his knife and continued peeling apples. 'I'm just very glad you’ll be doing that somewhere else and not in here.'

 

'You're just jealous!' smirked Tony as he started to pack his suitcase.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony walked through the penthouse. He got an explanation from the guys before they left and he was now searching for the dogs and the list of things he would have to do for the animals. He opened a door when he heard soft barking and found a room that was probably like heaven for every dog in the world. There were several beds, food, water and hundreds of toys.

 

The dogs sniffed at his legs, but they didn't seem to mind this new person in their house. Tony made his way to the table and picked up the list. His mouth fell open when he read how much he had to do. He cursed loudly before he decided that he would just feed them and give them a bath. Screw brushing and playing and all those useless fancy things dogs didn't need.

 

He could do this! Easy! And tonight he was going clubbing and see if he could get a little of his old life back. This weekend was going to be the best!

 

 

~

 

 

Since Tony took the night off, Steve had to serve alone that evening. It was a Friday night, so it was crowded, but he couldn't complain. Tony had done this on his own when Bucky had been around. Nat wasn't too happy about it. By the end of the night she called Steve to her desk.

 

'Why exactly did Tony ditch work all of a sudden and where did he go?' she asked. 'These are the busiest days. Why did you let him go?'

 

'Why did I let him go?' asked Steve. 'He is free to go wherever he wants. He is babysitting the dogs of some rich guys he met. He could use their apartment, so he wanted to make the most of it and get some girls. Or guys, I don't know, he said he needed sex.'

 

'Yet you still let them go?' asked the redhead. 'He is going to get drunk and fuck up. We should be glad if those dogs are still alive when those guys get back home. He will screw up.'

 

'I'm not his mom!' sighed Steve. 'I told him it wouldn't be easy, but he said he could do it. If he screws up that's his problem. It was very obvious that he didn't want any of us around and I'd rather not know what he will be doing.'

 

Steve cleaned up on his own, went home on his own and drank a beer on his own. He had to admit it felt a little lonely without Tony's constant chattering. He even got more unwanted attention on the subway without his friend around.

 

He texted Clint, chatted with him for a while until the cook announced he was going out with a friend. Steve texted Natasha, but she replied he shouldn't have let Tony go and didn't answer after that anymore. Hesitant he sent a text to Tony, asking if he already scored a hot babe. Not even a minute later his phone rang.

 

_'Thank fuck, Steve, you're still awake,'_ said Tony. _'I have a small problem with the dogs and I don't know how to fix it! Please come help me!'_

 

'Alright,' answered Steve. He only agreed because Tony sounded like he was panicking. 'Give me the address, I'll be right there.'

 

 

~

 

 

When Steve walked into the penthouse he couldn't believe his eyes. Not because the place looked incredibly expensive, but also because three dogs were running around, one covered in mud, and a soaking wet Tony chasing them. There was mud and dog food everywhere, even in Tony's hair. This was not a small problem.

 

When Tony had left their apartment he had been wearing amazing clothes and his hair was perfectly styled. He looked like he belonged in this penthouse. Now his hair was tousled, his jacket wrinkled, his shirt ripped and he was only wearing one shoe. Steve liked this homeless dogsitter look a lot better.

 

Steve searched for the bathroom, grabbed a towel, crouched down and called the dogs. Immediately the three animals came running towards him. Steve grabbed the muddy one and wrapped him in a the towel before giving all three of them a dog cookie. He stood up, dog in his arms, and smiled at Tony, who was panting.

 

'Having a wild night?' Steve asked.

 

'Yeah, amazing,' answered Tony sarcastically. 'Exactly what I had in mind.'

 

'Doggy style,' laughed the blond. 'Let's get this one in the bath. Do you have a shirt and jeans with you? It would be a waste to destroy more of your expensive clothes.'

 

Tony showed Steve the dog bathroom before he went to change. He took a quick shower before he put on a simple outfit and searched for his missing shoe. When he joined Steve again two of the dogs were bathed and he was working on the third one. His clothes were wet, but the dogs were pretty calm.

 

'Could you blow dry them?' Steve asked. 'And then maybe start with cleaning up?'

 

'There is still a to do list with other things,' sighed Tony. 'All about the dogs.'

 

'Then do whatever you can do from the list, I guess,' said Steve as he dried the last dog with a towel.

They played with the dogs, fed them, Steve even sang a lullaby for them. They cleaned up the dog room, bathroom and the living room. It was hard to get the muddy paw prints from the white couch, but Steve found some cleaning products that worked. When they were finally done they fell down on the now clean couch.

 

'You can go out and get your one night stand,' yawned Steve. 'It's only five am, you still have time.'

 

'No,' groaned Tony. 'I'm way too tired. I just want to sleep on every flat surface. How can you still be so awake? You went babysitting at 7 this morning, or yesterday, whatever, it's almost 24 hours ago and you look like you could run a marathon.'

 

'I couldn't,' chuckled Steve. 'Even if I slept for a day I couldn't.'

 

'You should try, you're good at everything!' cried Tony. 'You're good at cleaning, you're good at waiting tables, you're good with cooking, you're good at baking, you're good at building, you're good at arts. You can work with dogs, with babies, you can work with kids, you can work with annoying adults, fuck, you can even work with me! All of that and you also look like every girl's dream. Humanity should learn from you. You should be our president!'

 

'I'm actually an android,' grinned Steve. 'So naturally I'm good at everything and anything. That's how they programmed me. I thought an engineer like you would figure that out. But please, do make me president. I'm built to take over the world.'

 

'Your sarcasm gets worse,' sighed Tony. 'You spend too much time with me.'

 

Steve jumped up from the couch. 'I'll be on my way then. I'd like to get some sleep before I have to go back to baking pastries. See you Monday, right?'

 

'Nooooo,' said Tony as he launched himself at Steve. 'Don't leave me alone with those monsters! One of them bit me! I can't do this on my own! Stay? Please? I'll come working the rest of the weekend!'

 

'I didn't bring any clothes,' said Steve. 'No pajama, no tooth brush, even androids have morning breath and these guys only have one bed. Are you sure that's worth it?'

 

'Fuck yes! I don't even care about sleeping in one bed, just stay. Can't be more embarrassing than last time when I tried spooning you in my sleep.'

 

'I felt loved,' joked Steve. 'I'll stay, but we'll split the money you earn and the bubble bath is mine tomorrow!'

 

'Anything!'

 

 

~

 

 

'Aaaaaww, look at how happy and pretty our babies are!' said one of the gay guys when he walked into the dog room. 'Hello beautiful, did you like spending time with uncle Tony? Has he been good for you? Just look at how soft your fur is!'

 

'Thank you, Tony,' said the other. 'We had a great weekend. I hope our lovelies weren't too much. They can be a handful sometimes. None of the former babysitters lasted very long.'

 

'No, they were really sweet,' answered Tony with a fake smile.

 

'Great! If we're ever going out of town again we'll definitely ask you again!'

 

'Wonderful,' muttered Tony as he took his money. He hurried out of the penthouse and practically ran home.

 

Never again!


	13. The Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a call from the police, who ask him for information about weapons. Tony will give them the information they need, but he wants something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this today, because I reached 100 kudos and that never happened before. Thank you all so very much!

**13\. The Sweet Revenge**

 

 

'Steve, where are you?'  Tony asked for the hundredth time as he walked through their apartment.

 

His roommate came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and his chest was glistening.

 

'I was taking a shower. What's so important that you keep calling me?'

 

'What is this?' asked Tony as he showed Steve a piece of paper. It was a flyer for a small art school, not too far from their place.

 

'Nothing. Where did you find it? Did you find it in my room? Why were you in my room?' asked Steve. He sounded a little nervous.

 

'I was looking for you,' defended Tony.

 

'Under my mattress?'

 

'No, well, no, I was looking for you, so I went to your room, but you weren't there. Then I thought I'd check if you have any porn mags, since they're so expensive, and you did! I'm just surprised you only have ones with women, because I thought, even though you’re bi, you preferred men. No naked guys in any of these!'

 

'Because they're Bucky's,' answered Steve. 'He is bisexual too, but over the years he only dated two guys and about fifteen girls.'

 

Tony groaned. 'I don't even remember what naked guys look like!'

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. 'Have you forgotten that you are a man yourself? And we do have a mirror if you want a better view. Or do you want me to drop the towel that desperately? I might if you ask nicely.'

 

Tony's eyes widened for a second, but then he shook his head. 'You're trying to distract me! Not falling for that! What is it with this flyer?'

 

'Isn't it obvious?' asked Steve as he walked into his room. He put on some underwear before he dropped the towel. 'It's an art school and it's only ten thousand dollar. Probably the only one I can ever afford. I almost have the money. It will take three years, four days a week, so I can't do my babysitting job anymore, but I can still work at the diner and bake pastries. If you will stay here we can live a normal life, but if you leave it will be tight. I can still pay the rent and everything, but no more beers or other extras.'

 

'I'm not going anywhere,' assured Tony. 'I don't have money and I'd completely forget what a man looked like. I'd be sad and lonely, so you're stuck with me, honey. Let's go visit that art school next week, see if you like it.'

 

Steve smiled. 'I'd like that, thank you.'

 

'Now hurry up and get dressed,' ordered the former billionaire. 'I love to look at your abs, but there was something I wanted to show you, before I found the flyer. I finished the prototype of the cleaning robot and I wanted to test it!'

 

'Great!' answered Steve as he quickly put on jeans and a shirt. He followed Tony into the living room where Dum-E was 'talking' to a big, ugly machine.

 

'Dum-E, stop flirting with my cleaning robot!' joked Tony as he approached the machine. 'I know it's big and it doesn't look good, but let's give it a try. If it works I'll change the design.'

 

He turned it on and pushed the button for vacuuming. The machine made a lot of noise before it started moving. It systematically started to clean the floor. Tony pushed another button and the robot sprayed water and started scrubbing the floor. Whenever there was a particularly dirty spot it stayed in the same place until it was gone.

 

'Amazing!' whispered Steve in awe. 'This is fantastic, it can even clean small corners! People will love you! What else can it do?'

 

'It can wipe tables and other surfaces, dusting shelves, those kind of things,' explained Tony. 'Shall we give it a try?'

 

He stopped the vacuuming and started the dusting. The machine moved through the apartment in search of something to clean. He found the table and wiped it clean. He wiped the mugs off the table and their plant ended up on the floor as well. Then he moved to the kitchen table where he cleaned all their mail through the air and Steve's breakfast plate broke. Steve couldn't stop laughing, especially when Tony ran after the machine to turn it off.

 

'The dusting still needs some work,' snorted Steve. 'The vacuuming is perfect! Maybe try to add an option for cleaning the bathroom, then it will be even better.'

 

'I'll see what I can do. I'd rather work on my clean energy project, but everything I need for that is in Stark tower,' sighed Tony.

 

'You wanna make the world a better place after producing weapons for so long?' asked Steve. 'That's great. I hope you can get your things back.'

 

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but his phone rang before he could say a word.

 

'Pepper?' Tony said as he picked up.

 

_'Tony, the police are looking for you.'_

~

 

 

'Mister Stark,' said the detective inspector,' thank you for meeting us today. We couldn't find you, so we asked miss Potts for her help. Could you give us your address?'

 

'No, I can't,' answered Tony. He was dressed in one of his expensive suits. He was wearing sunglasses, even though they were inside. He had agreed to meet the police at Pepper's place to see what they wanted.

 

'I'm trying to live more anonymously, since my father dragged our family name through the dirt,' he explained. 'I will give you my phone number, you can always reach me with that. Now what is it that I had to get out of bed this early?'

 

'We got a tip that someone illegally stored weapons,' explained the officer. 'We checked and there were weapons and the owners didn't have any papers for them. They claimed they got them from Stark Industries and that your family had the papers that showed they were the legal owners. Do you have that kind of information for us?'

 

'I don't,' said Tony as he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. 'You lot closed off our home and our offices. I can't continue my work and I can't give you the papers you need. If you give me access to Stark Tower I could take a look for you. If everything is still there, that is. But not today. I have a meeting in half an hour. Monday I might have a few hours. In the morning. I will give you what I want and I exchange I can take my laptop. It has valuable information I need for my new business.'

 

The policemen discussed what they had to do, but agreed to it in the end. With a big grin Tony went home.

 

 

~

 

 

'Stevie, what do I do?' cried Tony when Steve came home from babysitting.

 

'Calm down,' said Steve as he grabbed Tony's arm and put him on the couch. 'So, what did the police say?'

 

Tony told him everything and explained he had to go to Stark tower this Monday.

 

'It's great, I get my laptop back, but I need a few more things for my sustainable energy plan. How will I be able to get that when there are a bunch of police officers walking around? My laptop is just not enough!'

 

'Do you need your laptop to access the information the police needs?' asked Steve.

 

'No, I could get it with your laptop too. I just wanted an opportunity to get into my office.'

 

'Then bring an assistant who will get the things you need, while the police will stay with you in another office as you show them what they want to know,' suggested Steve.

 

'Have I ever told you that you are brilliant?' asked Tony. 'You should have become a criminal! Or maybe using your tactics in the army is more your style.  Can you come with me? Wait, no, you gotta work, of course.'

 

'Ask Pepper,' suggested Steve.

 

'No, she has no clue about this project. She wouldn't recognize the things I need,' sighed Tony. 'Bruce! I'll ask Bruce. He is free on Mondays and he is super smart. I’m gonna call Bruce.'

 

 

~

 

 

Tony and Bruce arrived at Stark tower in Pepper's car. They were both dressed in neat suits and looked like businessmen. The detectives and two guys in uniform were already waiting for them. Tony got out of the car and walked past them, saying he only had an hour and that they should hurry. Bruce apologized for his boss and introduced himself as Tony's assistant.

 

Tony impatiently waited for someone to open the gates and the doors. The moment it opened Tony pushed himself past the policeman and got inside. Nothing had changed. Things were dusty, plants had died, while other plants looked like they were trying to take over the building. Tony ignored it and went straight to the private elevator. He entered a code and the doors opened.

 

'Are you sure we should take the elevator?' asked one of the cops. 'It hasn't been used in months!'

'You can take the stairs,' suggested Tony. 'They're on your right. We'll see you on the sixty-fourth floor. I'll  taking the chance with the elevator.'

 

The policeman got into the elevator as well and within a minute they were on the right floor, without any problems. Tony walked into an enormous office and sat down in the chair. The others seemed a bit intimidated and that was exactly what Tony had hoped. He could have picked any computer, but he chose his father's office.

 

'Bruce, be a dear and go get my laptop, will you?' he asked. 'You know where it is, right? Great!'

 

'Sure,' answered Bruce and he walked back to the elevator. One of the policemen turned to follow, so Tony tried to stop him.

 

'Ah, look at this!' he said. The policeman stopped and looked at Tony.

 

'Yes, I found something,' continued the former billionaire. 'Very interesting.'

 

Bruce slipped into the elevator and closed the doors before the policeman could follow. He joined his colleagues who were watching the screen with Tony.

 

'Look at this,' Tony pointed out. 'An order for a huge amount of automatic guns, missiles and more, but there is no name, just an address. The order was filed by Obidiah Stane and worse, we never received payment for it, see? This might be the stash you found. Here, let me print this for you. Does this have all the information you need?'

 

'Can you tell us anything about shipping? How did it get there?' asked one of them.

 

Bruce quietly walked back into the room. Tony quickly answered the question, to get the attention away from the other man. He didn't want them to search him.

 

'Yes, shipping, one of our own trucks took it there,' explained Tony. 'Nothing strange about the truck driver, but everything was arranged by Stane again. He was my father’s advisor, he never bothered with something as simple as sales. I mean, look, this is his only registration ever, while he worked her for about two decades.'

 

'We're taking this computer,' stated the detective. 'You either gives us the codes we need to log in or we break in, but we need this information. Not only because of the weapons, also because mister Stane could be involved in the fraud case of your father.'

 

'Take it,' offered Tony. He scribbled something on a piece of paper. 'These are all the codes you need to log in. I hope you can find everything you need, if not, just ask. I want this to be over. I want my name cleared and if possible I want to restart productions again. You have seen how people are fighting to get the last few Stark computers and tablets. Prices went up. I want to stop this madness and keep developing, but I can't do that without everything in this building that I don't have access too.'

 

'We'll see what we can do for you, mister Stark,' answered the detective. 'Maybe something can be arranged. Thank you for your cooperation and your time.'

 

'No problem. Did you get the laptop, Bruce? Our next meeting is in thirty minutes, we should hurry.'

They entered the elevator and left. The police still had to unplug the computer. Tony pushed the button of the floor below his father's office. When the doors opened he ran out, grabbed something from one of the offices before he quickly joined Bruce again. Tony grinned as he showed the keys of an Audi.

 

 

~

 

 

'What is that?' asked Steve when he saw Tony watching at a round, blue, night light intensly. 'Something you took from the tower?'

 

'Yup, this is my clean energy project,' said Tony proudly. 'It's called an arc reactor. A few more adjustments and it's done. This little baby will create enough energy for this entire apartment. When it's done I will try it out and if it works we can save money on our energy bill!'

 

'That's amazing,' answered Steve. 'Such a little thing! I look forward to the results!'

 

'Me too,' smiled Tony. 'I want to mass produce it, so a lot of people will get access to it. Making the world a bit better.'

 

'And you compensate that with the race monster that's in front of our door?' laughed Steve.

 

'You mean the Audi? How do you even know it's mine?'

 

'Who else here could have ever afforded that?' asked Steve.

 

'It was the Audi, the Landrover or the Lamborghini,' shrugged Tony. 'This one was the most subtle.'

 

'Very subtle, I hope the police won't find out.'

 

'Still my car!' said Tony. 'I have all the papers! So please don't go saying I stole it. It was mine, it is mine.'

 

'Wasn't saying that,' said Steve. 'I hope the police won't find out, because I'm dying to go for a ride!'

 

Tony grinned widely. 'Let's go!'

 


	14. The Art School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony visit the art school and find out Steve needs a lot more money to get in there. He is devastated, but Tony will make Steve can get in there.

**14\. The Art School**

 

Steve was excited as a little kid in Disney World. He and Tony were on their way to the art school, to see if it was any good. Finally! He was finally working on his dream!

 

'Stop beaming, you’ll put the sun to shame,' joked Tony. He thought Steve looked like a puppy that was allowed to go outside without a leash for the first time. It would have been adorable if the blond hadn't been six foot tall and had more muscles than the average gym junkie. Okay, maybe it was a little adorable, even if he was big.

 

They entered the building and approached the reception desk. Lining the wall were various pieces of art work, from the art class and there were dozens of flyers for different courses and groups that were being held in the same building. Steve walked around to look at it all, while Tony waited in line at the desk. When it was his turn he smiled his business smile at the uninterested lady.

 

'Hi, we have an appointment with the organizer of the art class at ten. My name is Stark,’ he greeted.

 

'You can wait over there, he will be here in a moment,’ the lady answered shortly.

 

Tony thanked her before he joined Steve and frowned at the piece of art he was looking at.

 

'Your work is so much better than this crap. If that is what they teach you, you shouldn't go. Use the money for a trip around Europe or something, to take a look at some real art in Amsterdam or Paris.'

 

Steve laughed. 'It might not be your taste, but this technique isn't easy to use. It takes a lot of practice and whoever made this did it perfectly. I would love to learn how to do it.'

 

'You have a good eye,' said a voice behind them. 'I take it that you are the one that is interested in our course? Because this is something we teach in the second year.'

 

'Yes, I am,' smiled Steve and he introduced himself and Tony.

 

The man was the head of the art department. He gave them a little tour, explained what they taught in the classes and showed examples of the work some students had created.

 

'We have several teachers who all have their own specialty,' he explained. 'Some are good at pencil art, while others teach about painting or charcoal. You learn to use different materials. We’ll teach you everything and you can specialize in one or more, or even combinations. Of course you'll have homework, to practice, so make sure you have time to do that. It’s an important part of these classes. Then at the end of the third year you pick your favorite material and work on your final project for three months. You will get graded and if you do well, you will get a diploma. So, do you have any questions?'

 

'Uhm, yeah....what about payment?' asked Steve. He didn't  really want to bring up the subject, but he needed to know a few things.

 

'Right, payment,' smiled the man. 'Like the flyer said it's ten thousand dollar. A year. But that is without materials. You will have to buy your own pencils, charcoal, paper, brushes, those kind of things. We take care of the paint and you get some canvas from us. But there is a list you will get after you apply. Speaking of that, the next course starts next month, so be quick with your decision!'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve and Tony sat in one of the booths at the diner. Steve was eating an entire apple pie. He normally never ate his own pie, he preferred selling it, but he was feeling bad now.

 

Tony didn't dare to leave him alone. Steve looked so much like kicked puppy that his heart hurt. They thought the entire course was ten thousand, but now they heard it was ten thousand _a year._ They could never afford that.

 

Thor came walking in and immediately approached their table.

 

'My friends, what is the matter?' he asked. 'I was looking for you at your house, but couldn't find you. Were you two in a fight? Why the sad faces?'

 

Steve stood up and walked away.

 

Thor and Tony watched him go into the kitchen, but he probably didn't want them to follow him.

 

'Should I go?' asked Natasha. 'Do I need to know what's wrong?'

 

'I only came for a coffee, didn't know we had a club meeting,' said Bruce, who just walked in. He and Thor sat down in front of Tony. ‘What is going on?’

 

Clint came out of the kitchen. 'There is a moping man in my kitchen and he doesn't want to talk. What did I miss?'

 

'We went to an art school,' explained Tony. 'A very good, but cheap one. We got a tour, I didn't understand anything about it, but Steve was really enthusiastic about it. When we asked about the costs the guy told us it would be thirty thousand dollar! Three times the amount that was mentioned in the flyer! He can never afford it. It took him years to get the ten thousand! Maybe I should sell my car.'

'He won't accept it,' stated Natasha. 'He won't take that much money from you.'

 

'You know what he did for me?' asked Tony. 'I was an asshole and he gave me a home! He helped me keep my job and he stopped me from doing so many stupid things! The man is practically an angel and I want to do something in return!'

 

'He convinced me to become a cook,' Clint chipped in. 'It's because of him I got a proper job. As proper as this place gets.'

 

'He helped me to make my shop a success,' said Bruce. 'Thanks to him I managed to pay off my debts already.'

 

'Steven was my very first friend in this big and strange city,' said Thor. 'He was the first friendly face that helped me when I didn't know what to do and where to go!'

 

They all looked at Natasha.

 

'He might have stopped me from killing a man when the police was around,' she answered.

 

'So we all owe him!' said Tony, not daring to ask about what happened. 'What are we going to do?'

 

'What about 'your job'?' asked Fury who stood behind them with crossed arms.

 

'What about 'no'?' answered Clint. 'Steve is sad and we have to do something to cheer him up. We have to raise money and get him in art school! We need about twenty thousand dollar, right? What can we do? Can we make something and sell it?'

 

'Steve is the only one who's good enough at making something that could be sold,' said Natasha. 'His pastries and his art.'

 

'His art!' said Tony. 'We could sell his art! We can all buy something from him! And we can put it on the walls here in the diner! I could make him a website! We can totally make this work!'

 

'We'll have to ask him though,' answered Bruce. 'But it's a good idea.'

 

Everyone agreed, even Fury, so they quickly went back to work, while Tony walked to the kitchen to talk to Steve.  He found the man changing in the back. His eyes were red, but Tony didn't say anything about it.

 

'Steve,' he said to get the man's attention. 'Don't go drowning yourself in work. Our shift doesn't start yet, we still have an hour, and you're already changed! I know you're sad, but we can make this work! I'll sell my car and we use the money so you can go to art school. It's your dream, that's more important than a stupid car.'

 

'No, I can't accept that!' answered Steve. 'Absolutely not. It's your car and my problem. Thank you, but no.'

 

'Then sell your art.'

 

'What?' asked Steve surprised.

 

'You already have the ten thousand for the first year, right? That means we still have a few months to get the money for the next year,' explained Tony. 'Our entire apartment is filled with your art. Every inch of every wall is covered and you have a pile in your bedroom. Sell it. We'll make a website for it, we'll put it up here in the diner with price tags. Your art is amazing, let's give it a try?'

 

'You think anyone would want to buy it?'

 

'Hell yes!'

 

'I guess we could try. It's a good start. I have to make a name for myself.'

 

'Then let's do this.'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve and Tony walked through their living room, looking at all the art. Tony was photographing every single piece, so he could put it online. Steve was picking art that would look good in the diner.

 

'Don't photograph these,' said Steve as he walked past a few paintings. 'I don't want to sell them.'

 

'Let me buy them,' offered Tony.

 

'I can't do that.'

 

'Of course you can,' reasoned the former billionaire. 'If I buy them you will get your money, but the paintings will stay here. If I ever leave, you keep them. You won't accept any money from me, so fool yourself, let's do it like this!'

 

'Alright,' smiled Steve. They agreed on the price and Tony gave his friend a few hundred dollars.

 

'I'm sure the other pieces will do even better!' smiled Tony.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve was very surprised that Tony was right about his art selling well. One day after the site was online he already had several emails about sales. He smiled when he saw the names of all his friends and even his boss!

 

Clint, Bruce and Natasha bought for about a hundred dollar each. Bruce picked something colorful for his shop, Clint had something crazy and  wild, purple of course, while Natasha got some of his pencil art.

Both Thor and Nick bought for about a thousand dollar. Thor bought several abstract paintings, while Nick chose everything with red, yellow and orange, so it suited with the colors of the diner.

 

Steve had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them when Tony walked in. Steve stood up and hugged him.

 

'You okay, big man?'

 

'Thank you, Tony.'

 

'Ehm, yeah... you're welcome. No problem. I owed you. We all did. We wanted you to have this. You deserve it. Could you stop hugging me? I'm not used to people hugging me. Not that it's bad, but...you know...'

 

Steve let go of him. The tears were replaced with a happy smile.

 

'Good, great, perfect, now let's fill in your application form!'

 

'Tony, they want to make sure I can pay the other years as well, before I apply. The money you guys gave me is great, but not really enough to assure them I can pay them,' sighed Steve. ‘I don’t want to stop after a year. I’d rather not start than having to quit halfway through.’

 

'No problem, apply,' said Tony as he handed Steve the forms and a pen. 'I might have volunteered to work at the reception desk to replace that lazy woman. Told them I could do the finances three times as fast and that I'd build him a nice program to register clients and payments. He hired me, but I'm not getting paid. In return you can get in the art class and you only have to pay four thousand a year. We do have to pay it all at once, but with the help of the others you’ve got twelve thousand, right? And some money for supplies.'

 

'So....I'm in?' asked Steve surprised. 'You sacrificed your free time, so that I can get in art class?'

 

'Yeah, I guess I did. Four mornings a week,' answered Tony, a bit like he only just now realized what he had done, but he didn’t regret it. ‘You’re in. You can go to art school.’

 

'I don't care how uncomfortable you get, I'm gonna hug you!' announced Steve before he wrapped his arms around Tony again. 'Thank you.'

 

Tony hesitated, but then returned the hug. 'You're welcome.'


	15. The Old and the New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to art school and makes a new friend. Tony, who works at the art school, feels like this guy could be the one for Steve, but said friend tells him otherwise

**15\. The Old and the New Friend**

 

Tony was bored out of his mind. It was his first day at the reception desk of the school, but nothing happened. Sometimes people walked by and greeted him while they were on their way to class, but that was all the human interaction he had. The lazy lady had explained one or two things to him before she disappeared, she’d be back for the afternoon shift, so whenever the phone rang Tony bullshitted his way through the conversation. He had done that so many times before in his life, but that didn’t mean it was anything interesting.

 

He had already written a code for the program this school needed. Something that combined finances with the student's profiles. His program was going to be the best, but the computer didn't have the software he needed to actually make it work. He would bring his own laptop tomorrow, so he could finish it. Maybe he could work on his own project as well. He didn't have much to do anyway.

 

In the meantime he wrote some new codes for the cleaning robot, so the machine wouldn't wipe everything off the table anymore. He also made a new design, so it would look less like a dalek. But there was only so much he could do without his own computer. The courses and classes at this school were super expensive, surely they could spend a bit of that money on a better computer!

 

The worst was that he couldn’t walk around. He had to stay in his seat behind the desk, in case someone walked in. Tony had never been one to stay in his seat for too long. When he was tired and he watching a movie on a comfortable couch, sure, but not when he was working. Even when he was caught up in a project he walked around to grab the things he needed. He cursed at the chair more than once.

 

Tony had never been more glad when he finally got a break. He almost jumped out of his chair and made his way to the small canteen. He read that the cooking classes always prepared something for lunch and he was looking forward to it. Tony immediately spotted Steve in the crowd. He was already sitting at a table with a black man with a big smile. He’d made a friend. Good.

 

Tony got himself some food and joined the two at their table. Steve greeted him happily and introduced him to his friend Sam Wilson.

 

'Are you in art class too, Sam?' asked Tony.

 

'No, I'm no good at all!' laughed the other man. 'I lead a group session for veterans who got traumatized during war. Do it twice a week, but I wanna expand. I was hoping we could do something with art. Art or music. It might help the people in the group with expressing their fears, you know?'

 

'You don't have to know anything about art to help them,' answered Steve. 'They have to paint what they want. If you teach them techniques or tell them what to do, it's no use.'

 

The entire break time they discussed how art could help and how Sam could set up his class. Tony couldn't really join the conversation, since he didn't know anything about the subject. He was a little disappointed when their break was over and he already had to return to his desk.

 

It was only two more hours after lunch though. It was more crowded, more people coming and going to class, but also more people who came to ask questions. Time passed a lot quicker now that he was busy. He understood why the lazy desk lady wanted the afternoon shift so badly.

 

'Hi handsome, do you come here often?'

 

Tony's eyes widened and he quickly looked up, only to see Steve leaning against his desk with a big grin.

 

'You ready? It's time to go!'

 

Tony grinned, grabbed his bag and followed Steve out of the door.

 

'How was the first day?' asked Tony as they walked to the subway.

 

'Great!' smiled Steve happily. 'There are some really nice people in my class. To get to know the others we had to make quick sketches of each other. It was a bit embarrassing, but also kind of fun. A teacher explained what we should look at when we do portraits and then we had to try again and make a more detailed portrait. It worked out pretty well!'

 

Tony smiled as he listened. Seeing Steve so happy and enthusiastic was worth the boredom.

 

 

~

 

 

Things didn't change much in the next days. Tony was less bored. He brought his laptop and some of his own work, so he could finish the program he build for the school and continued with his own projects. But Steve continued to spend all his lunch breaks with Sam.

 

Worst was that Tony couldn't really hate Sam. The man was friendly and interested and nice, especially to Steve. And Tony wasn't the kind of man to stand between potential lovers. So he just sucked it up and dealt with it, the same way he dealt with anything. He worked hard and spent a lot of time in the basement when he got home. The cleaning robot got a few brilliant updates.

 

But it got more annoying when he found Steve and Sam having coffee in the diner together. The week after that Sam was sitting on their couch while Steve was baking apple pie.  Tony walked out. He didn't want to join them, he didn't want to interfere. He didn’t want to be there.

 

So the day after, Tony left before Steve at the school, and headed straight to the diner. He opened his laptop and watched some stupid videos with Bruce's WiFi.  He had his headphones on and didn't notice anything or anyone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he looked up, pulled the headphones off and stared in the smiling face of his best friend.

 

'Rhodey!' he said happily. He stood up and shortly hugged the man. 'It's been ages! Thought you didn't want to see me anymore now that I became a poor person!'

 

'I would have left ages ago if I was only your friend for your money!' laughed Rhodey. 'You're a shitty friend. No money can make up for that.'

 

Tony grinned widely. 'I love you too, Rhodey-bear!'

 

'Wasn't easy to find you,' continued Rhodey. 'Pepper told me I could find you here, but that I shouldn't visit you, because you were in a terrible mood.'

 

'I'm not in a terrible mood!' protested Tony.

 

'Yeah, whatever,' answered Rhodey as he sat down at the table, shutting the laptop. 'You were watching cat videos with a huge frown on your face and you're sitting in a lousy diner. Don't tell me you're not moody. Last time you did something like this was when Pepper broke up with you. So who is it this time? Pepper would have told me if you were dumped. Who is your unreachable love, Tones?'

 

'Don't be ridiculous! Nobody is unreachable for me,' joked Tony. He stopped laughing when Steve walked through the door and approached his table.

 

'I hoped you'd be here,' smiled Steve, almost nervously. 'I didn't know you were meeting someone. You were already gone when I left school and it looked you’ve been feeling down the last week, so I got you a proper coffee. We'll talk some other time, but have the coffee anyway. How do you like your coffee, mister...'

 

'James Rhodes,' Rhodey introduced himself. 'But call me Rhodey. Everyone calls me Rhodey. I'm Tony's friend from MIT. I'm in the air force, I've been in Iraq the last few months, so that's why we haven’t met yet. You're Steve, right? Nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of Tony. I like my coffee black with two sugars.'

 

'Yes, I'm Steve, nice to meet you,' answered the blond. 'Have my coffee, I haven’t drank from it yet. There’s only one sugar in there, but I'll get you another one, just a second.’

 

Steve walked to the bar to get some sugar. Rhodey smiled at Tony.

 

'I like him, he seems to care about you,' he said quickly before Steve came back and dropped sugar in the coffee cup.

 

'So, Rhodey, do you have a place to stay?' Steve asked. 'My friend is in the army too and whenever he comes back home he stays over in my apartment. If you don't have a place for the night you can stay over at our place too, I don't mind.'

 

'I have my own apartment, not too far from here,' smiled Rhodey. 'But thank you.'

 

'No problem! So do you guys want a piece of pie?'

 

'No,' answered Tony. 'You shouldn't give it away for free. Sell it, you need the money.'

 

'Alright,' answered Steve. 'I'll leave you be. Sorry to disturb you.'

 

Tony sighed as Steve left.

 

'He is way too fucking nice! One day he is going to bring a psychopath home and he’s gonna get himself killed! Idiot. He also decided to help some guy to set up an art class for traumatized veterans. Spends all his fucking free time to help that guy. He never thinks about himself.'

 

'My God, it's him!' stated Rhodey. 'You're pulling that face again! It's Steve. I was thinking about a big busted girl, but you're head over heels for Steve! I can't believe it! Why haven't you told him yet? He obviously cares about you. He bought you expensive coffee, because he noticed you were feeling down! He has been keeping you alive! Marry this man.'

 

'Are you out of your mind?!' cried Tony. 'I'm not in love with Steve. We're friends, bro's, buddies, like you and me. Did you only come back to bully me? Because if that’s it I’m gonna go back to watching cat videos.'

 

Rhodey laughed. 'No, I just want to see you happy, Tones. Let's go grab a beer tonight. Let's get you drunk on my expenses!'

 

'There it is, the reason I liked you!' grinned Tony.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony didn't understand why getting drunk with Rhodey turned into getting drunk with Rhodey, Steve and _Sam_. He didn't care Steve was there, but why did they invite Sam of all people? When he had mentioned it to Rhodey, the man had called him jealous. Tony was not jealous, especially not jealous of Sam.

 

His anger slowly faded as Rhodey fed him more whisky. He wasn't used to alcohol anymore. Beer, yes, he did drink beer, but not real alcohol. He only had a few drinks and his head was already spinning a little. It was a good feeling, a great feeling! Everyone was nice. Everyone was his friend! Sam was his friend! Sam was in love with Steve and Steve was his friend too. They deserved each other! They should have sex already. Tony was a nice guy. He would help them.

 

He took his chance when Rhodey took Steve to the bar to help him carrying another round of drinks. Tony dropped down next to Sam.

 

'Listen man, I could stay over at Rhodey's place tonight,' he suggested. 'You and Steve could have some privacy, you know, some time to be alone. Gives you some time to woo him, get him in bed. He deserves it.'

 

'You’re giving me an opportunity to have sex with Steve?' asked Sam surprised.

 

'Yeah, I'm not a bad guy,' answered Tony, trying his best not to fall off his chair. He wasn't that drunk, was he? 'Would be weird if I was there. Steve's not into that.'

 

Sam laughed. 'I can only imagine what life would be like if I got together with Steve. Imagine eating his meals every day, having his amazing art on my walls, always smelling his apple pie in the house, everything super clean, and having something like that in your bed every night. I guess that's like a dream.If you're into that. Which I'm not. I'm straight. No need to give me space to sleep with Steve, because I'm looking for a nice lady.'

 

Tony's eyes widened. 'Does he know?'

 

'Steve?' asked Sam. 'Yes, he does. He and I are friends. I think he has a thing for brunettes anyway. I never stood a chance.'

 

Tony wanted to ask what that was about, but suddenly Steve was back with a glass. Tony took it and mumbled a thanks before he took a sip.

 

'That's not whisky!' he said. 'That's water! Why did you get me water? I was allowed to get drunk tonight!'

 

'You're already drunk,' smiled Steve. 'And I'm not cleaning up any puke for the floor or washing the vomit out of your shirt. Sober up a little, so we can go home, alright?'

 

'Home,' repeated Tony. Right, home. Where Steve made him healthy meals and where the walls were covered with Steve's art. Where it always smelled of Steve's apple pies and where it was always clean, thanks to Steve. A house he got to share with this super hot guy.

 

Tony emptied the glass of water. 'Yeah, I want to go home.'

 

 

~

 

 

The next morning Tony felt terrible. His head hurt and the room was way too bright. Moving hurt and Steve's singing in the shower didn't help either. Tony covered his head with his blankets and didn't move until Steve was done showering.

 

'Good morning sunshine,' said the blond, completely dressed, but his hair still a bit wet. 'I have water and painkillers for you. I also called the school and told them you were sick and wouldn't be able to work today. So stay in bed until you feel a bit better and then give Rhodey a call or something. Spend some time with your friend.'

 

Tony took the painkillers and downed them with the water. Steve grabbed his bags, ready to go.

'There is breakfast in the fridge if you feel like it. I made something light, so do try to eat if you decide to go out.'

 

Steve bent over the bed and tried to take the glass from Tony, but Tony grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. Steve almost tumbled into the bed. He tried to balance himself, but lost the fight when Tony pressed his lips against Steve's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Tony broke it. He immediately crawled back under the covers, hiding himself.

 

Steve pushed himself back on his feet, too stunned to say something. For a second he touched his lips, then he smiled.

 

'See you in the afternoon, Tony,' he said before he walked out of the door with a happy grin on his face.


	16. The Old and the New Friend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after Tony kissed Steve, the two idiots still need some help from their friends to work it all out.

**16\. The Old and the New Friend Part 2**

 

****

'Okay glow worm, why are you so happy?'  Sam asked as he and Steve had lunch together. 'You blinded at least three people with your smile already, every girl is swooning and I swear some guys are drooling while watching you. You look so happy it's almost scary.'

 

'You're overreacting,' laughed Steve. 'But I guess I do feel happy. I don't know, it's a bit confusing.'

 

'Is that how it is? Then this is about Tony,' stated Sam. 'It has to be. Did he end up dragging you into his bed like a hungry predator?'

 

'What?' asked Steve surprised. 'No he didn't! What makes you say that?'

 

'My bad,' laughed Sam when he saw Steve's shocked expression. 'Last night he offered  to stay with Rhodey, so you and I could have sex. He was completely convinced that we were dating. I told him the truth and I might have mentioned that you preferred brunettes. He was drunk, I thought he'd forget, but when I saw you looking so happy I thought maybe he'd given you a night to remember.'

 

'What the hell, Sam, I thought you'd know by now I'm not that kind of person,' sighed Steve, but there was a small smile on his face. 'He kissed me, this morning, right before I had to leave. No warning, nothing, just pressed his lips against mine before he crawled under his blankets without saying another word.'

 

Sam laughed loudly. 'So the charismatic, always flirty, and super cool Tony Stark  hides under his covers after kissing someone he really likes! Who would have thought. Good thing I'm a nice guy, because I'm sure the press would love this!'

 

'Don't tease him, he is just human, like the rest of us,' said Steve as he elbowed his friend. 'He always plays a game when there is something official. His clothes, his smile, his words, it's all an act. A mask to hide what a whiney child he is sometimes.'

 

'Yet you love him for being a whiney child.'

 

Steve smiled. 'I guess I do. I can't imagine life without him anymore. Like I said, it's complicated. I don't really know what to do.'

 

'Don't tell me you're scared,' sighed Sam. 'You're not the type to be scared. And seeing your radiant smile I’m sure you didn’t mind that kiss at all. Just kiss him when you come home and bake your damn apple pie, like always.'

 

'Yeah, you're right, I'll do that,' grinned Steve.

 

'You better keep me updated!' laughed Sam, before they both returned to their own class rooms.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony opened the front door for his friend. Rhodey walked in and looked around.

 

'A lot more homey than your floor in the tower,' Rhodey commented.

 

'Yeah, Steve's doing,' Tony mumbled as he closed the door and fell down on his bed again. 'His art was everywhere, but we sold some of it, so he could go to art school.'

 

'Makes this place look nice,' agreed Rhodey as he made his way to the coffee machine. 'You look like hell though. You didn't drink that much last night, so what is wrong.'

 

Tony mumbled something in the blankets.

 

'If you don't speak up I won't make you any coffee, and I’ll make you watch while I drink mine,' his friend threatened.

 

'I kissed Steve,' said Tony, louder this time.

 

'Who is ridiculous now!' grinned Rhodey. 'So, you kissed Steve and he didn't kill you, why are you still moping? Did he hit you? Did he tell you to pack your bags and leave? Am I here to help you carry your bags?'

 

Dum-E made a worried sound.

 

'No, he didn't say anything,' answered Tony and he sat up to take the mug of coffee. 'He was being really sweet, bringing me painkillers for my hangover. I remembered what you said and I remembered what Sam said last night, so when he came to take my glass I kissed him. It was a minute before he had to leave. When I did it I felt so stupid that I...you know, hid...under my covers.'

 

Rhodey sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and sighed again, shaking his head. 'You can be such a dick!' he finally said. 'Not only to Steve, also to yourself. This could be a great thing, maybe even the best thing that ever happened to you! Why do you have to do something so stupid afterwards? If you had at least seen his face you might have known what he thought about it. You deserve this, Tones, don't be in the way of your own happiness.'

 

'Don't act like he was totally in love with me and changed his mind, only because I did something stupid,' groaned Tony. 'He didn't like me like that in the first place. He might have actually kicked me out if I hadn't hid. How is that happiness?'

 

'Alright, nothing we can do about it now,' admitted Rhodey and he completely changed the subject. He asked how Tony was doing without his money, how his father was doing in prison and, Tony's personal favorite, what new things he had invented.

 

Tony was talking animatedly about his cleaning robot and told how Dum-E had been flirting with it before it went on a rampage. Rhodey laughed. This was more like the Tony he knew.

 

Both of them became quiet when they heard a key in the door. Tony looked panicked, but there was nothing Rhodey could do or say before the door opened and Steve walked in. He greeted them, closed the door behind him, made a beeline for Tony, kissed him shortly on the lips and walked into the kitchen where he started to gather the ingredients for his apple pie.

 

'Rhodey, did you have lunch yet?' Steve asked, like Tony wasn't gaping at him like a fish. 'Tony hasn't even eaten his breakfast, so I doubt he offered you lunch.'

 

Rhodey tried to hide his grin, but failed miserably.

 

 'I didn't have anything,' he managed to say without laughing. 'But I'm on my way, so no need to make me something. Guess you and Tones need to chat anyway. So....eh, I'll see you guys later. Tony, give me a call tonight?'

 

Tony looked even more panicked now and he tried to convince Rhodey to stay by pulling faces and making wild hand gestures. His friend left anyway. Meanwhile Steve got Tony's breakfast out of the fridge and brought it to where Tony was sitting, still in bed.

 

'So, what was that all about this morning?' he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Why did you kiss me?'

 

'Do we really have to talk?'' whined Tony.

 

'Yes, and you have to eat too,' ordered Steve.

 

'You're horrible,' sighed Tony, but he took the plate anyway. He grabbed a piece of bread and started chewing.

 

'Yet you kissed me.'

 

'Yes, fuck, I kissed you,' cursed Tony. 'Rhodey thought I was secretly in love with you, Sam hinted you had a thing for brunettes, Thor has never seen us as anything else than lovers, Bucky teased us with it and Clint and Natasha seem to think it would work. Bruce is the only one who never said anything, but I'm sure if we asked he will agree with the others. Seemed like I was the only one who didn't want us together, so I just tried.'

 

'Okay,' answered Steve. 'Okay. And how did you like it?'

 

'I don't know,' shrugged Tony, not sure what to answer. 'It was way to short to judge it properly.'

 

'That can be changed,' grinned Steve before he pressed his lips against Tony's again. He started slow, just pressing their lips together. But then Tony got more responsive and that made Steve more confident. They opened their mouths a little and changed their angle for better access. Steve licked Tony's lips and that was enough for Tony to part his lips further and let Steve explore him. It was minutes later when they parted for air.

 

'So, was that better?' asked Steve.

 

'The very best. Impossible. I'm in bed,' said Tony. 'This is all a dream, isn't it? This is a wet dream, right? In the next few minutes we're having kinky sex, until I wake up. Nothing of this is real. Rhodey isn't here and when I wake up you'll be happily together with Sam again.'

 

'We're not going to have kinky sex, I'm going to bake an apple pie and you are going to get dressed,' answered Steve. He got up and walked back into the kitchen.

 

'Okay, I was wrong, this is real,' stated Tony as he jumped off the bed as well. 'Dream Steve never turned down kinky sex. Or any kind of sex.'

 

'You really have been dreaming of us having sex?' Steve asked.

 

'Yeah, sorry,' Tony apologised as he leaned on the kitchen table, opposite of were Steve was peeling apples. 'Now and then. Don't blame me. I've gone without it for months and you keep walking around in nothing but a towel.'

 

Steve laughed. 'You're terrible.'

 

'Yet you kissed me!' sang Tony, repeating Steve's own words.

 

'And I really want to do it again.'

 

Tony grinned and quickly made his way to Steve's side of the table. He took the knife and put it away, before he cupped Steve's face with his hands and kissed him. It was slower than their last kiss. Tony moved his hands to Steve's neck to pull him closer. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's back and held him tightly. It felt new, but natural at the same time. Like they’d never had done anything else.

 

When they parted Steve's eyes widened. It was really late.

 

'I have to finish this, Tony,' he said. His flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips said otherwise, but he did pick up the knife and continued peeling.

 

'I'll get dressed,' said Tony and he went into the bedroom. About a minute later he came back with clothes and he started dressing himself in the kitchen. 'So...eh, what does this make us? Is this a continuing thing? Because I’ll understand if you don't want to be seen with a pervert like me. And I'm no good, you know. Lazy and not very useful in house. I always lock myself up and work on stupid projects. I assume the wrong things. Also...'

 

Steve abandoned his pie and stopped him with a kiss.

 

'You can't stop babbling nonsense when you're nervous. Stop pulling yourself down. You work hard and adjusted really well to a life without money. You've done so much for me. I'm going to call you my boyfriend, whether you like it or not.'

 

'So...one day I really get to have kinky sex with you?'

 

'Yes.'

 

Tony did a silly dance through their kitchen.

 

 

~

 

 

'They kissed,' said Rhodey to Sam as they made their way to the diner. 'So, if Tony can stop being an ignorant ass things might work out.'

 

Sam laughed. 'Idiots. Both of them. Steve always lit up when he talked about Tony How did they not realize?'

 

When they entered the diner Natasha wouldn't let them pass.

 

'What happened?'

 

'They kissed,' grinned Sam.

 

Natasha smirked and grabbed her phone. Not even a minute later Clint came running from the kitchen and Bruce walked in through the door.

 

'What happened?' asked Clint. 'How did it happen? I need details! Not too much. But details!'

 

'They kissed,' answered Rhodey and he told what he had seen.

 

'So, Tony kissed Steve and Steve kissed Tony,' said Bruce. 'And they talked. So we can assume they're in a relationship now. Who guessed it would be today? Who won the bet?'

 

'I did,' smirked Natasha as she pulled a piece of paper out of pocket, showing she had won indeed. 'I said they'd be together tomorrow, but apparently those idiots are a bit quicker than I thought. But everyone else picked a date even further away, so I won. That would be ten dollar from each of you, thank you very much.'

 

Bruce, Clint and Sam grabbed their wallets and paid her. They all went back to work and Rhodey and Sam picked a table. When Thor walked in he joined the two. They talked and drank coffee, but mostly they waited. They waited two hours and then finally Steve and Tony walked in. They were laughing together, but stopped when they saw. Rhodey and Sam. Bruce and Clint seamed to appear out of nowhere, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

 

'Congratulations,' grinned Rhodey. 'Looks like you had a good talk.'

 

'Was there touching involved?' Sam asked shamelessly.

 

'Since all of you probably know already, yes, there was a lot of touching involved,' answered Steve. 'Touching and kissing and probably even apple pie, I don't remember exactly, it was so hot, so much was going on. But I’d advise you not to eat it.'

 

Everyone groaned, except Tony. He was grinning. 'Your own fault for setting me up with this sarcastic bastard! You'll all get a double dose now. Right, sweetie?'

 

'Yes honey, aren't you always right? My perfect man!' joked Steve and he was moving in to kiss Tony.

 

'Okay, we get it, please stop this!' begged Clint. 'My eyes, my brain, don't do this to me.'

 

'Congratulations, Anthony, my friend, on finally defeating the fear of public display of affection,'

announced Thor loudly. 'I'm sure Steven is very pleased.'

 

Tony face palmed. Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss against his temple.

 

'I'm very happy.'


	17. The Bodyguard in the Courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to tastify in court against Obidiah. Steve doesn't want his boyfriend to go alone, but he can't simply go with him, so he act likes his bodyguard.

**17\. The Bodyguard in the Courtroom**

 

Tony's phone rang one evening, while he was serving in the diner. He quickly handed the drinks to the customers and ran back to the bar. Fury didn't allow them to take personal calls, but they did anyway. Tony gestured to Steve that he would be in the kitchen. Steve gave him a thumbs up.

 

It happen more often. Most of the time it was Pepper with important information. Or what she thought was important, sometimes she called about her new shoes. Steve didn't mind, he could handle the customers a few minutes on his own. He lied to Fury that Tony was in the bathroom.

 

Ten minutes later Tony walked back in.  He smiled to the people he served, but Steve noticed he was acting different. As soon as he had the chance he cornered Tony behind the bar.

 

'Who called you and what’s wrong?' he asked.

 

'It was the police,' whispered Tony. 'They have evidence against Obidiah and they want me to come to the trial. I have to tell about the information I found on the computers in the tower.  Answer whatever questions they have to convince the judge of his guilt.'

 

'Isn't that great news?' asked Steve. 'That's what we've been fighting for!'

 

'Yeah, it's great,' Tony said. He couldn't hide his distress anymore. 'But I didn't think I’d to face him again. The man who brought me and my father down, who destroyed our company and left with our money. He sold weapons to terrorists. He robbed so many people from their jobs! How can I promise I won't kill him?'

 

'No need to go alone,' answered Steve. 'I'll join you, no problem. I’ll just take a day off if necessary,  when is it?'

 

'It's on a Friday, so I guess you could come. I don't want you skipping school for something so stupid as this,' said Tony.

 

'No mom, I won't skip class,' laughed Steve. 'But hell, you're not a stupid reason to skip art class. You're the only reason I'd ever skip. But if it's on a Friday we don't have that problem. I'm going with you, I'll act as your assistant.'

 

Tony laughed. 'You don't have the looks of an assistant. You're more of a bodyguard. But that would work. I'll ask Bruce as my assistant again and you could be my bodyguard! It's perfect! Would you mind?'

 

'No, I don't mind. Always wanted to be at a big trial like that!' smiled Steve. 'I'll be your bodyguard!'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve was squeezed in a suit that was slightly too small for him. It was tight around his shoulders and his sleeves were a bit too short. He still looked very impressive though. Tony was styling Steve's hair, making is slick and cool instead of his usual messy style where it was pointing in every direction, which was often Tony's doing as well. He liked running his hands through it.

 

To finish it, Steve put on dark sunglasses and hung his phone on his belt. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

 

'Yeah, that's it,' said Tony. 'Keep that look, very much like a bodyguard.'

 

'You really think people will believe this?' asked Steve. 'Do I even look like a real bodyguard?'

 

'You look perfect,' grinned Tony. 'You look like a bodyguard and anybody who would know better will be too distracted by your godly body to notice. Just stay calm, don't smile, don't touch me, but stay close and when you talk with me you whisper.'

 

Steve bent forward. 'You look stunning,' he whispered in Tony's ear.

 

Tony kissed him. He whispered that Steve looked super hot in a suit and that he would love to strip him out of it. They kissed again and again until they heard a subtle cough.

 

'Ready to go?' Bruce asked. He was wearing a suit as well, a grey one, and held a bag in his hand.

 

'How did you get in?' asked Steve surprised. The door had been locked.

 

'I gave him a key,' admitted Tony. 'You told me to give my spare one to someone, in case I lost mine. Didn't trust Clint or Natasha with it and I'm definitely not giving it to Thor. Bruce is the only responsible person in our group of friends.'

 

'Thanks,’ said Bruce. 'I rang the doorbell three times, but I guess you were too occupied to hear it.'

 

'Sorry,' Steve smiled, not really looking sorry at all. 'Let's go.'

 

They left the apartment and got in the car. Bruce was driving while Steve and Tony sat on the backseat together. Now and then Steve squeezed Tony's hand, to let them know it was gonna be alright. When they arrived at the court it was insanely crowded though. The press had found out what was going on and they all wanted a picture of Tony Stark.

 

'Shit,' muttered the former billionaire.

 

'No problem,' answered Steve. 'That's why I'm here. Bruce, drop us off as close as possible, find a parking space and then join us inside?'

 

'Sure,' said Bruce, but he looked nervous as well. He didn't like big crowds at all, especially people like predatory journalists.

 

'Want me to come and get you once I brought Tony inside?' asked Steve.

 

'No, stay with him, I'll find my way inside,' smiled Bruce. 'But thank you.'

 

They stopped a few meters from the entrance. Steve took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He opened the door and quickly climbed out of the car. He held the door open for Tony and blocked the view of as many photographers as possible. There were still dozens of flashes and hundreds of questions. Steve didn't like it, but he was anonymous, this was worse for Tony. Tony had a big smile on his face as he gracefully stepped out of the car. Steve closed the door and guided Tony to the entrance. He walked closely beside his boyfriend and made his way through the crowd. He pushed everyone aside who dared getting too close. Tony smiled and waved at the crowd, but didn't say a word. He looked completely relaxed, but he walked quickly and he stayed close to Steve. Once inside they closed the doors behind them and sighed of relief.

 

'You okay?' asked Steve.

 

'No,' hissed Tony. 'Who told the press? There are hundreds of them!   Some of them are going to follow us home, find out where we live and we'll have press in front of our door until the end of time! I don't care if they're after me, but when they find out you're my boyfriend they won't leave you alone either.'

 

'Relax, Tony,' whispered Steve. 'Don't let them know we're close. Anyone here could tell the press. Focus on answering the questions, let me and Bruce handle this.'

 

When Bruce arrived Tony let a lady behind a desk know who he was and she told them where to go. They made their way to the right courtroom and waited outside until it was time. The police had said they'd meet them there, but they hadn't arrived yet. Bruce and Tony sat down, but Steve didn't. He stood next to them and kept an eye on everything. When a big man with a neatly trimmed white beard appeared he heard Tony gasp. Steve immediately knew it was Obidiah Stane. When the man noticed them he made his way over to them. Steve knew that Tony was panicking. He quickly tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

 

He felt his phone on his belt. That was it, if Tony got a phone call he couldn't talk to Stane. For a few seconds he slipped his hand under his jacket and called Tony. Luckily he got his boyfriend on speed dial. He almost smiled when he heard Tony's phone ring. He heard rustling of clothes, a surprised murmur and then Tony's voice as he greeted no one on the phone.

 

'Thank you,' he said as he walked past Steve, saying it like he was talking through the phone. Tony walked a few meters, like he wanted some privacy, and acted like he had an important conversation.

 

'Bruce, call Pepper,' said Steve, not taking his eyes off Stane, who walked away. 'Tell her to go to Natasha and ask for the key to our apartment. Let her get normal clothes for Tony, you and me. Something in which nobody will recognize us as Tony Stark and his employees. Tell her there is a lot of press and that they will follow us when we leave. They know where she lives already, they know she and Tony worked together, it's the only safe place we can go. We have to get changed at her place and leave through the back door. Tell her it's really important to Tony.'

 

'Good idea,' said Bruce.

 

Steve hung up on Tony and the man returned to them.

 

'You'll need Pepper's number, right?' he asked and he searched for it in his phone. He heard Steve’s plan through the phone. 'Here you go. Tell her I'm desperate.'

 

Bruce walked away and called Pepper. Tony sat back down again.

 

'Thanks,' he said to Steve's back. 'I don't know why you gave your spare key to Natasha, but thanks.'

 

Steve couldn't reply, because the detective inspector had just walked in. He approached Tony, shook his hand and explained what was going to happen. He told Tony what to do, where to sit and where his assistant and bodyguard would be seated. He explained Tony simply had to answer their questions honestly.

 

'Is mister Stark in any danger?' asked Steve when the man was done explaining. 'Is there any way that the suspect might think he is set up by mister Stark, or his father, for that matter? Because if this man is charged for illegal dealing in weapons, dealing with terrorists, and fraud and he thinks mister Stark has anything to do with this, we don't know how dangerous he could be.'

 

'We won't suggest anything like that,' answered the detective. 'All we ask is if he can tell us the facts as mister Stane's previous employer. You're not in danger, mister Stark.'

 

Steve thanked the man. The detective and Tony spoke a little longer. Bruce returned and shortly informed them he arranged everything. Only minutes later they were told that everything was ready and that they would start the trial. Soon everyone involved was seated and the judge walked in.

It took hours before Tony was called. People asked and answered questions, people explained, people accused and people testified. Time passed quickly, but time seemed to stand still when they called Tony's name. He got up from his chair and walked to the front. He swore to tell the truth and answered all the questions in as much detail as needed.

 

He could feel Obidiah's eyes on him and when he had the chance he looked back, showing he was not afraid. He stayed really calm, but Steve could see how glad he was when he was done. They had to wait a bit longer, but by the afternoon it was over. For that day it was. Much to Tony's dislike he had to come back.

 

 

~

 

 

They continued the case after the weekend, on a Monday. Steve and Bruce had to work, so Natasha would join as Tony's assistant and Thor as his bodyguard. They looked pretty good in their suits, with their hair tied up.

 

Steve kissed Tony before he left. 'Call me when you know something, okay? I hope this will be the last time you have to show up. Good luck! I'm making your favorite food tonight.'

 

'I picked the right man,' said Tony, kissing Steve once more.

 

Steve went to school. Today they had lessons in pencil drawing, one of his favorites, but he couldn't concentrate. He was supposed practice horizons and perspective, but he ended up with a drawing of Tony's face. It wasn't that he didn't trust Thor and Nat, they could help Tony, but not in the way he and Bruce could. They didn't understand him like he did.

 

'Steve, are you alright?' asked the teacher. 'Your drawing is amazing, but not really what we were trying to do today.'

 

'Oh, right, sorry, I was distracted,' smiled Steve.

 

'Is that our new receptionist?' asked the teacher surprised when she took a better look. 'You can draw him without any references?'

 

'He's my boyfriend,' grinned Steve. 'But he has some difficult things to do today and I wish I could help him. But I'll practice perspective now. Sorry about that.'

 

He quickly took a blank piece of paper and started drawing again. He was good with perspective, so he easily finished the assignments they had gotten. But he was glad when lunch break started. Sam was already waiting for him, with a big grin on his face.

 

'You're in all the newspapers,' he laughed. 'Hardly recognize you, you look like a real bodyguard. Protecting your lover like a shield. Ever thought about switching careers?'

 

'Yeah, the press is not fun to deal with,' answered Steve. 'Didn't want him to go alone. Now he is alone anyway.'

 

'This pictures showed up online,' said Sam as he showed pictures of Tony, being blocked from view by Thor. 'Looks like they did a pretty good job to me.'

 

'They did, I trust them,' smiled Steve. 'Just wish I could be there with him.'

 

'Oh, come on, you've been going out for a week! You act like you've been married for ten years already!' scolded Sam. 'Let's talk about art therapy, because my first session is tomorrow.'

 

Sam kept Steve distracted and class distracted him afterwards. But when he went home he thought about Tony again. He checked his phone, but there were no messages. He sent a message himself. Then he went shopping. Monday was their day off from the diner, so he had time to cook properly. He bought everything he needed and went home.

 

Steve started cooking. He got some help from Dum-E and together they managed to make a nice meal that looked good and tasted even better. He was about done when his phone rang. It was Tony.

 

_'I'm on my way!'_ he said happily. _'Almost home! And we did it! It's official that Stark Industries was not involved in illegal distribution of weapons, but that it was all Obidiah's plan. He will go to jail, Steve! Thanks to you!'_

The front door opened and Tony walked in. He was wearing Steve's hoodie, with the hood up, and a pair of ripped jeans. So unlike the neat man that walked out of the apartment this morning. He dropped his phone on the table as he walked past it, so his hands were free when he kissed Steve: a long and passionate kiss.

 

'You're the one that did all the work,' Steve said when they parted. 'No need to thank me.'

 

'Maybe I just gave myself a reward,' grinned Tony. 'But you were the one who came up with reporting Obidiah anonymously, you helped me to deal with the police and you saved me in court. Couldn't have done it without you. Thanks, Steve.'

 

'You're welcome,' said Steve, placing a kiss on Tony's nose. 'Now let's eat. Tell me everything that happened.'

 

They sat down at the dinner table. It was the first time since Tony moved in that they ate at the dinner table. Normally they ate in front of the television. They sat close together as they ate and Tony told Steve how the press had gotten worse, making Thor elbow one of them in the stomach and making Natasha kick another in the balls. He told him how he’d faced Stane after he was found guilty and that he had handled it all very businesslike way. He explained to Steve that the trial would continue next week and that they would discuss the fraud case. Tony didn't have to be there, but his father's case would be reopened and they would take a look at the new evidence.

 

Steve listened, asked questions and fed Tony a bite now and then, because he forgot to eat. Their dinner took hours, but neither of them cared. Their legs were tangled under the table and their fingers were interlaced. They didn't want to get up, but when it got really late Steve dragged Tony out of his chair. He went to take a shower, while Tony cleared the table.

 

When Steve was done Tony was gone. Steve frowned, there was only one place his boyfriend could be: his bedroom.

 

Steve opened the door and there he was indeed, wearing nothing but pajama pants, lounging on the bed.

 

'You're not sleeping here,' stated Steve.

 

'Aww, come on, we had such a fun evening,' whined Tony. 'I don't want to sleep in a cold bed.'

 

'We've only been going out for a week,' said Steve as he changed into his pajamas. 'We're not having sex yet.'

 

'We've known each other for almost a year,' argued Tony. Doesn't that count? It has to count!'

 

'Nope, I need to know what you're like as a boyfriend,' smiled Steve. 'So will you walk or shall I throw you out?'

 

'Throw me!' challenged Tony, with a smirk.

 

Steve easily lifted one side of the mattress and Tony rolled off the other side, falling onto the floor, next to the bed, in a crumpled heap.

 

'That's not fair!' he cried, but Steve could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice.

 

Steve lay down on his stomach and peeked over the edge. 'You're not fair. You know I'm an old fashioned boy, but you expect sex when you didn't even take me on a date yet.'

 

'But if you're so old fashioned you won't let me in your bed on the first date either,' pouted Tony.

 

Steve bend a bit further over the edge and pressed a kiss on Tony's lips. 'True, I don't go home with a man on a first date, but if you give me a wonderful and romantic day I might make an exception for you. But you have to woo me properly, so it's all up to you.'

 

Tony jumped up from the floor and kissed Steve. 'I'm going to give you the best date ever! So good that you drag me to your bed afterwards!'

 

'I look forward to it,' Steve grinned.


	18. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Steve on a date, which results in sex (with bottom Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing porn, I'm so sorry.

**18\. The Date**

 

Tony had to admit he had freaked out when he thought of things he and Steve could do on their date. Firstly, because of the press. Days after the trial they were still searching for him and he didn't want their first real date ruined by photographers. But after a week the press found something new and more interesting to obsess over and Tony could walk the streets again.

 

The second reason was that days had passed and he still didn't know where to take Steve. He was about to ask Sam or Natasha what to do, then he remembered that this was Steve. He'd get points for trying to make this the best date ever, because Steve was fucking nice like that. That calmed Tony down a little. He made the necessary arrangements, so that both of them had the day off, and then he could start planning. In the basement, of course, so Steve couldn't accidentally find out what they were going to do.

 

 

~

 

 

'Rise and shine, honey!' said Tony cheerfully as he walked into Steve's bedroom on a Saturday morning. It was ten in the morning, not that early, but they’d had work last night and normally they slept in.

Steve groaned and didn't move to get up. Tony sat down on the bed and pressed a kiss on Steve's ear, the only visible part of Steve's skin. The rest was hiding under the blankets.

 

'We're going on a date,' Tony whispered, nuzzling Steve’s ear.

 

Steve pulled down the blankets. 'Really?' he asked. 'You planned something?'

 

'I did,' Tony grinned proudly.

 

'I'll get ready,' Steve declared, jumping out of bed. 'What should I wear? No, I should shower first. You look pretty casual. Is casual okay?'

 

Steve was awake and enthusiastic. He kissed Tony on the lips and told him good morning, before he made his way to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he was done. His smile brightened when he noticed Tony had got them breakfast. They sat down at the table, and Steve happily chatted away as they ate together. It helped calm Tony's nerves. If Steve was this enthusiastic already when he didn't know what they were going to do, he was going to be the happiest man alive when he found out.

 

They took the subway, but Tony refused to tell Steve where they were going. He could see Steve was trying to figure it out, so Tony distracted him. He didn't want the surprise to be spoiled. It was worth it. Steve's smile was blinding when they stood in front of the museum of modern art.

 

'I thought you didn't like art!' Steve said surprised.

 

'I don't like it very much,' confessed Tony. 'But I very much like you, and you love art. Teach me what you like about it.'

 

Steve kissed him, right there and then, in the middle of the street. He didn't care: he loved Tony, and how hard he had tried to make this day special for him. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him inside.

 

Tony paid for the tickets, it was expensive, he knew that, but he wanted Steve to see this.  The rest of the day was going to be a bit cheaper. Tony didn't like the art much. Some pieces were weird and others were just plain ugly. But Steve's expressions were beautiful. From surprised to admiring and from frowning to an amused quirk of his lips. He talked about some of the paintings, explained why they were good, but he also said it out loud when he found a piece boring. It made Tony laugh. At least the one with knowledge of art didn't like everything either.

 

They spend a few hours in the museum. Tony got bored. He tried his very best to hide it, but Steve noticed anyway. He took Tony's hand and held him close.

 

'Here we see a piece made by a toddler,' he whispered with a serious face, as they watched an abstract piece with random colours. 'It's called 'Dirty' and I'm sure you can see why. It's just browns and greens mixed, looking gross. But it's art, so we all act like it's the most amazing piece around.'

 

Tony snorted. 'Exquisite!' he joked. 'I need to have it! Name your price, it doesn't matter, I want it.'

 

Steve chuckled. 'Only four million dollar, sir, special price, specially for you! But I suggest you buy it together with this next piece, made by the seven year old brother, who used his cookie as a stamp and then cried, because he could no longer eat the cookie.'

 

Tony laughed out loud and got a warning from the security guard, which made Steve chuckle louder. They knew they were being childish, but it was fun.

 

'I bet ten bucks he doesn't even know who Picasso is,' Tony smirked, nodding towards the security guard.

 

'Bet accepted,' grinned Steve.

 

They made more lame jokes about other paintings, until neither of them could stop a laugh from slipping out. The guard walked up to them and told them they were disturbing the other visitors and that they had to ‘vacate the premises’ if they didn’t stop.

 

'Do you know who you're talking to?' asked Tony, faking anger. 'This is Picasso, the famous painter! Do you want the headlines of every newspaper to be how this museum kicked the famous Picasso out for laughing at crappy art? No you don't, because you'd lose your job!'

 

The guard looked at Steve. Steve nodded at Tony's words and tried to give off an arrogant, yet sophisticated vibe. He muttered a few random words in Spanish, threw in some art terms and frowned at the man. It seemed to work, because the guard muttered an apology.

 

'I didn't know, sir, I'm very sorry. Please enjoy your stay.'

 

'Thank you,' answered Tony before he dragged Steve out of the room. The moment they were out of sight they started laughing loudly.

 

'He believed it!' wheezed Tony. 'You owe me ten bucks!'

 

'I'll buy us lunch,' answered Steve. He still had a broad smile on his face. 'How about hot dogs in central park. Does that fit in your plans.'

 

'Hot dogs always fit in my plans.'

 

They left the museum and started walking towards central park. It was only a few blocks. Tony noticed a woman in the street was looking at him, talked to her friend and then she pointed him and Steve. The women started walking in the same direction as they did, obviously following them. Other people started to notice and looked at him to see what famous person these girls were after.

 

'Shit,' he whispered as he pulled up his hood. 'People are noticing us. Two girls are following us. We have to find a way to get rid of them.'

 

'I noticed,' answered Steve. 'It's just the two of them and they are wearing pretty high heels. Can you run?'

 

'Why do you know that? Have you been checking them out?' asked Tony.

 

'No, bad habit from the past, I'll tell you later,' answered Steve before he suddenly pulled Tony into a small street. 'Run!'

 

They both started running. Steve was faster and he chose another small street on their right. Behind them they could hear the girls shout. They had seen which street Steve and Tony had disappeared, but Steve took a few more corners, a small alley and suddenly they stood in front of central park. They quickly walked in, blending in with the rest of the people.

 

Steve bought them hot dogs, three for himself, two for Tony, and they ate them as they made their way to the pond. Walking around it would be nice.

 

'How did you know those backstreets would lead us here?' asked Tony after he swallowed a bite. 'Do you know this area?'

 

'No,' replied Steve. 'There was a map of the neighborhood at the museum.'

 

'And you remembered all of that even though you haven't been here before?' gaped Tony. 'You spoke Spanish at the museum and you knew the girls were wearing high heels without looking. Don't tell me you were a spy and your bad habits have to do with your secret past?'

 

Steve laughed. 'I should have become a spy. But no, I just have a very good memory and my perception when it comes to finding my way is not bad either. I once had a friend who taught me some Spanish words. And as a kid I got beaten up a lot. Other kids made fun of me or my family and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I ended up checking people to see which ones could help and which ones could be a threat. I guess I unconsciously still do that.'

 

'Like you need any help,' snorted Tony. 'Not with those muscles of yours, but old habits die hard. I'm sorry you got beaten up all the time.'

 

'Thanks,' smiled Steve. 'I'm not traumatized, but I guess I do make a good bodyguard because of it. Not a bad thing with my choice in guys.'

 

'Yeah,' laughed Tony. 'Save me, Steve Rogers!'

 

His dramatic acting made him lose the last piece of his hot dog. It fell on the ground and within seconds there were a dozen of ducks surrounding them. They fought for the bread and after one ate it they wanted more. Tony stepped away from them, but they followed him. He started walking, frown on his face, but they managed to keep up. Tony started running, but the ducks flew up and came after him.

Steve couldn't stop laughing. There were tears running down his cheeks  and his stomach hurt. For minutes he couldn't do anything but laugh as Tony ran. When he caught his breath he crumbled the last pieces of his bread and threw it in the pond as far as he could. Then he ran to Tony, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. After a few hundred meters they stopped and continued their walk at a normal pace.

 

'When I was a kid my mom took me here whenever I was feeling good enough,' Steve told. 'It wasn't often, but I really enjoyed those visits. We would feed the ducks here, at the pond. They were less aggressive back then. But once the food was gone I chased the ducks and pigeons. I couldn't run fast enough to ever catch one, but it felt so good to run.'

 

'Must have been nice,' smiled Tony. 'My parents never had much time to take me somewhere. Only dinner parties and things like that. Always work related. But now and then our butler would take me here. We would go for food or watch the sheep. We even went ice skating once. He made sure I could be a kid.

 

They shared stories until they stood in front of the hot dog stand again. Tony didn't stop walking, he dragged Steve out of the park and to the closest subway. Steve didn't ask where they were going, he simply kept talking. He liked talking about his mother and Tony seemed genuinely interested.

A few minutes later they arrived at a mall. Steve frowned.

 

'You're not going to buy me anything, are you?' he asked. 'Because you really shouldn't.'

 

'I was planning to buy you a coffee,' answered Tony. 'And I did save money for today, you know, so you could have the date you deserve. Next date is going to be something simple, but I wanted to give you something to remember. So let me pay? For tonight as well?'

 

'Alright, I'm sorry,' smiled Steve. 'Thank you. Seems like I picked the right man as well.'

 

'Of course you have!' grinned Tony. 'You have terrible taste in friends, but your taste in boyfriends is excellent.'

 

'I only deserve the best,' laughed Steve as they arrived at a cute little coffee shop.

 

Tony ordered two coffee while Steve found them a nice place in a corner of the shop. They drank their coffee, did some non-shopping in the mall and went to a small restaurant Tony had picked. They had a lovely dinner and stayed there for hours, just enjoying their time together.

 

'Do you want to go out or do you want to go home?' asked Tony around half past nine.

 

'You mean go out for some drinking and dancing?' asked Steve. 'Because, yes, I wanna dance with you and show you off!'

 

'And here I thought _I_ could show off my boyfriend tonight and make everyone jealous,' joked Tony.

 

'He might like that,' grinned Steve. 'It's still a bit early though. Did you have a place in mind?'

 

'Not really, I don't know anything around here. Why? Do _you_ have something in mind?'

 

'I know a gay club that is not too trashy, with good music. No one will judge us there if we dance together,' suggested Steve. 'Unlike a lot of people here who don't seem to like it that two guys have dinner together. But we gotta dress a bit more interesting than this. This is too plain. What do you think?'

 

'Let's go home, let's get dressed and let's party!'

 

Tony paid for the food and after that they quickly made their way to the subway. They joked about what they would wear. In that club nothing was strange, so they laughed about how they should raid Pepper's closet.

 

When they got home they opened their closet and pulled out clothes that might be suitable for partying. They didn't even look at what belonged to whom, they took whatever they liked and everything else ended up on the bed. Tony grabbed a pair of blacks pants and one of Steve's shirts. He put on a silly hat and sunglasses and marched through the room. Steve was dressed in jeans, a tank top and a tie. Tony put a hat on Steve as well. They laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

 

'Not going out like this,' chuckled Steve. 'Let's try something else!'

 

'I'll grab some beers,' said Tony. 'It's gonna be expensive at the club, so let's have an early, cheap, start!'

Steve turned on the radio and searched for some dance music. He found something nice and moved to the beat.

 

'No, these clothes are not danceable,' he concluded before he took a beer from Tony.

 

They grabbed a new set of clothes for each other and dressed up. Tony ended up looking pretty punk, while Steve looked more like a hipster. They danced through the living room with a beer in their hand. Dum-E curiously came to take a look, so the two men included him in their dance.

 

When they finished their beers they grabbed new ones from the fridge and walked into the bedroom again. Tony searched through the closet and laughed when he found a few Halloween costumes in the back.

 

'What the hell, Steve?' guffawed Tony. 'Have you worn this? A sexy police uniform? Never expected that from you!'

 

'Bucky bought it for me,' answered Steve as he took the uniform from Tony. 'He had a matching prisoners outfit, handcuffs included. We were a great succes at the parties we went to that night. The other costume should be there as well.'

 

Tony searched for it as Steve stepped into the living room and changed into the police uniform. It had been a few years and he had grown some more muscles, so the shirt was a bit tight around his chest and shoulders and the pants barely fit around his butt. He searched for his hat and the pair of sunglasses that went with it, but couldn't find them. He swore he brought them. Did Dum-E take them?

 

'Looking for something, officer?' came Tony's voice from the bedroom. The brunet stepped into the living room wearing hot pants, a black and white striped vest and Steve's police cap. He peeked over his sunglasses as he twirled the handcuffs around his finger.

 

Steve's eyes widened, but then he smirked.

 

'Yes, I was looking for my cap, but I think a criminally sexy man stole it. My sunglasses too. Maybe I should arrest him. Lock him up.'

 

Steve stopped Tony's hand that was still playing with the handcuffs. He hooked one finger in the other end of the cuffs and pulled. Tony moved closer, a challenging smile on his face. Steve gladly accepted the challenge. He stepped back and slowly pulled Tony into the bedroom.

 

'Dum-E, turn off the radio,' said Tony, before closing the bedroom door behind them.

 

Steve lifted the blankets, throwing all the clothes off the bed in one move. He threw Tony's cap on the pile and took off his sunglasses. Steve wrapped one arm around Tony's shoulders and one around his waist. He kissed him gently as he let them fall on the bed together, Tony falling on top of Steve.

'I take it you liked the date?' asked Tony.

 

'Best date ever,' Steve smiled, wrapping one leg around Tony's. 'I had a lot of fun. Thank you.'

 

'Me too,' Tony agreed as he unbuttoned Steve's shirt. 'And it's not over yet, beauty. You'll never forget this night.'

 

'Stop with the stupid clichés,' chuckled Steve. 'You sound like we're in a badly written romantic book for old ladies. They'd probably write me of as a silly virgin, which I'm not.'

 

'Tell me about it,' laughed Tony as he took off Steve's shirt. 'Everyone who thinks you're a sweet and blushing boy doesn't truly know you. I like you better like this.'

 

'How? Pinned underneath you?' asked Steve? He wrapped his arms and legs around Tony and switched their positions. He sat on top of Tony and rolled his hips before he bend over, unbuttoned Tony's vest and kissed his nipple.

 

Tony moaned. 'No, I love that secret sexy side of yours. You're a fucking bigger tease in bed than out of it.'

 

'Then stop talking and get me undressed.'

 

Tony immediately started moving. He pushed Steve off him and unzipped his shorts. He pulled them down, accidently pulling the underwear down as well. He threw the clothing aside before kicking off his own shorts and underwear.

 

'You're pretty big,' said Tony. He blinked a few times to make sure the image was real and not another dream.

 

Steve laughed. 'Did you never see me naked before?'

 

'No, some people keep locking the door when they're showering or masturbating!'

 

'Then take a good look now,' offered Steve. He leaned back in the pillows, showing off his broad shoulders and chest. He spread his legs, giving Tony a nice view. Tony looked. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but Steve was the most beautiful person he ever met. Tony's cock thought so too and decided to come alive that very moment.

 

'Good to know I'm appreciated,' smiled Steve as he sat up. He took Tony's half hard cock in his hand and started massaging it. Tony kissed him, wet and sloppy. He moaned when Steve rubbed his thumb over the tip. They just started, but he was already on fire. He moved his lips to Steve's neck and started kissing and biting down to his chest, biting and leaving marks when he had the chance. He put his hands to good use as he moved them to Steve's ass and massaged it. Steve's ass was so small and tight that Tony shivered as he thought about what it would feel like to be ball’s deep inside it. He moved his finger up and down the crack between Steve’s lovely buttocks and gently pushed the tip of his finger inside. Steve let out a strange sound. Tony pulled out immediately, but felt Steve's cock jump.

 

'Sorry, I should have warned you,' Tony apologized.

 

'No, don't stop,' breathed Steve. 'I liked that.'

 

He pushed Tony away before he moved to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He took out some lube. He looked expectantly at Tony, so the brunet beckoned him.

 

'Lay down, however you are comfortable,' Tony instructed as he took the lube and opened the bottle. He coated his hands as he watched how Steve lay down on his back, half sitting up, so he could see what was going on, and spread his legs for Tony.

 

'Tell me if it hurts.'

 

Tony wrapped one hand around Steve's dick and started stroking it lightly. His other hand, fingers generously coated with lube, moved lower, and Tony once again started pressing one finger inside. Steve had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily, relaxing his muscles, so Tony could push his entire finger inside.

 

'Tony,' moaned Steve.

 

Tony's cock loved the sounds Steve made and it only got better as Tony started moving his finger. Steve was very vocal. Words of appreciation were combined with begging and low groans in the back of his throat. His breathing sped up and he pulled Tony into a kiss.

 

Tony pushed another finger inside, making Steve whimper in the kiss. He loved to see Steve's reactions to the little things he did and Steve didn't disappoint. Tony played a little, massaged the insides, teased the ring of muscles. He stopped stroking Steve's cock when it looked like it was going to be too much. His cock was hard and red, precum was leaking from the tip. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were shut. He tried to spread his legs further to give Tony more access. His face was flushed red, as were his neck and chest. He was breathing heavily and whined softly when Tony let go of him. It was an amazing sight. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off him.

 

'Stop teasing,' begged Steve, squirming around Tony’s fingers. 'Please, Tony, I'm gonna....I want you inside me before I cum.'

 

Tony immediately pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. Steve couldn't help the whine that escaped him at the sudden loss of contact. He was panting hard and tried to catch his breath before they would continue. Tony pulled open the drawer, searching for a condom. He hastily pushed things aside, impatiently threw some things out, until Steve grabbed his arm.

 

'I'm clean,' he breathed. 'Are you checked?'

 

Steve could see the confusion in Tony's eyes, like he didn't know what Steve was talking about. Then a frown, more confusion, before he shut the drawer like it personally offended him.

 

'Yes, haven't had sex since the last time I got checked,' Tony muttered. 'Only with myself, while thinking about you, of course. Stupid dreams. You in the stupid tiny towel and…’

 

Steve kissed him before he could start blabbering. 'Very sweet,' he laughed as he grabbed the lube, poured some on his hand, and quickly covered Tony's dick. Tony leaned into it, but before he could actually start to enjoy it, Steve’s hands were gone. 'So, do you want me to ride you?'

 

'Fuck,' moaned Tony. He didn’t miss those hands anymore. What he would get was way better. He quickly lay down on his back and pulled Steve in top of him. 'Fuck yes.'

 

Steve sat down on Tony's hips. He felt Tony’s hot skin against his own, felt him breathing fast with anticipation. Steve spread himself open with one hand, holding Tony's cock with the other. He didn't go slow, he didn't take his time, he simply sat down, taking him all at once.

 

Tony gasped, digging his nails into the skin of Steve’s arms. He panted heavily. The stimulation was too much. Steve was so damn hot, he almost came the moment the blond took him in. Steve was kissing Tony's neck, murmuring how good it felt, asking when Tony was ready for more.

 

'Move,' whispered Tony.

 

Steve’s heart rate was insane, but he didn’t want to end this too fast. He sat up and rolled his hips experimentally. He raised his hips, so Tony's cock almost fell out, before he sat down again. Steve mixed his moves, up, down, rolling, clenching tightly, and repeated the things Tony seemed to like the most. His movements were smooth, but he tried to keep it surprising, massaging Tony's dick with his insides.

 

Tony tried to meet Steve's movements. He thrust his hips up at the wrong time, again and again. Steve chuckled and kissed Tony's lips.

 

'Let me do the work for now,' he said, voice breathy and husky. 'You just enjoy the ride, okay?'

 

'Steve, you're perfect,' Tony moaned.

 

He stopped moving and let Steve take control. The blond had amazing strength in his legs. He kept moving, up and down, faster each time. Tony was a mess on the bed. He couldn't stop the moans and grunts from escaping his mouth, and he gripped the sheets tightly, so he wouldn't come yet. Tony bit his lips and dug his nails in Steve’s hips. He pulled Steve closer, so their bodies touched, feeling Steve’s hot and sweaty skin against his own. He kissed whatever part of that skin he could reach. His vision was hazy, his mind was clouded. All he could think about was Steve. Tony couldn't look at his dick. He couldn't watch how it disappeared inside Steve.

 

'Come for me,' whispered Steve before biting Tony's earlobe gently. 'Come for me and fuck me senseless next time.'

 

That drove Tony over the edge. He couldn't stop it anymore, his self-control completely gone. He poured his cum inside Steve as he cried out his name. His mind was completely blank. Steve clenched up around him. Milking him dry. Steve carefully got up, letting Tony slip out, before he lay down next to his boyfriend.

 

'Steve,' panted Tony. 'You're amazing, but you didn't think about yourself.'

 

'Catch your breath,' smiled Steve as he pulled open a drawer and grabbed a dildo. 'Maybe you can give me a hand with this?'

 

'What about my mouth?' asked Tony.

 

'That would be even better, but I wouldn't dare asking.'

 

Tony grabbed the dildo from Steve and he pushed the blond into the pillows. Steve’s pupils were dark and he swallowed heavily when Tony put the dildo at his entrance and pushed it in. Tony had no mercy. He started thrusting the thing in and out before taking Steve's dick in his mouth, sucking him off. It was so much, it was all so much that Steve cried out Tony’s name. He was so close.

 

Tony could hardly show off his skills, because after a minute of trying to deep throat Steve, the blond came. Tony tried swallowing it all. He coughed a little, but he kept it in.

 

'That was amazing,' sighed Steve after a minute. He pulled the dildo out and threw it on the nightstand. He really didn't feel like cleaning it now. He grabbed Tony and pulled him close to him.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve.

 

'Yes,' he grinned. 'I'm looking forward to more.'


	19. The Broken Hip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to clean the diner Clint and Tony go to the supermarket for cleaning products. They have a little accident on their way home and get sued. Of course Steve will solve things for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to say that I'm on vacation next week, so no update then! Sorry. I'll post again as soon as I get back.

**19\. The Broken Hip**

 

'You two were terrible as friends, but you're fucking worse as a couple!' cried Clint. 'Keep your sex out of my kitchen!'

 

Laughing Tony walked out of the kitchen. 'It was just a kiss! Wait until I tell you what we did with the pink dildo last night.'

 

There came a scared squeak from the kitchen that made Tony laugh even harder. Steve rolled his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen as well, a bucket in his hand. Fury had ordered them all to come in on their free Sunday to clean up the diner. Natasha had refused flat out, so Fury had offered to pay them double. Anyone who wouldn't show up was fired. So the four of them were there and Thor showed up as well. He wouldn't ask the guys from his cleaning company to help out for free, but he didn't mind doing so himself. Steve was very happy the Norwegian guy had offered to help, because none of the others did much.

 

'If you motherfuckers aren't going to do shit, you go and get some cleaning products from the supermarket,' Fury scalded to Clint and Tony. 'If you're not back in half an hour you're not getting paid!'

 

The two practically ran out of the door. Natasha shouted after them to bring donuts.

 

Before the door fell in the lock Bruce grabbed it and peeked inside.

 

'Hi guys,' he greeted. 'Thought you were free on Sundays? Something going on?'

 

'We're cleaning the place,' said Natasha, who was doing her nails behind her desk. 'Forced by Fury.'

 

'I don't mind helping,' offered Bruce.

 

'That would be great,' smiled Steve and he immediately went to get another bucket and sponge.

 

 

~

 

 

Tony and Clint walked through the streets, their arms filled with cleaning products. They were making stupid jokes about Fury, the diner, and each other when Clint's bag ripped and one of the plastic bottles fell on the ground and broke. The purple liquid was leaking out.

 

'You killed it,' laughed Tony. It looked like the bottle was bleeding in the streets. 'Let's go back and get a new one. And don't put them all in one bag this time, dumbass!'

 

He picked up the broken bottle and threw it away.

 

'Whoa man,' said Clint surprised. 'The Tony I know wouldn't pick that up.'

 

'Steve would kill me if he found out,' grinned Tony.

 

'Oh my God!' groaned Clint. 'He's got you wrapped around his finger. So he is the dominant one who can get you on your knees?'

 

'Admit it, you'd be on your knees for him too if he wanted you too!' laughed Tony. 'Everyone has a little bit of a crush on Steve.'

 

'Excuse me, gentlemen, but aren't you going to clean that up?' asked an older man. He was giving marionette shows on the street and he stood close to the purple liquid.

 

'No,' said Clint. 'I'm not cleaning up a cleaning product. It will disappear when it's raining and seeing the sky it won't take long. We want to be back before it starts. I'd pack those dolls if I were you, and do the same.'

 

'Clean that up!' said the man angry. 'And these are not dolls! They're marionettes.'

 

'Whatever,' said Tony and he and Clint walked back to the shop.

 

'I will not...' started the man as he followed them, but he couldn't finish his sentence, because he slipped over the purple cleaning product. He fell on the ground and that made Tony and Clint look at him.

 

Clint couldn't stop himself and laughed. Tony at least had the decency to ask if he was alright and helped him back on his feet before he let out a chuckle.

 

'Pedro!' shouted the man. 'My poor Pedro broke his hip! This is all your fault! You'll have to pay for this!'

 

'Are you serious?' asked Clint as he looked at the broken leg of the wooden doll. 'You storm after us, slip over something you know is there, and then you blame us for it when you broke your doll? You gotta be kidding. We're out of here!'

 

'It's a marionette!' shouted the man after them, but the two ignored him.

 

 

~

 

 

'Tony, a letter came for you,' said Steve as he poured two cups of coffee for some customers. 'For you and Clint. Some guy came in to give it to you.'

 

Tony looked curious at the envelope.

 

'What is it?' asked Clint through the pick up window. 'A million dollar check, because someone finally noticed our super model potential?'

 

Steve snorted. 'You wish. If it was addressed to me and Nat, yeah, then it could be a check for top models.'

 

'You don't think I'm pretty?' pouted Tony.

 

'I think you're gorgeous,' smiled Steve, giving him a peck on the lips. 'Most beautiful man I’ve ever met, but you have too many scars to be a super model, honey. You'd do great as a pin up model though. One on a calendar, dressed as a sexy mechanic. Mister April or something. I'd buy that. It would be April all year for me.'

 

Tony smirked. 'We could make our own calendar with a sexy me every month.'

 

'Could you knock it off?' begged Clint. 'Just open the damn letter!'

 

'You're just jealous,' said Tony, but he did open the envelope. He quickly read the letter. His eyes widened as he reached the end. He handed the paper to Clint, completely speechless. Clint wanted to make a joke about it, but couldn't when he read what the letter said.

 

'The motherfucker is suing us for his broken doll!' he shouted. 'Fucking hell, Tony, we don't have this kind of money. We can't pay him a few thousand dollar.'

 

'He made pictures,' muttered Tony as he showed the evidence to Clint. 'If this goes to court we're doomed. We won't stand a chance.'

 

'Who died,' asked Steve as he came back with an empty tray.

 

Tony told him the entire story. Steve laughed when he heard what had happened. He knew it was serious, but he couldn't help it. Tony and Clint seemed to attract silly people sometimes.

 

'Talk to him,' he said. 'Visit his house, compliment his marionettes, and they offer him a hundred dollar to repair the broken one, or however is needed to fix it. You're brilliant with your computer, Tony. You can find out how much it costs and where he lives. Just apologize.'

 

 

~

 

 

Tony and Clint stood in front of a door in a simple building. It didn't look like a crazy man, obsessed with dolls, was living there. Yet they didn't dare to knock. They looked at each, daring each other without words, until finally Tony hit the door with his fist. A few moments later the door opened.

 

'Oh my God,' whispered Clint. Tony elbowed him, but he was impressed as well. Or maybe scared was the right word. They could only see a little bit of the room behind the man, but there were marionettes everywhere. There were sitting on tables and on the floor. Others were standing, leaning against tables and lamps. There were even some hanging on the ceiling and the walls. You actually had to push a pair of wooden legs aside to be able to walk through the door.

 

'Hi,' said Tony, tearing his eyes away from the insane collection. 'We got your letter and we're here to apologize. It was rude of us to laugh and we should have cleaned up the mess we made. We are really sorry your marionette broke. Our sincerest apologies.'

 

'You shouldn't apologize to me,' huffed the man. 'Apologize to Pedro.'

 

Clint wanted to protest, but Tony elbowed him again.

 

'Please give us the opportunity to do so,' asked Tony, being the perfect gentleman he could be, if he wanted to.

 

'Alright,' said the man. 'Come in.'

 

He led them to the living room, which was worse. There were marionettes in all sizes. From ones that fitted on your hand palm to life size ones. The man had to put some aside to make space on the couch for his guests. Clint cursed and muttered something about insanity, but he made sure the man didn't hear him.

 

'Pedro is still recovering, but I'll check if he is awake. The operation wasn't an easy one,' said the man. 'Don't talk to loud, even if he is awake. Pedro is very sensitive.'

 

'This guy is a lunatic!' cried Clint when the man walked out. 'It's a fucking doll! A fucking doll!'

 

'I know!' hissed Tony. 'Play along already or we gotta pay!'

 

The man came back, marionette in his arms. The doll had a bandage wrapped around his leg and hips. The man was very careful with him and gently put him on a pillow. He glared at Tony and Clint as he crossed his arms.

 

'Okay, here he is, you can apologize now.'

 

'Eh..' started Tony. 'Pedro, your name is Pedro, right? We're very sorry about what happened. It was our fault, so we want to pay you two hundred dollars for...eh your hospital bills. We wish you all the best and a quick recovery.'

 

Next to Tony Clint almost choked on his saliva.

 

'We can't accept that,' said the man. 'Hospital bills are way more expensive than that. Even if it was enough I wouldn't have accepted it. You two didn't clean the mess, you laughed at us. You could have known something like this was going to happen! I warned you! I want at least fifteen hundred dollar, or we will continue in court.'

 

Clint jumped up. 'Are you out of your mind? Fucking idiot! We can't pay fucking fifteen hundred dollar like that! We hardly earn enough to have something left for food by the end of the month! It doesn't cost that much money to repair a fucking doll! Take the two hundred and let's forget about the whole fucking thing!'

 

'First of all,' started the man as he adjusted his glasses, 'it's not a doll, it's a marionette. Secondly, it doesn't cost that much to fix him, but there is also the emotional damage. He can't perform the upcoming weeks and he is devastated.'

 

'I'm pretty sure a do...marionette doesn't need time to heal,' said Tony. 'He can perform. He can't feel any emotions.'

 

'He can,' stated the man.

 

'You're out of your mind!' shouted Clint.

 

'You two are like a good cop and a bad cop,' chuckled the man.

 

'You think I'm the good cop?' asked Tony, hands clenched in fists. 'Because I think you're insane. You need the fucking money for your own emotional damage, because you're one sick fuck who needs treatment. You're a blind idiot, because you saw the broken bottle on the ground and you still fucking stepped into it! It's your own fault for being such a fucked up asshole! You wanted something to happen. You probably broke your fucking doll on purpose. We will crush you in court!'

 

Tony stood up and together with Clint he stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

 

 

~

 

 

'So, you lost your temper?' asked Steve when Tony and Clint told him the story.

 

'Yes!' cried Tony. 'I told him we would crush him, but we have nothing!'

 

Steve smiled and he kissed Tony's lips. 'You couldn't help it. You have temperament, you need to express yourself. I like that about you, but you gotta work on that if you want to start a business again.'

 

'I know, I know,' sighed Tony. 'But it's too late now, I fucked up! We don't have enough money to pay him!'

 

'Give me his address, I'll talk to him,' offered Steve. 'I have some money on my bank account, because of the arrangements you made with the art school. I could pay him fifteen hundred dollar, if necessary. You two can pay me back.'

 

'With my body?' asked Tony, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

'No,' Steve grinned before pressing a kiss on Tony's lips and getting back to work.

 

 

~

 

 

'Hello sir,' said Steve as the marionette man opened his front door. 'You don't know me, but I'm a friend of the two guys who hurt your Pedro.'

 

'I remember you,' said the man. 'You took my letter for them. Don't think you can convince me not to take this to court. You can't change my mind.'

 

'Yes, that was me,' smiled Steve, ignoring everything else the man said. 'I'm not here for them. They told me what happened and I'm ashamed of their actions. I hoped I could see Pedro, to see how he is doing. I even brought him something.'

 

Steve took a tiny apple pie out of his back pack. Doll sized.

 

'To apologize for their stupidity. Do you think I can personally give it to him? I'd love to meet him.'

 

'You sound like a fine young lad,' said the man. 'Come in, I'll check to see if Pedro is awake.'

 

Steve followed the man to the living room. He tried to hide his disgust for all the dolls that were everywhere. He had to keep this act up. With an angelic smile he complimented several of the marionettes. He got a never ending explanation about how the dolls were made before he could finally sit down on the couch and wait for Pedro.

 

Steve talked to the doll, offered him apologies and gave him the pie. He talked with the marionette and his maker for almost an hour, but then he got impatient. Steve coughed a few times before he spoke. Again when he finished his sentence. He coughed until the man offered him a glass of water.

 

'That would be lovely!' answered Steve happily.

 

The moment the man disappeared into the kitchen, Steve grabbed the doll and ran out of the house. He ran and ran until he was on the subway. There he put the doll in his backpack.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

 

~

 

 

'Could you convince him?' asked Tony the moment Steve entered the diner. 'Did he take the money?'

 

'No, but that was never the plan,' grinned Steve. He opened his backpack and took the doll out.

 

'What the hell?' gasped Tony. 'You stole the damned doll? Why Steve? He's gonna kill us!'

 

'No, he's not!' smiled Steve. 'Not as long as we hold his favorite marionette hostage!'

 

They hid the backpack behind the bar and got to work. It was a pretty quiet night, so now and then the group chatted about the man and his insane doll collection. Clint was still terrified and swore that one day he'd make a horror movie based on that house. Tony never wanted to set foot inside that place again either and told Clint he never wanted to see his movie. Steve just shrugged and said the man himself was more scary than any of the dolls. Natasha laughed at them all.

 

Until the man actually walked in and stormed to the bar where Steve and Tony were standing. Natasha had run back to her desk and Clint was hiding in the kitchen, but couldn't help peeking through the pick up window. Tony half hid behind Steve's broad back.

 

'How can I help you, sir?' Steve asked with an angelic smile.

 

'You kidnapped Pedro!' hissed the man. 'Give him back!'

 

'I didn't kidnap him,' answered Steve, smile still in place. He took Pedro out of his backpack. 'I helped him elope. You act like you're his father, like you know everything about him. But he told me that all he wanted was to be with his girlfriend. It hurt to see how they were separated and never could get together, so I helped them.'

 

Steve pulled a naked Barbie out of his bag.

 

'Pedro has great taste in women,' Steve continued. 'Look at her, isn't she gorgeous? So cruel of you to keep them away from each other! I'm sure they want to enjoy each other once before you tear them apart again!'

 

Steve pulled Pedro's pants down and lay him on his back on the counter. He took the Barbie and pushed her face between Pedro's thighs. He made them move like she was sucking him off.

 

'No!' whispered the man. He looked horrified by the scene in front of him.

 

After a few more seconds Steve changed their positions, making the Barbie sit on Pedro's crotch. He made her ride him wildly.

 

'Stop it!' begged the man. 'Pedro is not ready for this! Stop it!'

 

'Looks like he is ready to me,' smiled Steve as he made Pedro take the Barbie from behind. 'See how enthusiastic he is! I wish my boyfriend could last long enough for this many positions. Lucky girl!'

 

The man's head was red. He was angry and embarrassed and it looked like he was ready to take the dolls away from Steve, but he hardly reached Steve's shoulder. He could never get them with force.

 

'What do you want?' he hissed.

 

'Don't take my boyfriend to court, he can't afford it,' answered Steve simply. 'You can still get the two hundred dollar we offered you, but that means you'll make the call now and stop this whole thing.'

 

'Never!'

 

'No two hundred for you then,' shrugged Steve. 'Honey, could you grab my bag?'

 

Tony picked up the backpack and pulled out a naked Ken doll. With a grin he held it up and acted like he was watching the sexing dolls.

 

'Ken feels left out,' Clint laughed from the kitchen.

 

'Pedro has a hole left,' said Steve, not breaking eye contact with the man. 'He told me he likes to experiment and we all know Ken is gay.'

 

Tony moved Ken's crotch to Pedro's butt, but the man screamed before he could make it.

 

'Alright! Alright! Just stop it!' cried the man as he frantically started searching for his phone. He immediately dialed a number when he found it and a minute later he was cancelling everything and Clint and Tony were safe.

 

'Okay, now give me Pedro back!'

 

Steve helped Pedro back in his pants before handing him over.

 

'His strings got a little tangled up, but he had a wild night,' smiled Steve. 'You sure you don't want to take his girlfriend with you?'

 

'No, you despicable human being!' said the man angrily. 'You...no, I don't want her.'

 

'Didn't think Pedro would be a guy for one night stands,' said Steve as he casually leaned on the bar.

 

The man gasped. He angrily turned around, snatched the Barbie of the bar and stormed out.

 

Clint and Tony cheered. Natasha smirked.

 

'I don't know why you two were scared of that guy,' she said. 'Steve was way scarier today. Nice job, Steve.'

 

'Don't say my boyfriend is scary!' protested Tony. 'See how cute he blushes when I call him my boyfriend?'

 

Steve smiled, less innocent than before. 'A 'thank you' would do, but you can also pay me back with your body.'

 

‘Sure, I’ll show you I have enough stamina to take you in that many positions,’ smirked Tony.

 

‘GUYS!’ groaned Clint from the kitchen.


	20. The Murder Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back home on the day that an episode of Law & Order is filmed in the diner. When it turns out that the actor who plays the victim already played in the series before, he has to be replaced and Bucky can take over his job.

**Chapter 20. The Murder Victim**

 

Bucky quietly opened the door to Steve's apartment. He had just returned from a mission and he didn't want to get a hotel room. He knew it was late, but Steve would understand. He just hoped Tony would understand as well, since he was the one sleeping in the living room.

 

The moment he stepped inside he knew he didn't have to worry about waking someone up. There were loud shouts and moans coming from Steve's bedroom. Bucky smirked, glad to hear Steve had found someone again.

 

With his phone he tried to light up the room a little. Like he expected Tony's bed was folded. Steve had probably asked for some privacy, or maybe Tony ran out when the sex started. Steve could be very vocal. Good for his partners, at least they knew they were doing something right.

 

Bucky pulled the bed down, took some clothes off and lay down. With the loud noise and the banging of the bed against the wall Bucky wouldn't be able to sleep. But he knew his friend, he was almost there. He could hear Steve was close. Bucky didn't have to worry about his lover walking in either. Steve was a cuddler. Whoever was in there would be trapped in those arms all night.

 

He was right. A few minutes later it was quiet and Bucky fell asleep.

 

 

~

 

 

'Bloody fucking hell!' shouted Tony, waking Bucky up.

 

The soldier sat up, just in time to see a very naked Tony run back into the bedroom. Bucky's eyes widened. Steve had sex with Tony last night?

 

'Bucky?' Steve asked, as came out of the room in his boxers and a white t-shirt. 'You're back! When did you arrive? Why didn't you wake me up?'

 

'You were very much awake when I arrived!' laughed Bucky. 'And very occupied with Tony. Good for you, man! Did sound like he knew what he was doing, so I'll spare him the shovel speech. For now.'

 

'You heard and you stayed?!' asked Tony from the bedroom.

 

'He is very good,' Steve said with a wicked grin, completely ignoring Tony. 'Knows exactly what I like. He is a monster in bed. Wild and raw. You should have seen him when he...'

 

'Okay, stop, I really don't want to know!' interrupted Bucky, holding his hands up.

 

'Then be nice to my Tony, no shovel speeches or anything,' Steve smiled as he tightly hugged his friend. 'Welcome back, Buck. Long time no see! How long will you be here?'

 

At that moment two phones rang. Steve and Tony both looked up, searched for their phones and picked up. They had short, but animated conversations, and after a minute or two they both hung up.

 

'That sex makes you do everything synchronized or something?' asked Bucky, who was also dressed by now.

 

But Steve and Tony didn't listen. They looked at each other with big, sparkling eyes.

 

'You first,' grinned Steve.

 

'Pepper called. I can start Stark Industries again! My father will stay in prison, they still think he is guilty, but I can restart it! I can rebuild it! Steve, I get the keys back to the tower and I can start working there again!'

 

'That is amazing!' cheered Steve as he hugged Tony. Together they did a silly dance through the living room. 'Congratulations! This is such great news! Come on, get dressed and go get all the keys back! Maybe you could still visit today, before work!'

 

'No, tell me your news first,' said Tony.

 

'It's not even half as interesting as your news,' said Steve. 'But Clint called to say they're filming an episode of Law & Order in our diner today. We'll be closed for customers, but we gotta work and serve the crew.'

 

'How is that not interesting?' asked Bucky as he jumped off the bed. 'That's my favorite show! We're going there! I'm coming with you! I have to see this!'

 

Steve looked at Tony.

 

'Go!' said Tony. 'I'm only going to get the keys and make some boring calls, you don't want to be there when I do that. I'll show you the tower Sunday, okay? You two haven't seen each other in a long time.'

 

'Get dressed!' laughed Bucky excited and Steve practically ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came back in jeans and a t-shirt  with his hair styled, ready to go.

 

 

~

 

 

Clint was super excited. He was practically bouncing through the diner, much to the displeasure of both Fury and the director of the show. As soon as Steve and Bucky entered he ran to them and started talking about what was going on. Steve noticed the director's glare, so he dragged Clint into the kitchen.   Bucky was as big a fan as well, so Steve let the two of them talk. He started organizing things and preparing stuff for lunch.

 

A few minutes later the director walked into the kitchen, making the two fanboys stop talking.

'We need a place for our actors to dress up. Your boss said here was space,' said the man as he looked around the kitchen.

 

'Yes, there is an empty room through here,' answered Steve as he opened a door. 'It's a bit dusty. If I had known you would come I would have cleaned it. I hope it will do.'

 

'I can't believe places like this actually exist,' muttered the director as he went to get the actors.

 

'Oi, wait,' said Clint. 'Is that guy playing the victim?'

 

'Yes,' sighed the director impatiently.

 

'He can't,' stated Bucky. 'He died in the third episode last season. He can't die twice!'

 

'Did you already play a victim before?' asked the director. The actor confirmed. 'Give me  the uniform and go home. Brilliant. Fucking brilliant. Now I don't have a victim.'

 

'I could do it,' offered Bucky.

 

'No, I'm a much better choice!' Clint butted in.

 

The director looked at them for a minute and considered the options. Then he sighed again, shrugged, muttered they were going to die anyway. He wanted to speak, but at that moment Steve walked out of the dusty room.

 

'Do you want to play our victim?'

 

'Eh, not really,' said Steve surprised.

 

'A shame, well, you then' continued the director as he pointed at Bucky. Then he looked at Clint. 'You can get a uniform as well and play a waiter, but you'll stay in the background.'

 

'Yes!' cheered Clint.

 

He and Bucky grabbed the uniforms and quickly changed.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve sat in a booth and waited until the filming would start. He had served the entire crew lunch on his own, since Bucky and Clint were too busy dressing and preparing. Natasha had been busy in the diner as well and couldn't help either. Steve wished Tony was around. He wouldn't have let him down.

 

At that moment the door opened and said man walked in. He checked if the filming had already started. When he noticed it hadn't, he hurried to Steve and joined him in the booth. He quickly kissed the blond before he proudly showed the keys.

 

'Congratulations!' grinned Steve, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing him again.

 

'Took a bit longer than expected,' apologized Tony. 'I had to sign dozens of papers and I had to call a few people who used to work in our factories. All of them want to join us again and Monday we start with the production of tablets and laptops. Last years model, but I'll start working on a new one as soon as possible.'

 

'Great!' answered Steve. 'I'm glad you can finally do what you like again. Are you gonna quit your job here then?'

 

Tony wanted to answer, but a man yelled that they were about to start and that everyone had to be quiet on set. Steve and Tony cuddled in the booth and watched how Clint and Bucky got an explanation. They had gotten a red, white and blue uniform that looked way better than the yellow and orange Steve and Tony were wearing.

 

'You stand here, behind the bar,' said the director to Bucky. 'You, other guy, start here and enter the kitchen. When blondie disappears our killer comes running in and shoots. You're wearing a suit with blood packs, so be careful. A little pressure is enough to trigger them. We gotta start all over again if that happens. We make sure they pop at the right time. When you hear a bang you start falling. Understood? Really, couldn't be easier.'

 

Both Bucky and Clint said they understood and everyone took their positions. An assistant counted and on his mark everyone started moving. It only took two seconds for the director to stop the entire thing, only to glare at Clint.

 

'You're bored, you hate this job and you can't wait to go home, so leave out the skipping! You're not a six year old girl. Act like you wouldn't give a damn if the restaurant would burn down this very moment!'

 

'Yeah, sorry, I got it,' stuttered Clint nervously. 'Suicidal thoughts, like always when I walk in here. I can do that.'

 

They tried again. Clint did a lot better this time. He picked up some empty trays from the bar and sighed before he walked to the kitchen with his head down. Because  he kept his head down he couldn't see that Bucky had turned around to grab some dirty coffee mugs to wash. Clint accidently walked into him and that triggered the system underneath Bucky's shirt. Shots were heard and suddenly Bucky's white shirt was covered in red. It looked like there were three bullet holes in his chest.

 

The sounds triggered something inside Bucky. Instead of falling, he dove to the ground, hiding behind the bar, shouting that he needed a gun. Steve jumped up and ran towards him. The war had left its scars on Bucky and Steve knew his best friend was panicking. He took Bucky in his arms and told him everything was alright, it was all fake and nobody was going to die. Bucky's eyes were wide and he kept looking around. His whole body was shaking. Steve helped him out of the bloody shirt, showed him he was fine, and kept talking until Bucky calmed down.

 

'You're okay, Buck,' smiled Steve. 'Come on, let's get up. I think it's best if you go home now. I'll walk you back.'

 

'No,' answered Bucky. 'I'll go, but you can stay. You have to serve food, right? And someone's gotta watch Clint fucking up. I'm okay, sorry I scared you.'

 

'It's okay, let's find your clothes.'

 

Bucky went to change in the kitchen. Clint wanted to follow him, but Steve stopped him, he had blood on his shirt and they didn't want Bucky to freak out again.

 

'What happened?' asked the director.

 

'He's a soldier,' explained Steve. 'He's seen and heard too much. I've only seen him having a reaction like this once, but then again, we don't hear gunshots every day. He can't continue, I'm sorry.'

 

'Great, so we don't have a victim. Again,' sighed the director. 'Blond guy, please be our victim.'

 

'My name is Steve and I don't want to be in your show.'

 

'Come on, Steve, do it!' said Tony from the booth. 'It will be cool. My boyfriend the movie star! I'm gonna brag about that!'

 

'You'll get paid,' the director butted in.

 

'I don't know,' said Steve. 'I’ve never acted before.'

 

'Me neither,' said Clint.

 

'That was obvious,' stated the director.

 

'Alright,' said Steve. 'If it's just this scene I will do it.'

 

 

~

 

 

Bucky was sent home. It was best if he didn't see his friend get shot either. Steve changed into the red, white and blue shirt, only to be teased by Tony about how patriotic he looked. The shirt was a bit tight, but nobody seemed to care about that. Clint got a clean shirt as well.

 

Steve got a short explanation from one of the assistants and then it was time to get started. Steve took his place behind the bar.

 

'Clint, I'm going to grab that pile of plates,' warned Steve. 'Don't walk into me.'

 

'Promise!' grinned Clint, who was happy he wasn't kicked out yet for his stupid mistake.

 

'Silence!' shouted the assistant. 'We're getting started again. Everyone ready?'

 

The moment the assistant counted down they started. Steve grabbed the plates and some soap. He let the water run as Clint walked past him and entered the kitchen. Steve tried his best to look uninterested as he waited until he had enough water to wash the plates. Before he was done though, the door opened. Steve shut down the tab and looked up, smile on his face.

 

'Hello sir, how can I help you?' he asked. Steve shocked himself, he wasn't allowed to talk. But before he could apologize three gunshots were heard and his chest was covered with fake blood.

 

Steve dropped to his knees, banged his arms against the bar, and fell face first on the floor. That was Clint's sign and he came running from the kitchen, dropping down next to Steve. The killer was already gone.

 

'Cut!' shouted the director. He and a few other watched the shots they made.

 

'Is that a tear, Stark?' asked Natasha as she slipped in the booth with him.

 

'No,' swallowed Tony heavily.

 

'Wow, I can't believe it, you're actually crying!'

 

'Excuse me, but my boyfriend just got shot in a very realistic way,' Tony snapped, voice still a bit shaky. 'That wasn't a fun thing to watch. Let me be an emotional wreck about it, will ya?'

 

'Normally I'd use your weakness against you,' said Natasha. 'But this is Steve.'

 

Tony chuckled. 'You don't want to be on the other end of that disappointed look! He will use his puppy powers against you. But good to know Steve is your weakness too. If I ever need something from you I'll send him.'

 

'Did it look realistic?' asked Steve as he approached the two, biting his lips.

 

'So realistic that your loverboy here cried,' smiled Natasha.

 

'Really?' asked Steve. 'That is really sweet.' He bent over the table and kissed Tony's lips. Tony kissed back, trying to deepen it, but Steve away.

 

'Sorry, my arms really hurt,' apologized Steve. 'Hit the counter a bit harder than I intended. Wasn't really the plan to hit it at all.'

 

Tony kissed Steve's elbows. 'I'm gonna make it up to you. I was the one who asked you to do this. I'm gonna make you scream tonight.'

 

'So romantic,' said Natasha as she rolled her eyes.

 

'If I wanted romantic I would have picked Thor, not Tony,' laughed Steve. 'But he can be romantic too, in his own way, right, honey? He cried when I died, that's pretty romantic.'

 

'Alright, actors, do you want to see the footage?' asked an assistant. 'We got what we needed. You did great.'

 

Immediately the three jumped up and joined Clint, who was impatiently waiting already. They were shown the footage from the different cameras and the assistant explained how they were going to combine the videos. She also wrote down the date it would be broadcasted. Excited, Clint and Steve went to change.

 

 

~

 

 

Hand in hand Tony and Steve walked to the subway. Tony's idea, to show he was romantic, but he would never admit it. Especially not to Natasha.

 

'That's not our subway, Steve broke the silence.

 

'No, I know,' said Tony. 'But I want to show you something.'

 

Steve didn't ask, he just followed Tony into the subway. When he noticed they were going to Manhattan he had an idea what the surprise was going to be. As Tony lead him through the streets Steve smiled. They were heading to Stark Tower. Tony opened a back door and let Steve in. It was pretty dark, but there was a light above the elevator door. It took a minute before they were all the way at the top.

 

'Wow,' Steve whispered as the elevator doors opened. He stepped into a huge living room with a bar and a fire place. But that wasn't what Steve liked. He quickly made his way to the glass wall that gave an amazing view over the city.

 

'This was my floor,' said Tony as he followed Steve. 'Only Pepper and Rhodey have been here. My father furnished it for me, so I didn't like to spend time here.'

 

'You never brought any of your girls here? If your living room is this big, your bedroom must be enormous too,' said Steve.

 

'No, I have a small bedroom on the floor below, next to my workshop. I brought them there,' answered Tony. 'No real windows there, so nobody ever got to enjoy the view. Rhodey and Pepper, but they didn't really care about it. I knew the artist in you would like it.'

 

'Is that your way of telling me you're serious about me? Only your special people get to see this?' asked Steve teasingly.

 

Tony blushed at those words and hoped the darkness would hide it, but seeing Steve's happy smile he knew it failed.

 

'I just wanted to show I could be romantic,' he mumbled. 'But yeah, you're special, I guess. Wouldn't let just anybody in here. Would take you to the big bedroom.'

 

Steve's smile was so bright that it seemed to lit up the entire room.

 

'That was very romantic.'

 

'Want to go onto the balcony?' asked Tony, not to sure what he should say, but wanting to fill the silence anyway.

 

'Yes, can we?' said Steve enthusiastic.

 

Tony opened a door and took Steve onto the balcony. Not only did they have a beautiful view over the city and all its lights, but they could also see the small cars below, as they drove past. They pointed at where their house would be and the diner, they also tried to find the museum of modern art, but that was hidden. After a few minutes they fell silent and just watched the world below. Steve took Tony in his arms and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. Tony held Steve's hands and leaned back against that broad chest. They enjoyed each other's warmth and the comfortable silence.

 

'You're special to me too,' whispered Steve in Tony's ear. 'I love you.'


	21. The Fancy Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is whining about sushi, real sushi, when Steve tells him he never had sushi before. Tony makes a promise: If he can make ten deals that day he will take Steve out and have sushi. Steve regrets it.

**Chapter 21. The Fancy Sushi**

 

'I really want to eat some fancy sushi right now,' Tony groaned as he and Steve walked to the school. They passed the same super deluxe sushi restaurant every day and Tony missed it. But sushi was expensive, good sushi was expensive.

 

'I’ve never had sushi,' Steve commented, looking at the restaurant. 'Any good?'

 

'You never had sushi?' asked Tony in astonishment. He stood still and stopped Steve as well. 'You’ve really never had sushi in your life?'

 

'I thought about buying some in the supermarket,' shrugged Steve. 'But it didn't look very appealing, so I didn't buy it. I never had any money to go to a restaurant and none of my dates ever took me to one. Probably couldn't afford it either.'

 

'Steve, I'm going to call a few people today. If I get ten deals out of this, I'll treat you to fancy sushi tonight,' Tony promised. 'From an expensive restaurant. You deserve sushi.'

 

Steve laughed. 'Thank you. Do your best today!'

 

 

~

 

 

It didn't take long for Steve to regret  agreeing to Tony's challenge. Steve and Sam were in the canteen waiting for Tony, but he didn't show up. After fifteen minutes Steve had enough.

 

'What the hell could he be doing?' he sighed.

 

'He probably forgot about the time,' Sam said, trying to comfort him. 'You know what he’s like. You always tell me how he forgets about everything when you give him a screwdriver.'

 

Steve smiled. 'Sorry. You're right, I'm gonna check on him and bring him some food.'

 

Steve bought some more food and took the tray to the reception desk. Tony was engrossed in an animated conversation on his phone. He frowned and looked at the clock when he saw Steve with food. He was clearly surprised when he saw the time. Steve left the tray on his desk and pressed a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

 

'Totally forgot about the time,' Steve laughed when he returned to Sam.

 

'Told you,' grinned Sam. 'He’ll be busy a lot now that he has the company back?'

 

'Yes,' sighed Steve. 'He was always busy, but he was often fixing things, so he was always hanging around in the living room. Now he often walks out to call people or spends hours on his computer writing reports.'

 

'You can always cheat on him, with me, if you're very lonely,' Sam suggested with a smirk. 'I'm way hotter anyway.'

 

Steve laughed. 'Yeah, you're really hot. I should have picked you. No trouble with you!'

 

'You like trouble way too much to ever date me!' grinned Sam. 'You love it when he gets in trouble and drags you along.'

 

'I do,' Steve confessed. 'I told him I loved him last weekend.'

 

'You did?' Good for you!' Sam said, leaning a bit further towards Steve. 'How did he respond?'

 

'First he didn't know what to say,' Steve smiled. 'But when it kicked in that he had to reply he started blabbering, saying how special I was in a hundred different ways. He only stopped when I told him it was okay not to say it back.'

 

'He is crazy about you,' stated Sam. 'But something completely different now: how is your friend doing? The soldier? He's still around, right?'

 

'Yeah, I talked to Bucky,' said Steve. 'He will be home for a few more weeks. I think the army figured out he wasn't feeling so good, that's probably why they send him home in the first place.'

 

'I'd love to have him in my group,' Sam suggested. 'Think I could talk to him about it?'

 

'Sure, you can try. He won't join your art group, but he might like the normal sessions,' Steve answered.

 

'He is trying to win over Natasha, so you can find him in the diner all day.'

 

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

 

'I will,' said Sam before he hurried to his classroom.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve hummed a song as he walked out of the classroom. He made some really nice art today and he looked forward to practice his new skills. Maybe he could draw Tony.

 

Or maybe not. Tony wasn't sitting at his desk. The computer was shut down and his bag was gone. Steve bit his lip. Tony had left without him. A sticky note had fallen on the floor. Steve picked it up to throw it away, but just in time he noticed the message written on it was for him.

 

_Steve, I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you personally, but one of the suppliers wanted to meet me. Couldn't say no, big company, important. Didn't want to text, I know how much your teachers hate that. I'll make up for it, promise!_

_\- Tony x_

Steve sighed as he put the note in his pocket. He was going to have to live with this. Running such a big company took a lot of time. Maybe once things were running more smoothly Tony would have more free time again. For now he went home alone and baked pie. He didn't feel like drawing anymore, so instead he cleaned the living room and played with Dum-E before he went to the diner.

 

'So, Stark is too busy earning big money?' asked Natasha the moment Steve walked in.

 

'What are you talking about?' asked Steve.

 

'You don't know,' said Natasha. 'He took the day off. You're on your own today. I'm sorry Steve. He's busy all the time these days. Are you okay?'

 

Steve knew she could read him like a book, there was no way he could lie to her.

 

'Not really,' he answered with a sad smile. 'But normally people don't see their lover at work everyday. I've just been spoiled all this time. Gotta get used to him not being around all the time. Maybe it's good for us.'

 

'You don't look good,' stated Nat. 'I hope he knows I will hurt him if he hurts you.'

 

Steve chuckled. 'I think he is aware. He's still not a hundred percent comfortable around you. What did you ever do to scar him like that?'

 

'Nothing I didn't do to Clint and Bucky,' laughed Natasha. 'Buck is in the kitchen, maybe he can help you out tonight.'

 

'No, Sam is coming over to talk to him,' said Steve. 'That's more important. I can handle things on my own.'

 

'You're too good for this world,' sighed Natasha. 'Maybe I should have dated you.'

 

Steve laughed. 'You're the second person today who wants to date me, you have to get in line! Good to know I'm still datable. Thanks Nat, you're an awesome friend.'

 

Steve went to the kitchen, greeted the two idiots that were arguing there about the latest Law and Order episode and prepared his pie. His friends were ridiculous and Steve loved them. They were a great distraction.

 

Customers were a great distraction as well. It was so crowded that Steve didn't have time to think about anything else. There were three birthday parties and bringing them drinks took half of his time already. The other customers luckily didn't need that much attention, but it was enough to keep him busy.

 

Sam and Bucky had a table in the corner and luckily didn't need much, but Steve kept an eye on them. It seemed like they were getting along. Around eleven Thor walked in, sat in his usual booth and ordered the usual coffee and pie. When Sam and Bucky were done with their private conversation they joined the Norwegian guy.

 

'Madame,' said one of the birthday party girls to Natasha about an hour before closing time. 'The machine in the ladies room is empty.'

 

'Oh, let me check if we still have something in stock,' said Natasha before she shouted at Steve. 'Steve, can you fill the machine in the ladies room?'

 

'Sure!' answered Steve.

 

'Machine?' asked Clint through the pick up window. 'What kind of machine? Condoms? Candy? Condoms full of candy?'

 

'Tampons!' laughed Steve. 'But my condoms are always filled with candy. I like strawberry the best.'

 

'I don't wanna know!' shouted Clint. 'Stop trying to traumatize me!'

 

Steve took a box from under the bar and threw a tampon through the pick up window. He heard a squeak and then Clint shouted he hated him.

 

'Love you too,' grinned Steve before he went to the ladies bathroom and filled the machine. He gave the girl one for free, for the inconvenience.

 

Steve went back to serving, but when most customers had left and he had a moment, he went to Natasha.

 

'Did you know Fury tripled the price on tampons?' he asked. 'They're thirty cents now.'

 

'What?!' shouted Nat angry. 'He tripled it? He is going to change that back. Right now.'

 

She got up, walked to Fury's office, and knocked loudly on the door. Steve quickly helped out the last customers. He didn't want them to witness the fight. Clint came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Thor, Sam and Bucky stopped their conversation. Everyone held their breath as Fury's door opened.

 

'What the fuck do you want?' asked Fury, towering over Natasha. But she wasn't intimidated. She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

 

'Lower the price of the tampons,' she said. 'You tripled the price of something that is a basic human right. Make them ten cents again.'

 

'Are you fucking kidding me?' asked Fury. 'I didn't earn anything on them. At least now we do!'

 

'You want to earn money on tampons?' asked Steve shocked. 'Some of the people who come to eat here are barely able to afford food! Poor people want to go out sometimes too. And if the unlucky lady forgot her own tampons she has to pay 30 cents, for which she could buy like half a package in any supermarket? No, that's not fair.'

 

'Not fair?' asked Fury. 'Not fair? These guys come over every night and don't order anything. They take the booth and disturb the other customers and I don't earn a fucking thing on them.'

 

Immediately Thor, Bucky and Sam started protesting. Thor said he always bought several cups of coffee every night, while at the same time Sam and Bucky shouted they weren't around every night and they had paid for dinner and desert. Clint protested that it was good to have regular customers while Natasha bitched that these guys had nothing to do with the price of tampons.

 

Steve sighed. Everyone was really loud and he knew shouting wasn't going to work, especially with Nick Fury. He knew that if he raised his voice he could make them all shut up. He didn't know how or why, but they listened to him. He just really didn't feel like telling them to shut up and have a normal discussion. He didn't feel like mixing in the chaos. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. He sat down in a booth and let them shout.

 

'You motherfuckers never do a thing!' yelled Fury angry. 'Chatter, lingering and sarcastic comments. It's not businesslike. You're annoying customers! You come and go whenever the fuck you want!'

 

'Our salaries aren't very fucking businesslike either!' shouted Clint, backed up by Natasha.

 

'Maybe if you served some decent food the customers would care less about the staff,' argued Bucky. 'And Steve is the best waiter you could have in a scruffy place like this!'

 

Sam agreed with him and commented on the food, and so did Thor. But calling the diner 'scruffy' is what pissed Fury off the most. He immediately started defending his restaurant.

 

Steve knew he should get up. He knew someone was going to punch someone. He didn't want to know who it was going to be. He wanted to go to bed.

 

At that moment the door opened slightly and Tony peeked in. Nobody noticed, except Steve. His eyes widened before a smile spread over his face. Tony smiled back and beckoned him. Steve looked at his fighting friends. They could do without him. Quietly he got up and slipped out of the door.

 

'Hi,' said Tony happily before he kissed Steve. 'I'm sorry I forgot to let you know I took the night off. Bucky sent me an angry message that it was a really busy night. I'm really sorry, honey. But I made more than ten deals today! So, would you fancy some fancy sushi?'

 

'I've been waiting all day,' smiled Steve as he grabbed Tony's hand and they made their way to the restaurant.

 


	22. The Thrift Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Tony is so busy with work, Steve, Bucky and Clint decide to go thrift shopping together, like old times. They get into a fight with a girl who tries to steal a shirt from Bucky, but with Natasha's help they get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna hate me for this. I'm sorry.

**Chapter 22. The Thrift Shop**

 

Steve didn't look at the reception desk when he walked out of the school. It had been two weeks since Tony stopped working there. He didn't have the time anymore, too busy with his company. The new girl had tried to flirt with Steve. It was just bad timing, she couldn't have known, yet Steve had snapped at her. Luckily Sam had jumped in and explained that Steve wasn't single. She never tried again. Steve wasn't jealous, he was angry.

 

'You look like shit,' Bucky greeted him when he came out of the door. He had been waiting outside for his friend.

 

'Sorry,' sighed Steve. 'Bad day. I just heard Tony paid for the rest of my study. For all three years. He didn't ask me, he didn't even tell me!'

 

'That sucks,' agreed Bucky. 'What are you going to do about it? Do you still want to go shopping?'

'I'm going to pay him back,' stated Steve. 'Let's find an ATM, I'll withdraw all my savings and give it to Tony. Everything I earn I'll give to him. I don't need some kind of sugar daddy.'

 

'No, my Steve is a strong, independent man!' laughed Bucky. 'Steve, don't be too harsh on him, he has money again and he wants to spend it on you. Pay back your studies, but let him treat you now and then.'

 

'It's only been two months, Buck,' sighed Steve. 'Two months since he got his company back. First month he spend as much as he earned, but the second month he already earned more than he spent. His face is in magazines and newspapers again and he’s done a few interviews already. Heir of Stark Industries already more successful than his father. He stays away to keep me safe from the press. I miss him. I don't know if I want this kind of life.'

 

'Talk to him about it,' suggested Bucky. 'But for now, forget about him, we're going shopping! And since you're paying your studies back, I think we're thrift shopping, right? I'll call Clint, he'll want to join us.'

 

 

~

 

 

'It's been so long since we did this!' said Clint happily as they entered the thrift shop. 'Let's find some good stuff!'

 

Steve grabbed a basket and the three of them started searching through the clothes. Now and then they took something off the rack and threw it in the basket.

 

'Think this will fit you?' asked Bucky, holding up a blue sweater with a white star on the chest.

Steve took it from him and tried it on. It hugged his body tightly, but it fitted. Seeing the reactions from the ladies that were around, it was a success.

 

'Perfect,' laughed Clint. 'We need some red stripes and our 4th of July baby is truly patriotic. Suits you, Steve!'

 

'It's comfy,’ Steve ' shrugged. 'I'll take it.' He took it off and put it in the basket. 'This something for you, Clint?' He held up a glittery, purple crop top.

 

'I'd rock that!' Clint grinned. 'But I've been eating a bit too much lately. I'm getting chubby, so maybe I shouldn't buy it.'

 

Bucky snorted. 'Yeah, you're way too fat for that. Only compared to Steve, but he forgot to tell you he is a demi-god.'

 

'Yeah, my father was actually Zeus, but don't tell anyone,' laughed Steve. 'Hey, Buck, didn't we go to this concert? I remember you wanted a shirt, but we didn't have the money and you wanted me to sleep with one of the guys to get it for free.'

 

Steve held up an almost ten year old band shirt. Bucky didn't even have time to respond, because a girl pulled it out of Steve's hand.

 

'I saw it first,' said the girl, but Steve grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

 

'Excuse me, give that back,' he said, staying friendly.

 

'No, I want it. It's mine.'

 

Steve felt his bad mood returning and he knew he should stay calm, but he was pissed! He didn't say anything, just grabbed the shirt and took it from her with force. She started hitting his arm, but he didn't give in.

 

'Fuck off, bitch!' he growled. 'Pick someone your own size to fight with.'

 

She walked away, but only because the shop owner was about to tell her to leave. Steve handed the shirt to Bucky, who tried it on. It fitted him perfectly.

 

'So many good memories,' laughed Bucky. 'The lead singer thought you were a groupie and invited you backstage, remember? We got pictures and autographs before we escaped! He was totally hitting on you.'

 

'I remember you tried to get the hot drummer home with us,' laughed Steve. 'But she wasn't really interested. Our escape was more like running away from the security, because she got tired of you.'

 

'I was drunk,' Bucky chucked, taking the shirt off again and throwing it in the basket. 'Don't remember it too well. But she was hot! I'm buying this shirt!'

 

Clint found a pair of shoes and sunglasses, Steve a pair of jeans and two more shirts and Bucky two pair of pants. They all took their own things from the basket, so they could pay separately. Steve gave Bucky the pants while Clint was already paying. Then the basket was empty. The shirt was gone.

 

'Oh no she didn't!' said Bucky angry. He looked around, but the girl from before was gone. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! She must have stolen it from our basket! The bitch!'

 

Steve handed Bucky all his things and he ran out, but she was nowhere in sight. With a sigh Steve walked back in.

 

'Sorry, it's my fault, I didn't pay attention,' he apologized to his friend.

 

'I'll just get this one,' answered Bucky as he took another shirt from the rack. 'We still have the memories. Some of them! If we ever see her in that shirt she will regret it!'

 

They paid for the few pieces they wanted and brought their clothes home. Since it was a Monday they didn't have to work, so Clint joined them. Steve cooked for all of them and they had a nice dinner together. Clint and Bucky washed the dishes afterwards. It was just like old times.

 

'We should go out for a drink,' suggested Steve.

 

The two others were immediately enthusiastic. They called Natasha and asked her to join their 'boys night out' as well. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door.

 

'You guys ready?' she asked.

 

The boys quickly grabbed their coats and they walked out. They decided to visit one of the bars they used to visit when Bucky was still working with them. The place had changed a lot, but they still played fun music and the beer was cheap. Clint bought the first round while the others found a place to sit. They chatted about all the things they used to do years ago and laughed at their past selves.

 

Bucky was about to get another round of beers when he suddenly spotted the girl in his band shirt. He checked to make sure it was her, but then Clint noticed her as well.

 

'Who is she?' asked Nat.

 

Steve explained what had happened in the thrift store that afternoon.

 

'Let me,' Natasha said, smiling when she heard the story. 'Do you want the shirt back, or can I damage it?'

 

'No, I don't want it anymore. Do whatever you want with it,' answered Bucky.

 

Natasha asked the boys for some money. They all gave her some and she made her way to the bar. Within minutes she had ordered and walked around with a tray with red wine. She didn't walk back to the boys, but walked over to the girl instead.

 

The guys didn't understand how she did it, but a man bumped into Natasha and she spilled all four glasses over the shirt. It looked like it was an accident, but knowing Natasha even the man who walked into her was planned. She was a great actress too. She got pissed at the guy, but worried about the girl. The guy apologized and quickly disappeared.

 

'I'll go help Nat,' said Bucky.

 

'Likes she needs that!' Clint grinned.

 

'I just wanna see the girl's face when she sees me and finds out it was all on purpose,' grinned Bucky before he made his way to Natasha.

 

'Are you alright, Nat?' he asked. 'We heard glass shatter. You're not hurt.'

 

'No, but I'm afraid I ruined her shirt,' said Natasha, not sounding apologetic at all. 'Think we should pay for it?'

 

'No need,' answered Bucky. 'She stole it from me in the first place.'

 

That made the girl look up. She recognized him immediately and started screaming he did it on purpose and that now nobody could have the shirt. Bucky let her yell, even let her hit his chest. He didn't move at all and within a minute a security guard dragged her out. Nat and Buck waved at her before she got kicked out.

 

'Revenge is sweet,' grinned Bucky.

 

'We should celebrate, your turn to buy a round,' smiled Natasha as she handed him the tray.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve and Bucky laughed loudly as they walked home together. They had a great evening, bringing up fun and embarrassing stories. Tears were almost running down their cheeks. They were more quiet when they entered the apartment, they didn't want to disturb the neighbors, but they ended up giggling like teenage girls when Bucky almost walked into a door. They only had a few beers, but it was enough to do stupid things.

 

Steve opened the door to their apartment and was surprised when he noticed the lights were still on. He was even more surprising to see a very tired Tony sitting on the couch.

 

'I suddenly feel like taking a walk,' announced Bucky, turning on his heels and walking back out.

 

'Tony,' said Steve as he sat next to his lover. He kissed him shortly and sweetly. 'I missed you. You look tired. Why didn't you go to bed?'

 

'You taste like beer,' frowned Tony. It made Steve giggle again. 'I waited for you. Steve, why is there money in an envelope with my name on it?'

 

'It's for my studies,' said Steve. 'They told me you paid for it, so I'm paying you back. This is all I have for now, but whenever I get paid I'll pay you.'

 

'I don't want your money, Steve!' sighed Tony. 'I always paid for your studies. I worked for free so you could go to class. How is this different?'

 

'First we were working things out together!' said Steve a bit angry. 'Working around our problems. An act of kindness. You paying for this feel like charity, like pity. I don't want it. I don't want a sugar daddy who pays for whatever the hell I want or need! I don't want your money Tony, I just want you!'

 

'Fuck Steve, you know this isn't pity! You're my fucking boyfriend! I have money and I want to spend it on people that are close to me! Nobody is closer to me than you are. I want to spoil you, I want to make you happy.'

 

Steve groaned frustrated as he stood up and started pacing around the room. 'You, of all people, should know that I don't give a shit about money!'

 

'Good, because I quit our jobs at the diner,' said Tony, standing up as well.

 

'What?!' asked Steve. His face turned red in anger, his hands clenched into fists. 'You quit _my_ job? You called Fury to tell him _I_ will stop working there? You arrogant, selfish, asshole! How dare you?! You didn't even ask me! Fuck you, Tony. You get your money back and immediately you change back into the asshole with the suitcases I met on the subway.'

 

'No Steve, fuck you!' shouted Tony back. 'I'm trying to be a nice person and you are the asshole, fucking turning down all the fucking things I try to do for you! I wanted you to move in with me, focus on your art! No more need to work in that fucking lousy place! You can finally move on with your life, but you're so fucking stubborn!'

 

'I like it there!' yelled Steve. 'You can't imagine such a lousy paid job to be fun, but I like it! I get to see my friends every day, I get to have fun with them while working on my future! I got to spent hours with my lover every day, but you don't seem to care if we never see each other or not. If that is how you think, fine, but not with me.'

 

Steve stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.  Tony followed him, calling his name, but he couldn't open the door. There was no lock on it, so he tried again, but it wouldn't butch.  Steve had blocked it with the nightstand.

 

'Steve, let me in!' Tony begged.

 

'Fuck off!'  Steve shouted back.

 

'It's my bedroom too! Let me in!' yelled Tony as he kicked the door.

 

'Go to your fucking tower. You have over a hundred floors, I'm sure there is a place to sleep!'

 

'Fine, whatever, drop dead! See if I fucking care!'

 

Tony kicked the door one last time before he stormed out of the apartment.

 

Bucky, who had waited outside the door, had heard everything. The moment Tony was gone he slipped into the apartment and tried the bedroom door. It was open. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his crying friend.


	23. The Fight For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight Steve and Tony both feel miserable. Their friends try to help them get together again.

**Chapter 23. The Fight For Love**

 

Bruce stood in the elevator to the penthouse of Stark Tower. He had managed to convince the desk lady that he was a personal friend of Mister Stark and that it was important. She had called Tony to check and thankfully Tony wanted to see him.

 

'I'm surprised they send you,' said Tony the moment the elevator doors dinged open.

 

'I volunteered,' Bruce said with a friendly smile. 'Bucky and Natasha wanted to go together, I doubt you would have liked that. So I convinced them that I'd be the best man for the job, since I'm good friends with you.'

 

'You are, Bruce, probably one of the only ones I have left, once again,' Tony said as he sat down, motioning for Bruce to sit as well.

 

'Not at all,' said Bruce. ‘Most of them are on Steve's side at the moment, yes, but they're trying to convince Steve he needs you. Poor boy is miserable, Tony, but stubborn as hell. I know you are too, but we couldn't convince him to take the first step, so now I'm here to try to convince you.'

 

'Don't even try,' sighed Tony. 'I texted him a few times, but he won't reply. He hates my money, but I can't just give up my company. Years I've been held back by my father, now I can finally do what I want! I have so many ideas!'

 

'I don't think he wants you to give up all of this,' answered Bruce. 'He is always preaching how people should do the things they like. He doesn't hate your money either. You know more about his past than I do, you know he grew up having to fight for everything in his life. He isn't used to get things for free, he isn’t used to boyfriends who want to spoil him. He is used to guys who would skip work to spend time with him. What's bothering him, the most, is you not being around.'

 

'Did he tell you that?' asked Tony in a desperate tone.

 

'No, but he always lit up whenever you entered a room,' Bruce said giving him a grin. 'He liked everything better when you were around, Tony.  That's why he is so miserable now. I still see him smiling at his phone now and then. I dare to bet it's when he gets one of your texts. He just doesn't know how to reply, because he is still angry.'

 

'He has Bucky, right?' asked Tony. 'That guy is not leaving anymore, so Steve can't be lonely.'

 

'It's not the same, Tony, and you know it. Don't be stubborn about this!'

 

For the first time since Bruce walked in Tony looked him straight in the eyes. 'Alright. I'll try,' the billionaire finally caved. 'Thanks for coming over to tell me, Brucy.'

 

'You're welcome, I hope to see you again soon.'

 

Bruce disappeared back in the elevator and Tony slumped into his lazy chair. He didn't really know what to do with all this new information or how to make Steve talk to him again. He didn't have much time to think about it, because the elevator dinged again. Surprised Tony turned around, just in time to see Rhodey walk in. Tony jumped off his chair to hug his friend.

 

'Rhodey, my man, I missed you! Why are you here?' Tony asked, dragging his friend to the couch before he went to get two beers from the fridge.

 

'Pepper called to tell me you were living in the tower without Steve and you wouldn't tell her anything. Did you screw up? Did he screw up? Are you two being stubborn? I just saw Bruce here, was he sent to threaten you? Do I have to kill someone?'

 

'I screwed up and now Steve is being a stubborn ass,' said Tony while opening the beers. He told his best friend the entire story, everything that had happened over the last two months, all the way up until Bruce's little chat just now. Rhodey listened without interrupting.

 

'You're both asses,' Rhodey said with an exasperated sigh. 'So, what is your plan to win him back, prince charming?'

 

'I have an idea, don't know if it will work, but I can't visit him in the diner, they'll kick me out,' rambled Tony. 'Can't visit him at home either, he'll slam the door in my face or Bucky will refuse to let me see Steve. I need him to come to me. Rhodey-bear, go talk to him for me, please? Tell him how sad and pathetic I am, and how I can't live without him. Let him know I miss him. Give him something for me? Please, Rhodey, honey, sweetie, my best friend!'

 

'Okay, wow, you're desperate,' Rhodey groaned out, rolling his eyes. 'But I'll talk to him. You are sad and pathetic, and that is the only reason I'm helping you. What do you want me to give to him?'

 

Tony looked outside, at the amazing skyline. He got up, snapped a picture with his phone and pushed a few buttons. He took a set of keys out of a drawer and put them in envelope. He practically ran to the printer, picked something up, grabbed a pen and scribbled something down. He put the paper in the envelope as well before he licked it and closed it.

 

'You're not going to tell me what is in there?' Rhodey asked.

 

'No, for Steve's eyes only,' Tony teased.

 

'It better not be nudes,' warned Rhodey. 'Send those with your phone or something.'

 

'Spoilsport!' Tony laughed. 'It's not nudes. Have you seen the man? He has the body of a god, he won't be impressed by my weak attempts to look hot. I just hope this makes him want to talk to me.'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve opened the door and was surprised to find Rhodey on his doorstep. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about Tony, but he couldn't tell Rhodey that. So he greeted him and let him in.

 

'I'm still working on my apple pie, so I hope you don't mind if I continue with that while we talk.'

 

'No problem,' answered Rhodey as he followed Steve to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Steve was working. 'You know why I'm here. I don't have much to say. I heard Tony did some stupid things again, really stupid, but I thought you were someone who could deal with that.'

 

'Have you heard what he did?' Steve asked.

 

'Yeah, paid for your studies, quit your job, but most of all, he didn't talk to you about these things,' said Rhodey. 'He is an ass like that, but I don't have to tell you that. He does feel really guilty. To the point where he was thinking about taking your money to get to talk to you again. Never seen him take money from someone for something like this, I'll tell you that!'

 

Steve looked at Rhodey, unsure what to say, so he continued kneading the dough. Rhodey took it as a sign to continue talking.

 

'He gave me this, hoping I could give it to you,' he said, putting the envelope on the table. 'Don't know what is it, but no money, that's for sure. I'll leave it here, see what you do with it. I guess that's all I had to say, so I'll take my leave now.'

 

'Wait a little longer?' asked Steve. 'I made too much dough for one pie. I'll make a smaller one. For you and Tony. I...'

 

He wasn't sure why he did it or why he said it, but he didn't want Rhodey to leave yet. He made the extra dough for Bucky, but he wanted to know how Tony was doing.

 

Rhodey grinned. 'Thanks, it's been too long since I had a piece of your pie. Even Tony was telling me how he missed it. As a part of you, you know. Never seen Tony so serious. Not even about Pepper, and he was pretty shaken up about that already.'

 

Rhodey kept talking, telling Stefe how Tony was doing and silly things the two of them had done in the past. It slowly brought a smile to Steve's face. He also asked how Steve was doing and the blond answered, but didn't mention Tony or what happened at all. They talked about the army and how Bucky was doing, how he was serving at the diner again, to keep his mind off things.

 

Before they knew it the oven dinged and the pies were done. Steve quickly got up and took them out. He let them cool down, or Rhodey would burn his fingers taking it to Tony. They talked a bit longer about their lives, until Rhodey made it clear he had to go. Steve wrapped the tiny pie and gave it to him.

 

'Thanks for stopping by,' smiled Steve.

 

'You're welcome, take care, man!'

 

As Steve closed the door he sighed heavily. He was still really pissed at Tony, but at the same time he wanted to see him. Dum-E tugged his shirt. Steve smiled and patted him.

 

'You miss him too, don't you?'

 

He remembered the envelope. He quickly made his way to the table and opened it. A set of keys fell out. The colorful keychain said 'Steve's. Private elevator'. There was also a picture in the envelope. Steve took it out and frowned. The picture showed part of Tony's balcony, part of the New York skyline. Steve turned the photo around. The words 'Me too' were written on the backside.

 

Tears welled up in Steve's eyes. He knew exactly what Tony wanted to tell him. The picture showed the exact spot where Steve had told Tony he loved him.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve entered the penthouse of Stark tower. After his classes he went shopping for pie ingredients and got the sudden urge to visit Tony. Now he was there and Tony was not. Steve was a bit disappointed, but it gave him the chance to look around. Everything was so boringly decorated, like a magazine, nothing homey. So Steve moved the furniture, making sure that most spots were facing the beautiful view instead of the white walls. It took him some time, but it looked a lot better.

 

Tony still wasn’t home though.

 

Steve tried to figure out how the oven worked. It had twice as many buttons as his own and it looked brand new. It probably had never been used. He managed to turn it on, so he started searching for a knife to peel the apples. It took him a few minutes to find everything he needed, but then he started working.

 

An hour later the pie was done, but Tony still wasn't home.

 

Steve checked the time. He had to go now if he wanted to get to work in time. He was in Manhattan and had to go home first to get his uniform.  He cut a piece of the pie and put it in the fridge, before he quickly made his way home.

 

 

~

 

 

Worn out and tired Tony entered the penthouse. It had been a long day with a lot of problems, but everything was solved now. He threw his bag in a corner and took a deep breath. His eyes widened at the smell. Apple pie? No, it couldn't be! He sniffed, but it really was the smell of apple pie. Steve’s apple pie.

 

Tony checked the kitchen and found the piece in the fridge. Happily he took it out and made his way to his favorite chair. But his favorite chair was gone. Tony blinked at the new set up of his living room. He blinked and blinked again. There was only one person who could have done this: Steve. It had to be Steve! With a big smile Tony dropped down in his chair and ate his pie.

 

The next day when he came home there were several pictures on the fridge. One of Tony and Clint at some party, one of Natasha at work, one of Steve and Bucky at home, and one of Sam and Rhodey in a club. There were some pictures of Tony being an idiot and some of Steve pulling weird faces. In the middle of it all was the picture of the balcony. Tony smiled when he noticed. Steve had been back again. 

When he went to bed he found more pictures on the nightstand. Next to Tony's side of the bed was a picture of them, where Steve was kissing his cheek. On the other side of the bed stood another picture of them, but also a picture of Steve's parents. Tony picked it up. It had been next to Steve's bed for as long as Tony had known him. Steve was serious about this.

 

Tony decided to go home early the next day. Maybe Steve would come over again and he wanted to see him! But he was so caught up in his work in the lab that by the time he finally looked up it was nine in the evening already. He hurried upstairs, but of course Steve was gone, he had work.

 

Tony sighed and wondered if he should go back or stay and grab some food. He didn't have to make the decision, because he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Tony slowly approached whoever was hiding there. He kneeled down and peeked around the bar. He gasped at the sight.

 

'Dum-E!'

 

The robot was trying to empty the dishwasher, but when he heard his name he dropped everything he was doing and whirred happily. Tony got up and hugged him.

 

'I missed you, man!' Tony exclaimed with a smile. 'Did you have fun with Steve? Did you help him when I wasn't around?'

 

Dum-E made happy sounds, so Tony took it as a good sign.

 

'Did you ride the subway in a suitcase again?' Tony asked with a laugh, remembering how much the robot hated the suitcase. 'You're a big boy, getting in the suitcase again for Steve. And because you're so good you can help me in my workshop again tomorrow. I have a new fire extinguisher!'

 

It made Tony smile how happy his home-made friend was.

 

The next day Tony had a sudden meeting. Pepper dragged him out of his workshop and forced him into a suit. Tony couldn't keep his mind on the subject of whatever they were discussing. He wanted to go home. Steve would be in his home right now. Steve was coming over every day and Tony was never there.

 

He ran to the elevator and slammed the button to the penthouse, but there was no one there, just Dum-E. Tony looked around. He didn't notice anything that had changed. He checked the entire living room and then the bedroom, but at first he didn't see any changes. Until he opened the closet to get a more comfortable shirt. All the clothes he had 'stolen' from his town house were here, and a big part of Steve's clothes as well.

 

Tomorrow! Tomorrow he would be in time.

 

So the next day Tony checked his watch every five minutes. He couldn't sit still in his chair and he had a hard time focusing on anything. Pepper kept him busy, but around three in the afternoon he stood up.

 

'I’m taking the rest of the day off,' he announced before he ran to his penthouse. Panting he arrived at the top floor. His eyes widened when he noticed the changes. Steve's favorite paintings, the ones he didn't want to sell, the ones he made for his parents, were on the wall in Tony's living room. Tony was about to cry. Steve had forgiven him, Steve was going to live with him! But the blond wasn’t there. Had he gone home already?

 

'This place is too big, I'll have to make more art.'

 

Tony couldn't believe his ears. He dropped his bag, ran to Steve and jumped in his arms. Steve caught him and laughed.

 

'Good to see you too,' he said.

 

Tony didn't say a word. He just pressed their lips together and kissed Steve like there was no tomorrow. When Steve pulled back they were both out of breath.

 

'I missed you,' Steve admitted, as he gave Tony a sheepish smile.

 

'I love you,' Tony whispered.

 

Steve's eyes lit up, his smile widening. 'I love you too.'

 

 

~

 

 

Steve entered the diner, pie in his hands, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed all his friends had gathered there. Sam, Thor, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey were sitting in a booth, while Clint, Natasha and Bucky stood around. They all looked up when Steve entered.

 

'What’s going on?' he asked.

 

'We're discussing how to get you and Tony back together,' said Pepper. 'Apparently neither of you can focus on work and you're both sulking, so we'll do something, since you two won't make up.'

 

'We just did,' stated Steve as he stepped aside. Tony peeked around Steve's broad chest and waved at their friends.

 

'I told you!' Natasha exclaimed with a chuckle.

 

'How?' Rhodey asked.

 

'When?' Pepper asked.

 

'I KNEW YOU WOULD SOLVE THIS, MY FRIENDS!' Thor cheered.

 

'Have you talked?' asked Bruce.

 

'No,' Steve said. 'Well, not enough. We talked a little.'

 

'We mostly kissed,' Tony added with a big grin. 'But I'm glad to see that all of you came together for our sake. So the food is on me, and party at my place after work!'

 

'Work means that you actually do something,' said Fury. 'You're not ordering and you guys aren’t working! Steve, you’re late.'

 

Natasha hurried to her desk. Clint and Steve ran to the kitchen, while Bucky grabbed some menus.

 

Everything was as it was supposed to be.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is the last chapter. This story is officially over. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!

**Epilogue**

 

'Steve, over here!' Sam called out to him.

 

Steve wasn't surprised to see not only Sam, but also Clint, Natasha and Bucky sitting in the canteen of his school. Officially they weren't allowed, but knowing Sam he probably sneaked them in, using an excuse that they attended his group sessions or something.

 

'Hi guys,' Steve greeted as he sat down and started eating his food.

 

'Oh come on!' Clint whined. 'Tell us! How was Paris?!'

 

'Why do you think we went to Paris?' Steve asked surprised.

 

'Oh come on,' Bucky said. 'Your first anniversary with a rich man who owns a private jet. He made you take the weekend off, so he took you somewhere. If it wasn't Paris, then where did you go?'

 

Steve smiled and took another bite.

 

'This is Tony,' Natasha said. 'It must have been somewhere extravagant and special. Was it Milan? Hong Kong? Sydney?'

 

'London?'  Sam guessed. 'Rome? Rio de Janeiro?'

 

Steve shook his head with every guess. 'Malibu,' he grinned.

 

'What?' Clint asked. 'Cheapskate!'

 

'Not at all,' laughed Steve. 'A few weeks ago I said I would love to go to the beach, since it has been years. He remembered and took me to his house with a private beach in Malibu. It was really nice. I didn’t know he owned a place there.'

 

'Have you actually seen something or did you two just have sex?' Natasha asked.

 

'There was a lot of sex,' Steve admitted with a smile. 'Also on the beach. But we did see something. We went shopping, went to some fun clubs and lazed at the house. It was really relaxing.'

 

'You're not using your sugar daddy the right way, Stevie!' Bucky laughed.

 

'I don't like it when he wastes money on me,' Steve shrugged. 'Tony loves spending money, but there is one thing he loves more!'

 

'Don't say it!' Clint begged.

 

'Me!' Steve stated with a cheeky grin.

 

'Ugh,' groaned Clint. 'I'm both jealous and disgusted.'

 

 

~

 

 

'Tony! It's been a while!' Howard called out in a happy tone,  when he found his son waiting for him in the visitors room. They hadn't spoken for more than a year. Tony was wearing one of his most expensive suits and a pair of brand new designer sunglasses.

 

'I heard you're doing well, that SI is doing well! Great job Tony. So, why didn't you bring that hot blond from before? I didn't have visitors for months, I'd like some eye candy after spending months with ugly hairy men.'

 

'I know this is prison, but you have no clue what is happening in the world outside, do you?'  Tony asked. 'Just this once the guards allowed me to bring you some magazines. They wanted to see your face when you'd read them.'

 

He threw two magazines on the table. Both had him and Steve on the cover and words like 'most wanted bachelor wasn't a bachelor!' and 'Tony Stark finally found love of his life'. Howards eyes widened when he read the headlines.'

 

'How long?' he asked.

 

'A year,' Tony answered with a shrug. 'We just had our anniversary. The press figured out I had someone and we used this moment to tell everyone. We sold an interview and a photoshoot to the highest bidders. The money was for charity, war veterans and the orphanage where Steve grew up. He hoped we could do more with charity, so we started the Maria Stark foundation, to honor mom's work. Steve is in charge. We work pretty well together.'

 

'He works for our company?'

 

'No, he is in art school,' Tony said, adjusting his sunglasses, still not taking them off. 'And it's not _our_ company anymore. It's mine. Or should I say Pepper's? Since I made her the new CEO last week. You didn't hear about that either? I'm still the biggest share holder, so I will be able to influence all her decisions, but she has to do most of the meetings and the paperwork. Which gives me time to do what I do best: designing new products. We did talk about it in some interviews and a press conference.'

 

He threw a few more magazines on the table.

 

'You can read all the details in the interviews. Oh, and something else, you'll never be part of Stark Industries again, I told them you're retired. When you get out of here you can live in the townhouse. I took all my things from there, so it's all yours.'

 

'Are you kidding me?' Howard asked. 'Are you fucking kidding me? This is _my_ company, it's not yours to give away! The tower is mine as well, so why don't you go live in Malibu with your little gay friend and enjoy life like you used to. Clothes, parties and sex. Isn’t that much more like you?'

 

'Did you forget I designed the tower?' asked Tony, looking at his nails. They were perfectly manicured. 'I designed it, I supervised while they built it and I argued with the home interior designer. It's my name on every piece of paper that involves the tower. When it was done you marched in, said you hated it before you sat your ass down in the biggest office around. There are guest rooms on your floor now and Pepper redecorated your office.'

 

Howard slammed his fist on the table and stood up. But before he could say anything a guard grabbed his arms and pushed him back in his chair.

 

'Stay in your seat, inmate, or I'll send your visitor away and take your right to see any visitors for a month.'

 

Tony smiled and stood up. 'It's okay, I'm leaving anyway. There is nothing left to say.'

 

'When I'll get out of here my lawyers...' Howard threatened, glaring daggers at his son.

 

'You think so?' Tony interrupted him mid-threat, pulling his sunglasses down to look at Howard. 'You really think I made any mistakes in taking over the company? There is nothing you can do to get it back. Nobody will team up against me, and why would they? The company is doing better than ever.'

 

He put today's newspaper on the table. The headline read: 'Stark Industries bigger than ever: Tony Stark does in a year what his father never could.'

 

'Aren't you proud of me, _dad_?'

 

Tony put his sunglasses back on and walked out of the room.

 

 

~

 

 

'Hey, what is that pretty man doing in my kitchen?' Tony asked when he entered the penthouse.

 

'I don't know,' Steve smiled, leaning against the counter, mug and magazine in his hands. 'What are you doing in my kitchen?'

 

'Aawww, and here I was being nice to my hardworking man,' Tony said with a pout.

 

Steve laughed before he put down his coffee and kissed Tony.

 

'Now I kind of understand what Clint meant when he said disgusting,' Steve grinned as their lips parted.

 

'He called me disgusting?' Tony asked in a mocked hurt tone.

 

Steve snorted. 'He thought you and I were too lovey dovey and he is right. You've become a total sap. So unlike the man I met in the metro.'

 

'You hated the man in the metro and you love the sap,' Tony grinned playfully before kissing Steve again. 'And we just had our anniversary. I'm still in anniversary mood.'

 

'Horny?'

 

'I was going for 'very much in love', but I guess horny works too,' Tony shrugged.

 

Steve checked the clock. 'Well, if you drop me off at work we might still have time to take care of that,' he suggested.

 

With a huge grin stretched across his face, Tony dragged Steve towards their bedroom.


End file.
